Eremita z Hoshigakure i Wilga
by sphenoidea
Summary: Przerwa techniczna - zawieszenie do odwołania. Dlaczego? Nie podoba mi się historia, ani jej układ. Zamierzam ją mocno zmienić, ale nie usuwać. Powojenne uniwersum. Rating M ze względu na zawartość. OC/AU/OOC/OTP/Gary Stu/child abuse/yaoi. Obito-centryczny. Pełne podsumowanie w środku. Naruto nie należy do mnie.
1. Prolog - Koty, strzyżyki i dezerter

**Naruto nie należy do mnie.**

_**Wspomnienia**_

_Myśli/sny_

_"Cytaty"_

**Głos Bijuu/Telepatia**

Czas i miejsce przy przeskokach w miejscu/czasie

*.*.* to samo miejsce, krótkie przeskoki w czasie (granica kilku dni, z reguły to ten sam dzień)

**Sprzymierzeni wygrali wojnę. Uchiha Sasuke zrezygnował z szansy odkupienia danej mu przez Naruto. Pięć wiosek ninja liże rany po wojnie i cierpi na braki kadrowe. Naruto zostaje Hokage decyzją nowego przywódcy w Kraju Ognia. Młodzi układają sobie życie, szukają wzajemnej bliskości. Zachodzą w ciążę i mają dzieci w dość młodym wieku. Sytuacja polityczna stabilizuje się, a mniejsze wioski zyskują na znaczeniu. Aby utrzymać swój potencjał nie wahają się sięgać po nukeninów. Nie wszyscy potrafią sobie ułożyć życie, nękani przez demony przeszłości i wyrzuty sumienia. Do świata Naruto przybywają dwie istoty wędrujące po tzw. nurcie. Jedną z nich przyciągnęło zło dziejące się podczas wojny, druga trafiła przypadkiem. Ścieżki życia pewnego Uchihy i Wilgi krzyżują się. Co z tego wyniknie? Czy przyjaźń jest w stanie uleczyć rany, ale najpierw trzeba dać sobie pomóc. Naruto używa Talk no Jutsu na Juubim. Juubi okazał się mieć dwie strony - dobrą i złą - jak Yang i Yin. Dziesięcioogoniasty rozdzielił się na siedem Bijuu, używając swojej czakry Yang. Czakra Yin Juubiego została rozproszona i to właśnie ona przyciągnęła Kazemaku do świata Naruto. Od tej pory Bijuu żyją sobie spokojnie, nie nękane przez nikogo (oprócz Hachibiego i Kyuubiego, który postanowili zostać w swoich nosicielach). **

**Ostrzeżenia:**

**Yaoi, związki partnerskie**

**AU - alternatywne uniwersum, np. Neji nie zginął, przeszłość Obito mocno zmieniona**

**OC - własne postacie, główna bohaterka i parę innych pobocznych postaci.**

**OOC - charakter postaci nie do końca zgodny z oryginałem: Tobi jest mniej nihilistyczny, Madara to jeszcze większy kawał sukinkota itp.**

**OTP - jedyny słuszny pairing, KakaObi, w dalszej części historii**

**Boskie moce niektórych postaci**

**Mary Sue/Gary Stu.**

**Gwałty/przemoc wobec nieletnich**

**Seks nieletnich**

**Plot no jutsu niezamierzone**

**Pairingi, co może zmienić się z czasem:**

**KakaObi oczywiście ;)**

**NaruHina**

**ChojiSaku**

**ShikaTema**

**SaiIno**

**NejiTen**

**GuyLee**

* * *

Futsukayoi, kocie państwo-miasto

Wojna powoli dobiegała końca, stwierdził wielki biały kocur z kilkoma czarnymi, poprzecznymi pręgami na ciele. Rozdwojony ogon kołysał się rytmicznie, kiedy siedział na najwyższym dachu w swoim królestwie. Wyciągnął swój pyszczek jeszcze wyżej i mruknął zadowolony. Wiatr się w końcu zmieniał. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na koniec wojny. Gdzieś poniżej zalśniła para zielonych oczu, a złoto-czarne futerko zafalowało. Jego młodszy brat nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Rozdwojony na końcu ogon przybysza był sztywny, co oznaczało skrywaną irytację.

- Wiedziałem, że będziesz patrzyć się w niebo, niisan - popatrzył w ciemne wody jeziora otaczającego kocią enklawę. Jezioro położone było w naturalnej kotlinie z trzech stron odgraniczonej górami. Porastały je gęste lasy złożone głównie z wiecznie zielonych sosen, zaś poniżej linii lasu znajdowały się trawiaste łąki w krzykliwym odcieniu zieleni.

- Chcę, żebyś udał się w tamto miejsce - przerwał mu bezceremonialnie większy kot. - Będziesz czekał na naszego gościa i przyprowadzisz go przed moje oblicze. Poinformuj mieszkańców miasta o tym.

Najeżył czarnozłote futro, postawił uszy po sobie i fuknął ze złością, nastawiony na to że wystraszy brata. Nic z tego. Nekomata ze stoickim spokojem polizał swoje futerko i wpatrywał się w Gotokuneko jak na kretyna. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Powinienem był go zabić - zagroził, nie chcąc oddać walki. - Postradałeś zmysły, niichan? Po co ci to? Dla zachowania rodzinnych tradycji? Dla przeszłości i tego co było? Już nie wskrzesisz chwały dawnych dni, Nekomata. Dlaczego on, a nie Sasuke?

Dostał ogonem w oczy jak biczem. Zamiauczał żałośnie, bo to bardzo bolało.

- Jesteś ślepym głupcem, 'kuneko? Czy nie czujesz tej zmiany w powietrzu? Sasuke-kun podjął swoją decyzję i nic nie jest już w stanie zmienić jego zdania - westchnął ze smutkiem. - Chcę go żywego, rozumiesz?

Miodowe oczy Nekomaty zaczęły ciemnieć. Odskoczył od starszego brata jak oparzony, wiedząc co to oznacza. Musiał się podporządkować woli swego władcy.

- Dostaniesz go, Nekomata-sama - pokłonił się, po czym zniknął szybko niczym cień. Biały kocur wyciągnął się na dachu i dalej spoglądał w niebo, śniąc o przekazaniu swojej wiedzy kolejnemu pokoleniu. Szkoda, że jego młodszy brat nic nie rozumiał. Niestety, ta wiedza była częścią limitu krwi rodziny Uchiha. Gdyby było inaczej, znalazłby kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego. Oczywiście, istniała ciemna strona całej sprawy, o której jednak nie zamierzał wcale wspominać.

* * *

Pole bitwy

Obito Uchiha i Kakashi Hakate znów ze sobą tańczyli. Srebrnowłosy był ogarnięty żądzą mordu, a on mógł tylko unikać i parować ciosy. Znaleźli się naprawdę daleko od Madary zmagającego się z Juubim, który niespodziewanie zaatakował praojca. Sprzymierzeni coś szykowali, lecz nie mógł dokładnie określić, co. To była jego ostatnia szansa. Z trudem łapał oddech, a jego przeciwnik nie ustępował. Potrzebował pół minuty na wykonanie swego samobójczego pomysłu. Kończył się mu czas. To musiało się stać tu i teraz, inaczej nie będzie w stanie uciec. Uciec i zapomnieć.

Dostał w prawy bok. Czuł wokół siebie gęstniejące powietrze, aż buzujące od cząsteczek elementu błyskawicy. Z rozcięcia wypłynął biały, gęsty sok. Rana co prawda szybko się zasklepiła, ale Kakashi był o krok.

Pieprzyć Tsuki no Me. Pieprzyć Sprzymierzenie. Pieprzyć wszystko.

Śmierć była blisko. Czy był w stanie znów się jej wymknąć? Pamiętał jak ciężki głaz miażdżył mu ciało. Nie mógł nic zrobić, jedynie oddać Sharingana Kakashiemu i pogodzić się z tym. W tamtej jaskini bał się. Był to pierwotny, paraliżujący strach. Sparował kolejny atak, próbując zapanować nad znajomym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej. Siła ciosu posłała go na ziemię pełną pyłu. Pył. Złapał go w garść i rzucił w oczy Kakashiemu, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko. Ułamek sekundy przed srebrnowłosym. Ciało zaprotestowało. Przeciążał je nadmiernie od ranka.

- Wybacz mi, Kakashi – wczuł się w wiejący wiatr. W końcu wiał w sprzyjającym kierunku. A księżyc stał wysoko. – Wirujące Podmuchy Wiatru…

To, co zamierzał zrobić mogło się nie udać. Jeśli przeżyje, obiecał sobie, nauczy się kontroli nad czakrą do perfekcji. Pomógł strzyżykom trzy razy. Wdzięczne ptaki obiecały pomóc mu trzy razy, używając swych mocy.

Skupić jak największą możliwą ilość czakry w prawym oku. Spojrzał w księżyc tak, że jego Mangekyou odbijał się w nim jak w lustrze.

_Takiyeki i Tekiyaki śpiewały piosenkę o duchu płuczącym czerwoną fasolkę w rzece na dwa głosy. Entuzjastyczny powrót z nadania rangi chuunina. Ojciec będzie zachwycony! Leżał z poderżniętym gardłem na środku korytarza. Siostry utopione w rzece Naka i ból towarzyszący przebudzeniu w pełni dojrzałego Sharingana. Słodka Rin-Rin która umarła w jego ramionach. Kolejna osoba, której nie potrafił ocalić._

- Tsukuyomi – ostry napad bólu głowy sprawił, że przez chwilę nic nie widział. Poczuł, że zmienia się w małe ziarnko grochu. Jakim cudem się tam zmieścił? Świat dookoła stał się zielony, a potem pogrążył się w dziwnym transie. Więc tak wyglądało Ichijin Funki.

Ciało Obito zmieniło się w proch. Wiejący wiatr rozniósł je na cztery strony świata.

Madara gwałtownie się odwrócił. Juubi machnął swoimi ogonami w jego stronę jakby chciał się odpędzić od natrętnego owada. Ponowna próba zapanowania nad wielką bestią była zakończona sukcesem. Jeszcze trochę się szarpała i wściekała, ale najwyższy czas na dokończenie planu.

Nie. To nie mogła być prawda. Lecz jego Rinnegan nie kłamał. Srebrnowłosy shinobi towarzyszący Naruto zabił Obito. Próbował zrobić kilka rzeczy naraz: zabić Kakashiego, aktywować Izanagi, opanować Juubiego w pojedynkę, sparować zgodne ataki shinobich. Ich zgranie w czasie było perfekcyjne. Na szczęście miał swoje Drewniane Klony.

Obito był jego uczniem. Jedynym. Długo pracował nad tym, żeby stał się jego godnym następcą.

Na widok techniki pieczętującej uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Czyżby sądzili, że byle pieczęć jest w stanie go powstrzymać? Zaśmiał się głośno, ale śmiech zamarł mu na ustach. Techniki, które pieczętują klony razem z oryginałem? Młody Uzumaki musiał znać Wa'nyuudou, taka była jego ostatnia myśl zanim został połknięty.

* * *

Okolice Futsukayoi

Bakeneko zaczaił się na strzyżyki, które wylądowały z ziarnami w dzióbkach. Oblizał się. Całe mnóstwo małych, smacznych ptaszków. W brzuchu zmiennokształtnego kota zaburczało. Jedyne co się mu nie podobało to ilość strzyżyków. One nie latały grupami, przynajmniej nie tak licznymi. Poza tym strzyżyki nie żywiły się ziarenkami, lecz drobnymi owadami.

- Co nam przynosicie? – zapytał jakiś inny kot. Miał on wspaniałe czarno-złote futro i zielone oczy.

- Gotokuneko-sama, te strzyżyki przyniosły tu ziarenka – odparł szary kocur, ostrząc swe pazury.

- Nie pytam ciebie – furknął kot. – Przestań się na nie czaić. Może wyglądają apetycznie, ale nie są jedzeniem.

Jeden ze strzyżyków zaćwierkał głośno i wypluł ziarenko.

- Wojna się skończyła – wpatrywał się czarnymi jak paciorki oczami w długowłosego samca. – Przynieśliśmy go.

Ptaki zaczęły śpiewać jakąś piosenkę najpierw cicho, potem głośno. Przypominało to pieśń godową.

Z ziarenka zaczął wyrastać kwiat, największy jaki Gotokuneko w swym długim życiu widział. Jego pędy i liście rozrastały się na ziemi. W środku coś się poruszyło. W na dalekim zachodzie, w Sanastoit była znana bajka o dziewczynce, która wyrosła z ziarenka. Nazywała się Calineczka, o ile pamięć go nie myliła.

- Ostatni z rodziny, co?

- Nie do końca – odpowiedział strzyżyk. – Jest jeszcze jeden, Uchiha Sasuke. Podobno walczy z chłopcem noszącego w sobie Kyuubiego. Jednak Sasuke dalej myśli o zemście. Nasz dług wobec niego nie został jeszcze spłacony.

Roślinka się poruszyła. Ichijin Funki znał tylko z opowieści jako zapomnianą technikę. znaną nielicznym. Żaden ninja, nawet sam Uchiha Madara nie był w stanie jej wykonać. Polegała ona na zmianie duszy i ciała człowieka w małe ziarenko. Potem można je było przenosić, ale musiało zostać w pewnym momencie zasiane. Imponujące jutsu jak na takie niepozorne stworzenia. Poczuł się zazdrosny.

- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek ujrzę efekt „Przepływu Wiatru" na własne oczy – odparł, poruszając ogonem rozdwojonym na końcu. – Tak się ucieka przed przeznaczeniem? Dopadnie cię prędzej czy później, dziecko.

Już nie odpowiedziały czarnemu kocurowi. Parę brązowych ptaków zaczęło się kręcić po niskiej trawie w poszukiwaniu owadów. Zabrał się za wylizywanie swojego futerka, czekając aż gość wyjdzie z kwiatka. Obiecał sobie, że jak wróci do miasta powie bratu, co o tym sądzi.

- Żyję? – przerwał im głos mężczyzny, kiedy płatki kwiatu się rozchyliły. Skrzywił się z bólu. Tak, to był definitywnie Uchiha Obito. Chorobliwie blada połowa Senju, niedopasowane oczy i głębokie blizny na twarzy. Z łatwością mógłby go zabić, osłabionego po użyciu tych jutsu. Jednak rozkazy brata, władcy kociego miasta-państwa były ważniejsze niż jego osobiste pobudki.

Człowiek złapał się rękami za twarz. Kot zauważył, że kiedy odsunął ją od była ona cała we krwi. Czakra. Widział jej pojedyncze nitki w systemie krążenia, cienkie jak włosy. Niektóre spośród kotów z Futsukayoi posiadały zdolność widzenia czakry. Ich zmysł wzroku pozwalał im dojrzeć nawet takie ilości czakry, które były trudno dostrzegane nawet dla trzech najpotężniejszych dojutsu. Gotokuneko należał do dość czułych na przepływ czakry kotów.

- Mój sentymentalny braciszek chętnie się z tobą zobaczy, Uchiha-san – ziewnął. – Widzę, że nadużyłeś swoich mocy. Mów mi Gotokuneko.

- Kiedy czujesz ból, wiesz że żyjesz, Gotokuneko-sama – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Na sobie nie miał dosłownie nic, więc kocur rzucił mu starą zasłonę wygrzebaną z kociego zwoju.

Spróbował wstać. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał usiąść. W każdym mięśniu i ścięgnie czuł tysiące ostrych igiełek. Jednak w porównaniu z potężnym bólem lewej skroni to było nic. Był tępy i pulsujący. Nawet dezaktywacja Sharingana nie pomagała, a cholerny Rinnegan wciąż pozostawał aktywny. Kolejne fale sprawiały, że przed oczyma widział czarne i czerwone kręgi. Kiedy próbował zmienić pozycję, ciało go nie usłuchało. Własnej czakry nie wyczuwał wcale. Czyżby stracił wszystkie swoje zdolności jako ninja, prócz samego taijutsu?

Zwinął się nagle w kłębek i poczuł dziwne uczucie, że wszystko mu się w gardle podnosi, a żołądek skurcza się miarowo. Naciągało go tak przez chwilę, po czym zwymiotował żółcią. Ogarnęła go ciemność. Wrażenie to szybko przeszło, zaś on leżał na trawie i nawet nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie iść.

Strzyżyki wydały z siebie zaniepokojone "trrr". Szary kocur wygrzewał się na popołudniowym słońcu.

- Przedobrzyłeś - doskoczył do niego, położył łapę pod lewym okiem. Zdumiony Uchiha poczuł, że Rinnegan pozostał uśpiony. Jakim cudem to zrobił? Jednak samiec nie wyglądał na kogoś kto chętnie udziela wyjaśnień. Czarny kocur zajął się czyszczeniem łapek.

- Dam radę – oparł się o pień drzewa i powoli wstał. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Teraz miał wrażenie, że jego czaszkę z jednej strony obejmuje metalowa obręcz i stopniowo się zaciska. Zużył prawie całą czakrę, przypomniał sobie. To, że żył graniczyło z cudem. Złapał rzucony mu przez kocura kawałek materiału i owinął się nim jak yukatą. Silny zapach kocimiętki przyprawił go o mdłości.

- Możemy robić przerwy - czarnozłoty ziewnął ponownie. - Nie myśl o tym, że wezmę cię na grzbiet jak jakiś podrzędny kundel.

Jego rozmówca wyglądał na rasistę. Strzyżyki uratowały mu życie, choć nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobi później. Akatsuki miało jeszcze nietknięte rezerwy finansowe poza Pięcioma Narodami, wolał jednak zachować je na inną okazję. Do kryjówek wykorzystywanych przez organizację nie mógł wrócić. Idąc powoli krok po kroczku, a raczej powłócząc nogami ze zmęczenia podążał za swoim przewodnikiem. Czego chciały od niego koty?

Wyszli na wysokie wzgórze porośnięte niskimi zaroślami i starymi dębami. Wiatr przywiał zapach jeziora z dołu. Kiedy wyszli poza linię drzew, rzeczywiście w dolinie lśniła tafla jeziora. Na samym środku jeziora wznosiła się wielka biało-złota budowla przypominająca kota z podniesioną do góry prawą łapką. Futsukayoi. Madara wspomniał tę nazwę raz podczas ich trzyletniej nauki. Budowla była połączona z lądem długim, drewnianym pomostem. Drugi kot łakomie patrzył na małe ptaszki na ramieniu człowieka. Większy kocur fuknął na niego ostrzegawczo.

*.*.*

Futsukayoi było niewielkim, zatłoczonym miastem. Słychać było śmiechy i urywki rozmów, brzęk monet, kocięta proszące rodziców o smakołyki. W powietrzu wyczuwał smażoną rybę, kurczaka w cytrynie i sake o zapachu kociego moczu.

- Jak wiele wiesz o związku rodziny Uchiha z nami? – zapytał znów Gotokuneko, kiedy Obito rozglądał się po okolicy. Nie zobaczył ani jednego człowieka.

- Niewiele, Gotokuneko-sama.

- Widocznie Madara uznał, że nasze więzi nie mają znaczenia. Bywał u naszych przodków za młodu.

- Madara-sensei miał coś z wami wspólnego? – zainteresował się. Czarnozłoty kocur zastanawiał się jakim cudem Obito jest tak gadatliwy. Powinien być nieprzytomny, chociaż ci nędzni ludzie czasem go zaskakiwali.

- Stare dzieje, jeszcze z poprzednich pokoleń – odpowiedział – Prawdę mówiąc, dawno nie gościliśmy człowieka, a jeszcze dawniej Uchihy przyzywającego ptaszki – przeszli przez korytarz, schody w kształcie ryby. Kończyły się rybim pyszczkiem i zasłoną. Zapach mięty był wyczuwalny aż tutaj.

- Możecie wejść – odezwał się głęboki, schrypnięty głos zza kurtyny.

Gotokuneko wszedł do środka jako pierwszy. Mężczyzna podążył za nim, stawiając wciąż ostrożne i niepewne kroki. Starał się wyglądać porządnie i iść w miarę prosto. W głowie mu się kręciło.

- Sasuke zginął w walce z Naruto, niichan – czarny kocur otarł się o policzek wielkiego białego kota leżącego na grzbiecie. Oczy miał koloru miodu, lekko zmrużone. Nowinki sprawiły, że posmutniał. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim wyszedł z roślinki. – Dojrzewałeś dość długo, dziecko – odpowiedział na jego wątpliwości, choć nawet nie wypowiedział ich na głos. – Naruto został Hokage.

- Sasuke-kun – westchnął melancholijnie leżący na poduszkach kot, nie interesując się wieściami o nowym szefie Konohy – Musieliśmy sporo się natrudzić przy naprawie sufitu, to prawda. Szkoda chłopaka. Był zdolny, ale Klątwa go wykończyła. – wskazał Obito pojedynczą poduszkę, aby na niej spoczął. – Zostałeś ostatnim ze swojego klanu. To dlatego posłałem po ciebie. Odrzuć moją propozycję, a ja zadbam, byś zginął w męczarniach, morderco.

Mężczyzna milczał. Wbił spojrzenie w podłogę, a ręce zacisnął w pięści. Władca Futsukayoi już wiedział. Co za ironia. Morderca, który bał się śmierci.

- Nekomata-sama – usiadł na poduszce. – Składasz mi propozycję. Wysłucham jej, pamiętaj jednak o tym, że umowy z nukeninami są ryzykowne. Przegrałem wojnę – spojrzał na swe ręce. – W każdej chwili mogę stać się poszukiwanym ninja, a moja obecność może sprowadzić ci na kark ludzi.

- To prawda – ziewnął Nekomata. – Pamiętaj jednak, że Futsukayoi zawsze pozostawało bezstronne. Moje koty wykonują wiele zleceń poza miastem, jednak poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, nie wpuszczam tu ludzi. Ostatnio zniszczyli mi dach, ach Sasuke-kun.

- Sprowadziłem Sasuke na złą drogę – przyznał po chwili, jakby chciał sam siebie upomnieć. Rozgrzeszyć? Biały kot machnął ogonem, a w jego niezwykłych oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk.

- Koniec gadki. Koty i Uchihów łączyła szczególna więź.

- Madara mi wystarczająco wiele przekazał – mruknął. – Później nie omieszkał mnie wykorzystać. Niestety Uchiha przed szkoda i po szkodzie głupi. Czym jest ta wspólna więź o której mówisz? Czego dotyczy?

- Wykracza poza wasze małe główki, dziecko – odpowiedział wprost. – Rzeczy, których możesz nauczyć się jedynie od kotów, dziecko moje drogie. Madara pomimo że był najpotężniejszym shinobim w historii, nie wiedział wszystkiego. Wiem, że Rinnegan w lewym oku nie należy do ciebie, lecz do Izuny. Madara też miewał migreny po używaniu Tsukuyomi i Ungaikyou.

- Ungaikyou? – powtórzył ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby usłyszał tę nazwę po raz pierwszy. Zatem dzieciak nie wiedział o czwartym doujutsu Madary.

- Twój praojciec poza Amaterasu, Susano'o i Tsukuyomi posiadał Ungaikyou jako czwartą moc - wyjaśnił. - Odbite na płaskiej powierzchni każe widzieć rzeczy, których najbardziej się boimy lub pragniemy.

Dinozaur Uchiha nigdy mu nie wspomniał o czymś podobnym. Pewnie chciał zachować tę wiedzę dla siebie jako kartę atutową. Rzeczywiście, moce praojca były niemalże boskie.

- Masz nadzieję, że posiądę tę wiedzę. Czy istnieje jakiś szczególny powód, Nekomata-sama? - oparł się rękami o podłogę, żeby nie zemdleć. Miał złe przeczucia. - Nie czuję swoich mocy.

- Z pustego Rikudou Sennin nawet nie naleje – w głosie Nekomaty była drwina. – Gwarantuję jednak, że nie straciłeś swoich mocy. Jesteś potomkiem Madary i ostatnim Uchihą, morderco. To, czego się będziesz uczył wymaga twojego limitu krwi. Twoja połowa Senju, to jeszcze lepiej. Gdyby było inaczej, nie byłoby cię tutaj.

- Moja połowa Senju nie jest taka wspaniała, jak twierdzisz. Ta sztuczna masa trzyma mnie przy życiu, ale wątpię że z takim ciałem nadaję się do twoich celów, Nekomata-sama.

- Nie pierdol – zasyczał kocur. Uchiha cofnął się odruchowo, widząc niebezpieczny cień w kocich oczach. Wolał nie lekceważyć swojego gospodarza – Nie usprawiedliwiaj się. Chcesz żyć? Współpracuj, 'bito-baka. Teraz pozwól, że Gotokuneko cię odprowadzi – tęsknie spojrzał w stronę kocimiętki.

- Do zobaczenia, niichan. Musimy później pomówić – pomachał ogonem, dając Uchihie znać, by udał się za nim. Za załomem korytarza znajdowały się drzwiczki w kształcie ryby. - Tu będziesz mieszkać.

Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Poza starym kocem leżącym na podłodze w środku nic się nie znajdowało. Czarnozłoty wepchnął Obito do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. Spryskał ścianę moczem, potupał i poszedł sobie, machając wściekle ogonem. Za jakie grzechy? Tymczasem mężczyzna położył się na kocyku i zasnął w ułamku sekundy.

*.*.*

- On spowodował śmierć dziesiątek tysięcy shinobich – upierał się Gotokuneko. Przyszedł do brata później i dalej nagabywał go w sprawie zaproszonego gościa – Chcesz trzymać osobę jego pokroju w Futsukayoi? Może i uznają go za zmarłego, ale Kage, Naruto Uzumaki nie są głupcami. Narażasz nas… Madara Uchiha przeżył walkę z Senju Hashiramą, więc zaczną go szukać.

Nekomata zafuczał.

- Kuma no Neko zawsze była neutralna – odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem. – Posiadamy cenne umiejętności, które są pożądane przez potencjalnych klientów. Szanują nas za to i za naszą bezstronność. Nie jestem głupcem, niichan. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele ryzykuję.

- Zabijesz go jeśli zawiedzie twoje oczekiwania – nalegał kocur o czarno złotym futrze. – Kocie interesy są dla mnie ważniejsze niż twój sentyment do dawnych więzi z klanem Uchiha.

- Ta wiedza nie może zostać zapomniana! – rozzłościł się Nekomata. Uderzył puchatą łapą w podłogę aż zatrzęsły się ściany. Z sufitu spadło trochę tynku – Dla Futsukayoi to znaczy naprawdę wiele, bracie. Mam moralny obowiązek zadbać i zabezpieczyć wspólną przyszłość.

- Och, daj spokój – Gotokuneko wiedział, że władca miasta właśnie zaczął swoją umoralniającą gadkę o sentymentalnej przeszłości. To wszystko wina Uchihy Sasuke. – Oni są przeklęci, niisan. Co sprawia, że w niego wierzysz i utrzymasz jego losy w sekrecie?

- Czuję, że może wyniknąć z tego coś niezwykłego, tak samo jak zmieniło mnie spotkanie z Sasuke. Szkoda, że Hokage wykończył chłopaka – westchnął.

- Wciąż to przeżywasz – Gotokuneko zaczął ugniatać łapkami dywanik. – Rokudaime na pewno chciał go ocalić. W tym jesteście do siebie podobni, że zajmujecie się beznadziejnymi przypadkami.

Ironia podszyta goryczą w głosie czarnego kocura wcale nie zdziwiła Nekomaty. Jego młodszy brat był pozbawiony wiary w to, że ludzie mogą zmieniać się na lepsze. Gdyby nie wydał mu wyraźnych dyspozycji, wykończyłby Obito na miejscu.

* * *

Kilka miesięcy później

Siedzieli i patrzyli w wodę po której pływały wieńce ze świecami w środku. Zgromadzone na pomostach koty obserwowały jak płyną w stronę brzegu. Nekomata wraz z bratem ujrzał Uchihę. Puszczał na wodę wieniec z dwoma świecami. Kiedy przyjrzał się tworzącym wianek roślinom pojął, że dawno temu ktoś z jego najbliższych utonął w rzece. Na wieńcu była umieszczona biała muszelka i piórko strzyżyka. Dwie świece oznaczały, że nie była to jedna osoba. Postępy w senjutsu poczynił widoczne, z resocjalizacją było nieco gorzej. Cholerny mały braciszek Itachiego sprawił, że Nekomacie w głowie się poprzestawiało.

_„Azuki togou ka,_

_hito totte kuou ka?_

_shoki shoki._"

_"Będę kruszył moje azuki,_

_Może znajdę kogoś do zjedzenia?_

_Shoki, Shoki!"_

Dziecinna śpiewanka, którą Tekiyaki i Takiyeki uwielbiały wykonywać na dwa głosy spacerując nad rzeką Naka. To jej czarny i niebezpieczny nurt porwał tratwę na której płynęły, a potem pochłonął ich życia jak wiecznie głodny potwór. Jednak ciała topielców nie wypływały na wierzch od razu. Siostry zostały zamordowane.

- Kasha-san – wielki kot oblizał swe futerko. – Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć.

- Nauczałeś go kocich technik ukrywania czakry, Nekomata-sama? – ruda kocica z jednym uchem trącała łapą ruszający się ogon Gotokuneko.

Ziewnął.

- Nawet jeśli tak, co z tego – pacnął ją w bok. – Dzieciak boi się śmierci. Podobno rozwiesili za nim listy gończe. Całe życie się ukrywa i ucieka przed nieuniknionym. Dzieciak dopełni swojej części umowy i opuści Futsukayoi. Zadowoleni?

Ruda odsunęła się.

- Sentymentalny z ciebie głupiec, Nekomata-sama – prychnęła. – Wszystkie koty się z ciebie śmieją. Uczysz dzieciaka rzeczy, które są zakazane dla ludzi. Dlaczego? Ponieważ jest ostatnim z rodu?

Prychała przy tym gniewnie, a jej ogon stał się nastroszony jak szczotka do butelek. Trysnęła moczem na barierkę pomostu.

- Bardzo zabawne. Nie kpij sobie z kociego dziedzictwa, Kasha-kun – uderzył ja mocno ogonem w bok, widocznie rozzłoszczony. Futerko na grzbiecie kotki się uniosło. Wyszczerzyła zęby i położyła uszy po sobie.

- Nie przekonasz go – czarno złoty odezwał się, nie odrywając oczu od nocnego nieba. – Duma niisan jest nie do przecenienia. To prawda, że ludzie nas lekceważą i twierdzą że nie mamy żadnego wkładu w historię Pięciu Narodów.

To było oczywistą nieprawdą. Mieszkańcy Futsukayoi byli równie dumni jak Uchihowie, jeśli nie bardziej.

* * *

**Gotokuneko - demon-kot wylegujący się przed ogniem. Pilnuje domowego ogniska, kiedy nie ma domowników. Także postać mitologiczna.**

**Nekomata - zmiennokształtny kot z rozdwojonym ogonem.**

**Bakeneko - zmiennokształtny kot z japońskiej mitologii. Neko-nin z kociego miasta-państwa. **

**Ungaikyou - z japońskiej mitologii, lustro opętane przez demona pokazujące różne dziwy.**

**Sanastoit - miasto na dalekim zachodzie. Nie występuje w Naruto.**

**Kasha - kot z japońskiej mitologii. Zstępuje z nieba i zabiera zwłoki.**

**niisan, niichan - starszy brat/braciszek.**

**Futsukayoi - miasto-państwo kotów. Nazwa własna, aczkolwiek twierdza kotów pojawiła się w anime.**

**Wa'nyuudou - płonące koło z twarzą złego szlachcica, który dręczył swoich poddanych. Tutaj, jedno z najpoteżniejszych technik pieczętujących rodu Uzumaki. Kiedy twarz otworzy oczy cel zostaje zapieczętowany. Przy pieczętowaniu klonów pieczętuje także oryginał. Wyczerpująca technika jednego rzutu. Naruto potrzebował mocy Kuramy i pozostałych shinobich aby aktywować tę technikę, ale i tak był wyczerpany.**

**Ichijin Funki – wirujące podmuchy wiatru, sztuczka strzyżyków. Z****amyka się kogoś (dusza+ciało) w małym ziarenku roślinki. Potem strzyżyk je wypluwa i z ziarnka grochu wyrasta kwiatek. W środku kwiatka siedzi ten ktoś, kogo się złapało. **


	2. Darui i synowie

**Naruto (chwała Bogu) nie należy do mnie.**

**Pomysł stosunkowo dziwny, czyli zawirowania czasoprzestrzenne wywołane nocnymi rozmowami niekontrolowanymi. Dzięki wielkie M.! W każdym razie nie wszystko poszło tak jak myślały Zjednoczone Siły Shinobich. Powstało po dużej ilości wina, śliwek w czekoladzie i sushi z węgorzem. Rzecz dzieje się około 15 lat po Czwartej Wojnie, możliwe podróże w czasie i przestrzeni. Wszyscy chcą, żeby był martwy. Jednak sam zainteresowany odkrywa, że życie jest piękne.**

**AU/OTP zainspirowana "There's no Place" i pewnymi miniaturkami autorstwa Blacknoise - dzięki wielkie!/Postacie OOC**

**Niektóre postacie mogą nosić cechy Gary Stu/Mary Sue - nie jestem zbyt dobra w te klocki, więc rady mile widziane :)**

_**"Wspomnienia"**_

_Myśli/sny_

_"Cytaty"_

**Głos Bijuu/Telepatia**

Czas i miejsce przy przeskokach w miejscu/czasie

*.*.* to samo miejsce, krótkie przeskoki w czasie (granica kilku dni, z reguły to ten sam dzień)

* * *

_„Tsunade-sama z Konohagakure umierała na naszych oczach. Szwadron z trudem wygrzebał pięciu Kage spod skał, ciężko rannych, ale żywych. _  
_- Znak na jej czole zniknął – poinformował nas młody Iwa-nin._  
_- Jeszcze możemy ją uratować! – krzyknąłem. Kunoichi z jednostki medycznej szybko podbiegła do nas. Jej towarzysze zajmowali się pozostałymi rannymi, a łagodne zielone światło promieniowało z ich rąk._  
_- Nie musisz, Sakura-chan – odezwała się Tsunade, plując krwią. – Zdecydowałam się oddać moje życie w zamian za pozostałych Kage. _  
_- Tsunade-sama – dziewczyna o różowych włosach z trudem panowała nad sobą. Użyła jeszcze więcej leczniczej czakry, lecz ręka jednej z legendarnych Sanninów powstrzymała ją. – Proszę…_  
_- Podjęłam już decyzję – przerwała jej, głos Godaime-sama był słaby, lecz stanowczość z jaką wypowiedziała te słowa sprawiła, że dziewczyna opuściła ręce. – Jesteś dzielna i dasz sobie radę, Sakura. Mam dla ciebie prośbę._  
_- Tak, Tsunade-sama?- różowowłosa złapała jej rękę, chcąc jej towarzyszyć w ostatnich momentach życia._  
_- Chroń Naruto. On jest kluczem do zwycięstwa… - przerwała, zamykając oczy. – Będzie z niego dobry… Rokudaime Hokage._  
_Zmarła z uśmiechem na ustach._  
_- Tsunade-sensei! – zaprotestowała kunoichi o imieniu Sakura. Jej krzyk było słychać daleko, a moi towarzysze odwrócili się w jej stronę, lecz lekarki nawet nie drgnęły. Były opanowane do perfekcji. W końcu wtuliła się w ciało swej nauczycielki i wydała z siebie rozdzierający serce płacz._  
_- Sakura-san – odważyłem się do niej podejść i położyłem rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. – Byłaś uczennicą Tsunade-hime, rozumiem więc jak boli strata najbliższych._  
_Łkająca medyczka popatrzyła na mnie, ale nie odepchnęła mojej ręki. Znałem to spojrzenie aż za dobrze. _  
_- Spóźniłam się – z trudem rozróżniałem jej słowa. Wytarła łzy o rękaw._  
_- Hokage-sama z całą pewnością nie chciałaby, żeby jej poświęcenie poszło na marne – odpowiedziałem. – Wyglądasz na zdolną medyczną ninja, Sakura-san, a pomoc przy rannych jest potrzebna. Niestety moja kontrola czakry jest beznadziejna i mogę się przydać jako źródło czakry, nic więcej._  
_- To wystarczy – wstała. Puściłem jej ramię._  
_- Udon z Kirigakure – przedstawiłem się._  
_Razem z uczennicą Tsunade-hime udaliśmy się pomóc pozostałym Kage."_  
„Uciekający Hokage", tom trzeci „Przypadków nieudolnego Udona z Kirigakure" autorstwa Senbona.

* * *

Konoha, dwanaście lat po czwartej wojnie

Kakashi Hatake otworzył oczy po kolejnej, nieudanej próbie zaśnięcia. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w wiszącą na ścianach kolekcję zdjęć ze ślubu Sakury, a potem z uroczystego wyboru Naruto na Rokudaime Hokage. Znów miał wrażenie, że miał gościa w nocy. Oczywiście do tej pory nie zdołał odgadnąć, kto go tak namiętnie nawiedza.  
Przestał widzieć uśmiechniętego Choijego, Ino z największym na świecie bukietem kwiatów wiśni. Zamiast tego w jego ustach pojawił się popiół.  
To był śmiertelny cios, był tego pewien. Zdumiony Uchiha popatrzył na srebrnowłosego, którego lewa ręka z Raikiri przebiła mu pierś.  
- Wybacz mi, Kakashi – złapał go za ramię, ale nie dokończył. Uśmiechnął się słabo, a w czerwonym i szarym oku Obito zaczęło gasnąć życie. Przedtem spojrzał w niebo, prosto w czerwony księżyc. Na całym jego ciele pojawiły się małe pęknięcia, a potem zaczęło rozsypywać się w proch. Popiół. Tyle zostało Kakashiemu z przeszłości. Garść prochów i groby do odwiedzania. Tsuki no Me zakończyło się niepowodzeniem, pozostawiając liczne ofiary.  
Mimo wszystko nie potrafił go znienawidzić. Zabijając dawnego przyjaciela czuł żal, że rzeczy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej. Wtedy. Dziś ból, rozgoryczenie, a nawet nienawiść zmieniła jego spojrzenie na Obito.  
Rokudaime po wojnie zaczął przejawiać objawy lekkiej paranoi na punkcie nukenina. Widniał na pierwszej stronie książki Bingo. Suma stu milionów ryo – umieszczona pod podobizną – była o wiele za wysoka, po prostu nie mieściła się mu w głowie. Gokage jednak się uparli. Po historii z Madarą - jak sami twierdzili, wszystko było możliwe. Kakashi nie zamierzał się spierać. Wciąż był jednak zdania, że te miliony ryo to za dużo. To był majątek, który można było przeznaczyć na inne cele.  
Tej nocy się nie wyspał. Rankiem udał się do siedziby Hokage. Tak zaczynali każdy nowy dzień, od kilku lat. Dzieci Naruto wkrótce dorosną. Pewnie zechce uczynić go nauczycielem swoich pociech. Osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko.  
- Nie wyczuwam go, Kakashi-sensei – odparł po raz kolejny Rokudaime, jedząc ramen instant pomiędzy stosami dokumentów urzędowych. Nieraz znajdował makaron przyklejony do rocznych raportów finansowych. Naruto dalej pałał miłością do ramen. Ponieważ jego żona stanowczo mu zabroniła jedzenia tego typu rzeczy w domu,  
Kakashi czuł się niezręcznie, kiedy Naruto nazywał go wciąż swoim sensei. Ciekawe jak czuł się SexySensei, kiedy Yondaime wciąż go tytułował mistrzem. Cóż, będzie musiał do tego przywyknąć.  
Przewrócił kolejną stronę „Zakazana miłość w Kirigakure". Ostatnia część przygód Udona, fajtłapowatego shinobi z Kirigakure była po prostu rewelacyjna. Niejaki Senbon cyklicznie wydawał jej obydwie wersje – dla młodszych i dla tych pełnoletnich. Kakashi zakochał się w tym cyklu po prostu, a najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że na kolejny tom musiał czekać 2-3 lata. W takim odstępie czasu się pojawiały.  
Naruto westchnął. Nie wiedział, co Kakashi widział w pornosach, nawet jeśli były z wysokiej półki.  
- Wszyscy czytacie tego Udona – westchnął Rokudaime.  
- Przy „Ostatnim na polu bitwy" sam się popłakałeś, Naruto – srebrnowłosy nie odrywał spojrzenia od książki.  
Żółtowłosy bohater Konohy skinął głową w milczeniu. Nie znał przyczyny, dla której akurat przygody Udona stały się takie popularne. Czytał ją tylko dlatego, że Hinata go do tego namówiła.  
- Kakashi-sensei, co widzisz w literaturze wojenno-pornograficznej niewysokich lotów?  
Mógłby wymieniać długo.  
- Senbon w ładny sposób opowiada o wojnie – powiedział Kakashi. – Podoba mi się jego spojrzenie na konsekwencje i trudne tematy, jak zagubienie młodzieży i ruch zwolenników Jashina.  
- Strzyżyk tutaj? – zmienił temat, wskazując na widok małego, ruchliwego ptaka z zadartym ogonkiem. W mieście tych ptaków było dość mało, stąd zdziwienie Hokage.  
- Nie widziałem tutaj ostatnio strzyżyków – pojawił się Pakkun. Mops miał już swoje lata. Zaskrzypiały mu kości, gdy wskoczył na parapet.  
- Zachowujesz się jak kot na starość – zauważył Kakashi, patrząc jak pies zwija się w kłębek na nieswoim legowisku. Rzucił okiem na zegarek ścienny i aż pobladł. - Spotkanie! Zapomniałem na śmierć!

Tyle go było widać.

* * *

Hoshigakure no Sato, Osiem lat wcześniej

- Hoshikage-sama – zza drzewa wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w wyjściowy płaszcz. Pod nim rozpoznał białą kamizelkę z jednym ramieniem z Kumogakure, szarą koszulę, wygodne spodnie w tym samym kolorze co koszula i sandały ninja. Nogi i ręce miał zabandażowane.  
Sumaru odwrócił się i westchnął ciężko.  
- Znów zabili niedźwiedzia? – Sumaru spojrzał na przybysza. Eremita mieszkający w Diabelskim Jarze dbał o mieszkające w lesie zwierzęta. Ścigał kłusowników, niszczył ich wnyki. Ostatnio w lesie znaleźli martwego dzika, a obok symbol Jashina. Strażnik lasu szybko go odnalazł i doprowadził przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Sumaru był pewien, że Strzyżyk potrafi znaleźć każdą osobę na świecie. Gdyby go poprosił, mógłby podjąć próbę wyśledzenia Uchihy Obito, jeśli ten rzeczywiście żył. Hoshikage miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości.  
- Nie pozwoliłem im - zdjął z pleców worek i pokazał jego zawartość mężczyźnie. Było w nim pełno sideł i innych przedmiotów należących do kłusowników. Wręczył worek Sumaru i zdał swemu pracodawcy szczegółowy raport z jego strony granicy.  
Wiązała ich swego rodzaju umowa stron, dość ryzykowna dla Hoshikage i niego. W każdym razie potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. W Kraju Niedźwiedzi rozpanoszyli się kłusownicy, a przywódca wioski miał niewielu ludzi. Braki kadrowe były odczuwane po wojnie w każdym z krajów, zwłaszcza wśród Pięciu Narodów.  
Niekiedy widywał Strzyżyka w towarzystwie kobiety ubranej jak mnich, właścicielki khakkhary. W dzisiejszych czasach widok laski z brzękadełkami był rzadkością. Eremita jednak odmówił dalszych wyjaśnień kim jest nieznajoma i co ich łączy. Sumaru nie wnikał. Już i tak wiedział zbyt wiele.

* * *

Kumogakure, jakiś czas później

Zniszczenia dokonane przez Juubiego były wciąż widoczne, mimo starannej odbudowy. Nowe budynki wydawały się mu o wiele lżejsze i piękniejsze niż stare, lecz gdzieś w głębi czuł smutek. Do Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurach zapędziły go poszukiwania cieni na niebie. Chociaż Juubi zrównał całą okolicę z ziemią, góry zostały wzniesione na nowo przez Iwa-ninów i ich Doton: Daichidōkaku.  
Panował tutaj bezustanny ruch, grupka dwudziestu dzieci spacerowała pod nadzorem trzech opiekunów. Siedział na ławce w niewielkim lokalu, prowadzonym przez sympatyczną staruszkę, Datsue-ba. Siwe włosy miała upięte jak koronę, ubrana w ciemnoniebieskie kimono. Jedyną ozdobą był naszyjnik z niebieskimi jak jej oczy kamieniami. Otworzył gazetę, którą kupił w pobliskim kiosku. Nagłówek przedstawiał Kurotsuchi jako Yondaime Tsuchikage. Objęła urząd zaledwie miesiąc temu po rezygnacji swego poprzednika. Onoki przeszedł w stan spoczynku dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego wnuczka opanowała Jinton. Nowe pokolenie jest zdolniejsze od poprzedniego, takie przynajmniej opinie słyszał. W kolejnych pokoleniach rodziny Uchiha klątwa byłaby coraz słabsza. Dzięki niemu już nikt się o tym nie przekona, pomyślał gorzko.  
Z gazety dowiedział się także, że lokalne muzeum wzbogaciło się o Samehadę podarowaną przez Bee. Jeździł on po całym świecie i dawał koncerty, a zebrane fundusze przeznaczał na odbudowę Kumogakure.  
- To są straszni sekciarze – powiedziała starsza pani, nalewająca mu zupy krewetkowej. – Krążą plotki, że ich przywódca jest nieśmiertelny, posiada kosę o trzech ostrzach i potrafi zabić spojrzeniem. Mówią, że porywa w nocy niegrzeczne dzieci, a potem pożera ich dusze.  
- Sekciarze? – zdziwił się. Czarne włosy miał splecione w warkoczyki. – Kogo czczą?  
- Jashina – powiedziała i rozejrzała się. Potem przezornie wykonała kilka gestów rękoma i splunęła za lewe ramię. – Wmawiają naszym dzieciom, że stworzą nowy lepszy świat. Wielu dołączyło do Kaiten.  
- Gdzieś słyszałem podobne słowa – pochłonął swoją porcję. – Dokładkę poproszę.  
- Datsue-baachan! – wpadła ciemnoskóra dziewczynka z kręconymi, wściekle czerwonymi włosami. Miała wściekle czerwone włosy i złote oczy. Eleganckie, różowe kimono w kwiatowe wzory nie pasowało do niej. Za nią pojawiła się dwójka chłopców, bardzo podobna do siebie. Ich brązowozielone kimona były już nieźle przybrudzone. Z myszatymi włosami i czarnymi, żywymi oczami wyglądali jak mniejsze kopie Darui. Mieli tylko nieco jaśniejszą skórę. – Dango poprosimy!

- Fukuko chce podwójną porcję – poprosił jeden z chłopców.  
- Każdy dostanie po jednej - zaczęła wymachiwać papierowym pieniążkiem.  
- Raaaaaaaan – popatrzył na nią błagalnie, ale na jego siostrze nie zrobiło to wrażenia.  
- Ran, dlaczego ty masz pieniądze, a nie ja? – oburzył się jeden z chłopców, wskazując na nią palcem. – To nie fair!  
- Jestem starsza od ciebie, Amikiri! – nie zwróciła uwagi na Fukuko, brata bliźniaka Amikiri który usiadł naprzeciwko jedzącego zupę mężczyzny w średnim wieku.  
- Ojisan – szturchnął go w ramię. – Szukam pewnego shinobiego. Nie widział go pan przypadkiem?  
Po tych słowach wyjął zza pasa pomiętą książkę. Rozpoznał ją od razu, to była Książka Bingo. Otworzył ją i wskazał palcem na pierwszą stronę.  
- Niestety nie, Fukuko-kun – uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie. – Sądzisz, że złapiesz osobę jego pokroju w rodzinnym mieście? Możesz mieć z tym problem. Słyszałem, że zginął na wojnie. Na co wydasz tyle pieniędzy, chłopcze?  
- Będę mógł jeść dango do końca życia, Ojisan – rzekł rozbrajająco. – Raikage-sama twierdzi, że on żyje. Tak samo mówią wszyscy Kage.  
- Fukuko-kun, nie sprzedawaj temu panu tanich sensacji! – oburzyła się Ran. – Tousan od razu by go znalazł i strzepał mu tyłek, gdyby mu się nie umarło.  
- Obasan, dla każdego z tych brzdąców jeszcze po jednym – wyciągnął z kieszeni garść drobniaków.  
- Przepraszam – odezwał się czyjś głos. – One są nieznośne.

Mężczyzna, który wszedł do środka nosił długi płaszcz przyozdobiony symbolem Kumogakure. Kołnierz miał niedbale zgnieciony, a ręce trzymał w kieszeniach białej kamizelki na jednym ramiączku. Swoje ulubione granatowe spodnie też miał wymięte. Kiedy jego żony, Karui nie było w domu mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Dziewczyna była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

- Raikage-sama! – pokłonili się mu wszyscy.  
- Otousan – poskarżył się Fukuko. – Ran nie chce mi kupić drugiego dango!  
- On żebrze po obcych, Otousan – broniła się Ran. – Znów pokazał Ojisan list gończy za Uchihą i pytał się, czy go nie widział. - Darui rzucił im zmęczone spojrzenie.

- Gdyby wasza matka to widziała - zaczął. Na wspomnienie Karui dzieciaki popatrzyły po sobie. Kaasan była kochana, ale ustalała w domu żelazne zasady, których wszyscy się musieli trzymać.

- Przepraszamy, Tousan - powiedziały wszystkie grzecznie, po czym zaczęły się przepychać i siłować na spojrzenia. Znów zaczęły się przekrzykiwać. Co za wstyd. Wyszło na to, że Raikage własnych dzieci nie potrafi wychować. Co na to powiedzą ludzie?  
Staruszka postawiła wtedy na stoliku trzy podwójne porcje dango. Kłótnie dzieci nagle umilkły, a zmęczony Darui usiadł ciężko obok mężczyzny. Były zajęte jedzeniem i miał choć chwilę spokoju.  
- One kiedyś mnie wykończą – przyznał słabym głosem. – Mam od groma obowiązków i dziś musiałem się spotkać z inspektorami budowlanymi. Nie dziwię się, że Yondaime zrezygnował z tej roboty. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za te małe urwisy – wyjął portfel w kształcie krokodyla, lecz sugestywne spojrzenie mężczyzny go powstrzymało.  
- Godaime-sama, proszę nie robić sobie kłopotu. Może pewnego dnia to ja będę zmuszony prosić o przysługę.

* * *

Kohona, lato tego samego roku

W środku lata w Konohagakure było ciepło, nawet w nocy. Wślizgnął się przez otwarte okno do mieszkania mężczyzny. Włamywacz śmierdział kotem, co miało zmylić ewentualny pościg. Stanął nad łóżkiem srebrnowłosego i wsłuchiwał się w jego mamrotanie przez sen. Poruszał się we śnie niespokojnie, rozkopując prześcieradła i lekki koc, którym był przykryty. Nieporządek w mieszkaniu Kakashiego został uprzątnięty zapewne damską ręką.

To już piąty związek srebrnowłosego.

Na początku była Yuugao z nawykiem nocnych kąpieli.

Potem był Yamato z nawykiem hodowania bansai. Podobno Anko skradła jego serce i zostawił Kakashiego.

Trzecia z kolei była dziewczyna, której imienia nie pamiętał. Była straszną bałaganiarą, nie goliła nóg i zapuszczała paznokcie. Robiła najlepsze miso z bakłażanem pod słońcem.

Czwarta z kolei nie znosiła psów i hodowała jaszczurki. Żywiła się wyłącznie słodkimi i smażonymi rzeczami, zmuszając partnera do ich jedzenia. Kakashi nienawidził takich potraw. Oddałby duszę za dobrze przyrządzone miso z bakłażanem i opiekanego na słono makrelosza albo sajrę.

Ostatnia z kolei wydawała się być w porządku. Czyżby Kakashi w końcu znalazł sobie normalną dziewczynę?

- Wybacz mi, Obito - powiedział przez sen. Od razu popatrzył w stronę mężczyzny, kończąc swoje rozważania na temat towarzyszy życia Kakashiego. Miał nocne koszmary, tak samo jak on. Łączyło ich mniej rzeczy niż dzieliło. Ostatnio nie zmrużył wcale oka, nawiedzany przez widmo wojny, krwi, drzew i czerwonego księżyca. Rano Wilga będzie na niego czekała w tym samym miejscu i znów morderczy sparing.

- Kashi - powiedział cicho, niemal niedosłyszalnie. Sądząc z przepływu czakry był pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Ośmielił się zostawić przedmiot zapakowany w szary papier na stoliku. Uważał, żeby nie zostawić przy tym najmniejszego śladu. Potem po raz ostatni przyjrzał się twarzy Kakashiego. Wyszedł w nocną ciszę i tęsknie przyjrzał się pogrążonemu w półmroku mieście. Szkoda, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł tu wrócić na stałe i oglądać Konohy z tej perspektywy. Mieszkanie Kakashiego było położone w naprawdę ładnym miejscu. Zawiał wiatr, a z miejsca w którym przed chwilą stał uleciało stadko strzyżyków.

*.*.*

- Śmierdzi kotem - stwierdził rankiem. - Zapach urywa się na balkonie. Czyżbym miał tajemniczego adoratora?

- Może znów odwiedził cię pijany Gai? - rzuciła z łazienki Yukinko z nutką drwiny w głosie. - Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko trójkątom miłosnym, dopóki nie czytacie "IchaIcha" na dwa głosy.

- Nie, kochanie. Będę musiał go złapać - odkrzyknął. - Kupiłaś ryż i marynowane makrelosze?

- Są w lodówce - wyszła z łazienki przebrana w piżamę. Wysoka i wysportowana, obdarzona w krągłe piersi i zgrabne uda. Pod szaroniebieskimi oczami miała worki ze zmęczenia. Swoje myszate włosy zawiązała w kok.

Bezpośrednio z łazienki przechodziło się do pokoju dziennego, w którym Kakashi jadł śniadanie. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się.

- Zmęczona po nocce wskakujesz do łóżka? - objął ją wpół jedną ręką, drugą przewrócił stronę w książce.

- Tak. Chcę cię jeszcze ucałować przed snem - ugryzła go delikatnie w ucho. - Porozmawiaj ze mną zamiast czytać te pornole. Jak ty możesz w ogóle coś takiego czytać? - Była to jej jedyna i zasadnicza wada - krytykowała jego zainteresowanie literaturą. Spośród jego partnerek ta była najbardziej zawzięta. Poddał się i odłożył "Uciekającego Kage" na bok, nie chcąc kłótni przy śniadaniu. Zaraz miał wyjść do Hokage, lecz i tak był spóźniony.

Ułożył sobie życie i czuł się w miarę szczęśliwy, gdyby nie te sny...


	3. Spotkanie niekontrolowane

**Naruto nie należy do mnie.**

**Projekt to jedna wielka gdybologia stosowana.**

**OC, Wilhelmina Fryderyka vel Wilga może trącić Mary Sue. Główną jej cechą są podróże we śnie/wędrówka po nurcie czasoprzestrzeni i zwiedzanie różnych dziwnych miejsc. Ma zdolność do wchodzenia w interakcje z otoczeniem i postaciami, więc duchem nie jest. Jednak czas przebywania w danym miejscu jest dość krótki i zależy od tego ile siły zużyje. Różne zdolności bohaterki wynikają z jej wcześniejszej przygody - została porwana z duszą i ciałem (w pakiecie) do Elophei - kreacja własna. Porwanie było omyłkowe, ale nie mieli tam technicznej możliwości odesłania jej do domu : Tam zaczęła pracować wśród pewnego ludu, poznała nowych przyjaciół i uczyła się przez dwadzieścia lat. Przy powrocie do domu popełniła błąd w wyniku którego zginęła jej przyjaciółka. W miarę możliwości stara się szlifować swoje umiejętności. Stąd wynika to, że jest w stanie dotrzymać kroku Tobiemu - nie za długo. Dogadać się potrafi co prawda nie najlepiej - kilkanaście miesięcy w Japonii robi swoje (ach, ta młodzieńcza miłość!).**

**Do Seshi - dzięki za komentarz :) Całość powstaje raczej na bieżąco, więc z czasem wszystko się wyjaśni ;) Pytania, komentarze i sugestie mile widziane.**

„_Stałem w pierwszym rzędzie. Rana na nodze zadana przez ostry drewniany pal chwilę wcześniej mi dokuczała, ale nie myślałem o tym. Wielu shinobich było w gorszym stanie niż ja. Niektórzy walczyli o życie, inni odeszli. My trwaliśmy razem, połączeni wspólnym celem. Zatem Madara Uchiha naprawdę nie był „Madarą Uchihą" lecz jego krewnym. Rodzina mentalnych popaprańców. Kiedy stracili kontrolę nad Juubim, ruszyli do ataku ponownie. Osłonił nas blondyn z Konohy. Jego srebrnowłosy towarzysz ścigał drugiego Uchihę. Walczyli tak szybko, że nie nadążałem za nim spojrzeniem. Technika zapieczętowania, którą miał zamiar użyć Naruto i antypatyczny, blady chłopak z rozwiniętym zwojem była dość skomplikowana. Potrzebowali czakry od całego Sprzymierzenia, żeby ją wykonać. Cały kłopot polegał na tym, żeby odwrócić uwagę Madary. Ktoś powiedział, że kluczem jest śmierć drugiego przeciwnika. Podobno tylko on mógł użyć jutsu dające Madarze młode ciało za cenę własnego życia._

_Przygotowaliśmy się, łapiąc się za ręce i łącząc swe siły w jedno. Wypchać każdą ilość energii przez dłonie i podać dalej._

_Z niedaleka doszedł do nas odgłos przypominający ćwierkanie tysiąca ptaków._

_- Wanyudo – usłyszałem cichy szept Naruto i jego towarzysza, który namalował na zwoju ogromne koło z głowa w środku. Oczy głowy były zamknięte. Wyglądało trochę strasznie i było przeznaczone dla Madary. Podobno kiedy otworzy oczy wchłonie i zniszczy na zawsze duszę tego, na kogo skierowany będzie jej wzrok._

_- Dalej go ściga – usłyszałem komentarz shinobiego w zielonym ubraniu. – Kakashi! Młodość zwycięży!_

_To działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Srebrnowłosy dopadł w końcu przeciwnika. Nie mógł nic zrobić, wyczerpał limit swego Kamui. Naładowana błyskawicami ręka Kakashiego wbiła się w lewą pierś czarnowłosego. Ten powiedział coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie usłyszał żaden z nas. Błyskawice obróciły jego ciało w pył, który rozwiał wiatr. Nim cały się rozsypał, popatrzył w księżyc. Co tam ujrzał? Nie wiem. Miałem wrażenie, że widzę małe, brązowe ptaki. Cholera, halucynacje spowodowane przez najsilniejsze jutsu w historii?_

_- KURWA! – głos Madary dał o sobie znać. Potem roześmiał się drwiąco. – Nie zapieczętujecie mnie tą nędzną techniką._

_Jego pewność siebie zniknęła nagle. W tę pieczęć włożyliśmy wszystkie swoje siły i nadzieje. Niemal czuliśmy jak się szarpie, a jego dusza usiłuje wyrwać się z mocy pieczęci. Na próżno. Udało się nam wykorzystać jedyny moment w którym stracił swoją czujność, widząc śmierć Obito. To oznaczało, że jego plany się rypły, tak twierdziła różowowłosa piękność. Potem wszystko stało się białe. Poczułem się wolny jak ptak, a ciemność i mroczna obecność która nas przytłaczała zniknęła. Nawet oddychało mi się lżej. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy w nocne niebo, które rozjaśniało się na wschodzie._

_Nadchodził nowy dzień. Gdzieś wewnątrz siebie miałem jednak obawy co do przyszłości._

_- Będzie żył – zapewniła Sakura młodego mężczyznę wyglądającego na młodszą wersję Maito Gai. Był to Rock Lee, o ile moja pamięć mnie nie zawiodła. – Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby go uratować. Neji kocha Tenten. Jest moją przyjaciółką. Nie chcę, żeby ona także była smutna. Ta okropna wojna narobiła wystarczająco wiele szkód."_

„Ostatni na placu boju", szósty i ostatni tom „Przypadków nieudolnego Udona z Kirigakure" autorstwa Senbona.

Hoshigakure, 3 lata po wojnie

Wilhelmina Fryderyka, zwana przez niektórych Wilgą, odbywała dziwne podróże we śnie. Za dnia zajęta swoimi obowiązkami, ale gdy ucinała sobie krótkie drzemki, miała wrażenie że wędruje po nieznanych jej terytoriach. To nie była jej pierwsza wędrówka po nurcie. Ostatnim razem została wciągnięta w wielką wojnę z Kazemaku i oddzielona od rodzinnej Europy na dwadzieścia długich lat, dopóki nie znalazła sposobu na powrót do domu. Co prawda przez ten czas nauczyła się naprawdę wiele, poznała grupę wspaniałych przyjaciół, ale tęskniła i bała się, że kiedy wróci nikt z rodziny nie będzie o niej pamiętał. Okazało się wtedy, że była nieobecna przez zaledwie jedną noc. Mogła spokojnie pogrążyć się we śnie, wiedząc że upływający przy podróży czas nie ma znaczenia.

Ogarnął ją zapach lasu – intensywny i żywiczny. Rozejrzała się uważnie, ale las nie przypominał jej żadnego ze znanych jej w okolicy. Znów wędrowała po nurcie. Klasnęła w ręce, przywołując swą khakkharę. Laska była zakończona sercem, na którym zawieszone było sześć brzękadełek, po każdej stronie trzy. Ostatnie brzękadełko znajdowało się na samym szczycie serca. Kiedy ujrzała swój ubiór, głośno się roześmiała. Dlaczego wyglądała jak buddyjski mnich? Na próbę zaczęła ćwiczenia rozciągające z khakkharą, chcąc się przekonać jak zmieniła się jej kondycja. Nie było źle, ale mogło być lepiej. Obiecała sobie, że postara się znaleźć odrobinę wolnego na mały trening sztuk walki.

Postanowiła się rozejrzeć.

Ubranie nie było zbyt wygodne, ale do wszystkiego można było przywyknąć. Wskoczyła na zwalony pień drzewa i zderzyła się z czymś. Usłyszała siarczyste przekleństwo w znajomym języku, l. . Ona i przeszkoda zleciały z drzewa niemal jednocześnie. Mogła przysiąc, że nie wyczuła nic specjalnego. Upadek nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych, nawet jeśli go złagodziła.

Z tamtej strony nadleciało stadko głośno ćwierkających ptaków, rdzawo brązowych z jasnymi brzuszkami. Spojrzała tam skąd przyleciały i zobaczyła coś, czego teoretycznie człowiek nie mógł ujrzeć.

Obiekt, z którym się zderzyła był mężczyzną ubranym w maskujący płaszcz. Nie widziała jego twarzy, jedynie najdziwniejsze w świecie oczy. Nie zdążyła dostrzec ich koloru, ponieważ równie szybko stały się czarne, kiedy uniósł dwa palce. Musiała się skupić, żeby go wyczuć. Jego obecność była rozmyta i niewyraźna jak wpół zapomniany sen. W ułamku sekundy go już nie było.

- Szybki jest – powiedziała do siebie. Postanowiła go śledzić.

Obito wracający z Hoshigakure wpadł na ciemnowłosą mniszkę. Obydwoje wylądowali na ziemi. Posłał ptaki, aby odwrócić jej uwagę. Doszła do siebie w krótkim czasie, a potem spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Zdążył je zamknąć, na szczęście.

_Wyczuła mnie! _O mało co nie wpadł w panikę.

Spotkania z ANBU i Hunter-ninami bywały rzadkie, ale nieuniknione. Czasem rzeczywiście robiło się gorąco. Pokusił się o aktywację Sharingana. Z cholernym Rinneganem wciąż miał problemy i musiał używać pieczęci. Czy tym razem posłali za nim jakąś zdolną mniszkę? Na sobie miała szafranową kesa nałożoną na smoliście czarny płaszcz wierzchni – koromo. Spod niego wystawały warami, tradycyjne słomiane obuwie mnichów.

Cóż, będzie musiał ją zgubić. Wolał nie myśleć o tym co będzie jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji. Powłoka wyższego stopnia mogła jej pomóc. We śnie, w którym się znajdowała osiągnięcie takiego skupienia, zabrało jej chwilę czasu. Dzięki swej potężniejszej postaci sprawdzi możliwości przeciwnika, a potem opracuje najlepszą strategię.

Przed jego oczyma mignęła wtedy srebrna khakkhara z wieloma brzękadełkami. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, spojrzał na nie i poczuł, że to był jego błąd. Zapieczętowała w ten sposób jego oczy! Na szczęście tylko tymczasowo. Połączył się prawą ręką z drzewem, wnikając coraz bardziej w jego strukturę. Pora się zbierać. Pojawiła się ponownie, tym razem przed miejscem, w którym zamierzał wyjść.

- Dobra jesteś – odezwał się ponury i twardy, choć nieco znudzony głos. Miała wrażenie, że jest znacznie głębszy, z ukrytymi bolesnymi doświadczeniami. Mówił po japońsku? W takim razie porozmawiają co najwyżej o pogodzie. Właściciel wyłonił się z drzewa. W zasadzie była to tylko jego głowa. – ANBU cię zatrudniło?

Odpowiedziała mu w twardym, nieprzyjemnym języku. Nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Obcokrajowiec? Na to wygląda. Nie dość, że siedzi mu na ogonie to w dodatku go ściga.

- Nie, ojisan – więc potrafiła mówić normalnie. Zerknął na khakkharę podejrzliwie. Cholera. Cała sytuacja zaczęła mu działać na nerwy, ale udało mu się uspokoić. Negatywne emocje i zamiary Hokage wyczuwał w okamgnieniu. Wolał unikać używania ninjutsu, choć samo wyciszanie czakry było wystarczającym wyzwaniem. Będzie musiał kiedyś odwdzięczyć się Nekomacie za nauki i schronienie.

- Wobec tego kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz? – założył ręce na piersi, wciąż czujny i gotowy. Wyglądało na to, że byli sami w lesie.

- Jestem Ougonchou – uniosła biały wachlarz wojenny ozdobiony pojedynczą, czerwoną kropką. Schowała go potem między fałdy ubrania – Nie zostałam wysłana przez ANBU czymkolwiek to jest. Po prostu zaintrygowałeś mnie.

- To wszystko? – wysyczał Uchiha. – Nosisz ze sobą symbol pokoju i wojny. Nie graj wariatki, Ougonchou-san.

Musiał się jej pozbyć i to szybko. Błysnęło, gdy ruszył do ataku. Jej laska była naprawdę twarda, stwierdził zatrzymując ją prawą ręką. Odwinął się i zahaczył o podbródek kobiety.

- Dobry jesteś – dorównywała mu w taijutsu i żadne z nich nie mogło odnieść przewagi. Zwykle walka wręcz i dyskretna ucieczka wystarczały.

Machnęła khakkharą.

- Ougonchou-san, nie widzisz z kim masz do czynienia? – zapytał zagadkowo. Zadzwoniły brzękadełka.

- Nie jestem tutejsza. Można powiedzieć, że jestem duchem, choć tak naprawdę nie umarłam – zmrużyła zielone oczy. Cała jej potęga zniknęła nagle.

- Więc odbywasz podróże we śnie – domyślił się Uchiha. – Uważaj, kogo spotykasz na swojej drodze.

- Zbiegły przestępca, co nie? – uśmiechnęła się w dziwny, trochę smutny sposób.

- Lepiej trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka – ostrzegł ją Obito. Miał ochotę skończyć z nią raz na zawsze, a do tego potrzebował użycia o wiele potężniejszych technik. Sprawdził ją dokładnie. To znaczyło koniec dekonspiracji. Tym razem jej nie zabije. – Jest pięć rang, od „D" najmniej groźnych po „S". Pamiętaj, że niewinny wygląd to nie wszystko. Dla własnego dobra nie nachodź mnie już.

- Możesz być kim chcesz, mnie to nie obchodzi – prychnął pogardliwie na jej słowa.

- Naiwna z ciebie gąska, Ougonchou-san – westchnął i spojrzał w niebo. – Odpieprz się ode mnie.

- Beznadziejny z ciebie przypadek - przyznała. - Dobrze, dam ci spokój.

Wiatr zaczął rozwiewać jej sylwetkę, aż cała zniknęła.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że jego groźby podziałają i ta irytująca osóbka się tutaj nie pokaże. Z drugiej strony… Potrząsnął głową. Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy.

Połowa Senju podpowiadała mu, że za niedługo spadnie deszcz.

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wszystko go zaczyna boleć ze zmęczenia. Od miesiąca nie ćwiczył tak intensywnie. Kiedy dotarł do skraju Diabelskiego Jaru, wyciągnął z zasobnika maskę oddechową i skoczył w przepaść.

- Nie ma jak w domu - powiedział do siebie, aktywując pojedynczy symbol wyryty na ścianie. Przypadkowy gość miałby kłopoty z odnalezieniem wejścia.

Kiedy znalazł się w jaskini podniósł książkę z drewnianej ławki. Nie ma to jak dobra książka o jutsu zapieczętowania z Uzushiogakure, w dodatku poszukiwana przez kolekcjonerów. Futrzani mieszkańcy Futsukayoi (nazwa nie pojawia się w kanonie; miasto-państwo kotów dowodzone przez Nekomatę) mimo że nie czytali, posiadali imponującą bibliotekę. Gdyby kiedykolwiek potrzebował pieniędzy, mógł sprzedać książki. Nie miał do nich sentymentu.

Konohagakure, rok później

- Popatrz na moje kwiatuszki - powiedziała mała Kyan, córka Hokage do swej przyjaciółki. Była blondynką z jasnobiałymi oczami Hyuugi i ubrana była w jasnoróżową sukienkę. Siedziały one w ogrodzie u Hinaty i próbowały robić bukiety. - Brakuje mi żółtego.

- Proszę - Haise wyciągnęła jedynego żółtego kwiatka ze swojego bukietu i podała dziewczynce. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym, a w jej policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

- Haise-chama, dziękuję! - przewiązała kwiaty wstążką, ale prowizoryczny bukiet zaraz się rozleciał. Mimo to nie poddawała się. Razem z koleżanką próbowały wiązać wstążkę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

- Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną, Kurenai-san - Hinata położyła ręce na kolanach, patrząc jak kobieta w zamyśleniu sączy herbatę.

- Coś się czai w lesie rodu Nara. Shikamaru-san sprawdził moje podejrzenia, ale wszystko jest na miejscu - mówiła o miejscu spoczynku Hidana, członka Akatsuki. - Jednak wciąż coś jest nie tak.

Obrzeża lasu klanu Nara

Hidan nie wiedział, czy to sen, czy jawa.

_- Mój sługo, Hidanie - _głos dochodził zewsząd. Było to coś starożytnego, potężnego. To, co było przez wieki uśpione w skałach i niedawno się przebudziło. Obrzuciło świat spojrzeniem swoich oczu i stwierdziło, że nadszedł czas. Tak przynajmniej się czuł Hidan. Poza złocistozielonymi oczyma wilka nic nie widział więcej. - _Zostaniesz wywyższony spośród sług Jashina._

_- Jashin-sama?_ - kiedy spojrzał na siebie był odmieniony. Młody, piękny i nieśmiertelny. Przeklęty las rodu Nara był daleko stąd, a on nawet nie wiedział, jak się znalazł w tym miejscu. Miasto położone po obydwóch krańcach doliny, spięte wieloma mostami i kładkami... Sanastoit. _- Skąd się tu wziąłem?_

_- Moja moc jest wielka, a ty jesteś godzien poznać jej okruszek. Przeniosłem cię tutaj, mój sługo najwierniejszy. Oczekuję od ciebie w zamian wielu ofiar._

_- Jelenie klanu Nara zawiadomią całą resztę _- zauważył Hidan niechętnie.

_- Nie zapominaj kim jesteś wobec mnie, nędzniku. Parę jeleni i las jednego klanu nie robi mi różnicy. Lepiej się postaraj..._


	4. Duchy pustyni

Po walce Naruto-Sasuke, Konoha

Do szpitala przynieśli na noszach dwa ciała. Jedno owinięte w białe prześcieradła, na drugich leżał Naruto.

- Wrócili? – zapytała zza parawanu Tenten, opiekująca się swoim narzeczonym razem z Hinatą.

- Naruto-kun – odezwał się zmartwiony głos białookiej. Popatrzyła niepewnie na kuzyna, który dał znać słabym skinięciem głowy, żeby poszła do niego. Bardzo się martwiła przez cały czas, kiedy walczył razem z Sasuke.

Natychmiast znalazła się przy blondynie, którego już zdążyli przenieść na łóżko. Ten niechętnie otworzył niebieskie oczy i spuścił głowę. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, chociaż większość jego ran została już opatrzona.

- Żałuję, że nie byłem w stanie go uratować – powiedział, kiedy podłożyła mu poduszki pod głowę. – Starałem się zapewnić mu powrót do Konohy, ale się nie zgodził. Powiedział, że dla niego już jest za późno.

- Obiecałeś, że przyprowadzisz go do Konohagakure – przerwał im głos Sakury. – Gdzie on jest? Gdzie Sasuke-kun?

- **Nie żyje. Zginął z naszej ręki.**

- Kurama-san… - przycisnęła obydwie dłonie do piersi. Zwiesiła głowę, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Sama nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Przecież wiedziała, że powinna liczyć się z taką ewentualnością. Wobec tego dlaczego tak bardzo bolało ją serce? – Sasuke-kun! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, dopadając zawiniętego w białe prześcieradła ciała. Z jej piersi wyrwał się głośny szloch, a palce zaciskała kurczowo na dłoniach Uchihy.

Naruto próbował wstać, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Jęknął czując bolesne ukłucie gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz siebie. Podtrzymały go ciepłe, troskliwe ręce Hinaty.

- Sakura-chan – odezwała się. – Współczuję ci. Nie tylko tobie jest ciężko z powodu śmierci Sasuke. Zajmijmy się Naruto.

Nie słuchała jej. Załkała, wtulając się w pierś Sasuke. Nie obchodziło jej, że jest brudna od krwi.

- Cholera, Sakura – Ino złapała ją za ramiona. – Weź się w garść. Chcesz coś na uspokojenie, moja droga?

Odepchnęła ją.

- Jak możesz być taka bezduszna? – wysyczała przez łzy. – Też kochałaś Sasuke… Jak możesz patrzeć na niego tak po prostu?

Szarpały się przez dłuższą chwilę. Przez drzwi z korytarza zaglądali lekarze, zaciekawieni przechodnie i personel.

Wtedy czyjeś mocne ramiona złapały Sakurę, odciągając ją od Ino i Sasuke.

- Choji - odetchnęła z ulgą na widok przyjaciela, który stanowczo przyciskał dziewczynę do swojej piersi. Próbowała się mu wyrywać co prawda - kopała, gryzła ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w jednym punkcie. Tęskniła za nim, marzyła o dniu, w którym wróci do Konohagakure. Tak jest, Sasuke wrócił w końcu do domu.

- Chcę być z nim! - zaczęła się szarpać rozpaczliwie z nową siłą. - Sasuke-kun!

Ino westchnęła. Ujrzała za drzwiami jedną z pielęgniarek i towarzyszącego jej Sai. Na widok chłopaka zrobiło się jej lżej.

- Już dobrze - Choji przemawiał do niej jak do małego dziecka. - Wezmę ją gdzieś, Ino.

- Znów czuję się winny - słaby głos Naruto został przerwany przez pocałunek Hinaty. Tak, ci dwoje po wojnie zaczęli zachowywać się jak zakochane gołąbki? Czy można było ich obwiniać. Ona i Sai...

Na samą myśl o tym zarumieniła się. Potrząsnęła głową, wiedząc że na czułości będą mieli czas po pracy. Tego wieczoru mieli się wybrać na romantyczną kolację z puddingiem w roli głównej.

- Sai-kun, Hokage-sama musi odpoczywać - dziwnie się czuła, nazywając tak blondyna. Potem spojrzała na teczkę, którą Sai trzymał w ręce. - Przynosisz urzędowe dokumenty do szpitala. Czy to nie może zaczekać? Co będzie jeśli zaginą?

- Ile razy mam powtarzać, żebyście nie mówili mi Hokage-sama? Czuję się wtedy niezręcznie - zaprotestował Uzumaki.

- **Daj spokój, Naruto - **upomniał go Kurama. Co dziwne, dziewięcioogoniasty lis zdecydował się pozostać wewnątrz chłopca. Twierdził, że tak będzie lepiej.

- Proszę się nie martwić, Ino-chan - Sai skinął jej głową i udał się w stronę Naruto.

- Eisei-sama - zatrzymała lekarkę. - Kto przyniósł do sali chorych ciało Sasuke? Powinniście go stąd zabrać do prosektorium.

- Pewna młoda dama, która pracuje od niedawna - odpowiedziała. Za nią pojawił się Kakashi trzymający książkę w ręce.

- Dzień dobry - odparł beztrosko, przekładając stronę. Podszedł do ciała Uchihy, schował "Upadłą Gwiazdę" do kieszeni i przez parę sekund wpatrywał się w swojego dawnego ucznia. Ino wiedziała, że spokój Kakashiego jest pozorny. Ponieważ mieszkała niedaleko często widywała go siedzącego w nocy na balkonie.

Sai pomimo sprzeciwu Hinaty podsuwał Naruto kolejne dokumenty do podpisania.

- Boli mnie głowa, Tenten - przyznał z niechęcią Neji. - Szkoda mi jej. Zawsze go kochała.

- Dzielna z niej dziewczyna - podała mu kubek z proszkiem na ból głowy. Młody Hyuuga skrzywił się, czując zapach lekarstwa. Nie dość, że pachniało nie najlepiej to miało gorzki smak. Niestety cierpieli na braki w zaopatrzeniu i musiał zadowolić się tym, co było. - Będę musiała z nią porozmawiać... - poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Ino. - Jak się uspokoi - dodała szybko.

- Zaufaj Chojiemu - białooki wypił duszkiem swoją porcję. Nie chciał przysparzać narzeczonej kolejnych zmartwień. Oświadczył się jej niedawno po odzyskaniu przytomności. Bał się, że umrze zanim zdoła przyznać się Tenten do swoich uczuć. Co z nimi dalej będzie, nie wiedział. Jego rany po wojnie były bardzo poważne, a Ino stanowczo zakazała mu podejmować rehabilitacji tak wcześnie. Może uda mu się powrócić do dawnej kondycji, ale nie teraz. Teraz cieszył się bliskością narzeczonej.

*.*.*

Siedzieli w restauracji. Sakura niechętnie przekopywała się przez swoją porcję ryżu, nie mówiąc nic.

- Dziękuję, Choji - odezwała się po chwili milczenia. - Kiedy go zobaczyłam, coś we mnie pękło. Opowiedz mi coś ciekawego, proszę.

Znów zaczęła płakać do jedzenia. Była wściekła na samą siebie. Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Choji pewnie myślał, że jest płaczliwą idiotką. Dlaczego zależało jej tak na cudzej opinii?

Był miły. W jego ramionach poczuła się taka bezpieczna, a cała jej złość i żal uchodziły z niej powoli. Otarł czule jej łzy.

- Słyszałaś o zagajniku strzyżyków w Takigakure?

Przytaknęła skinięciem głowy.

- Chcieli go wyciąć, ponieważ Kraj Ognia potrzebował drewna do odbudowy Konohy po ataku Peina. Sprzeciw ich przywódcy nie miał znaczenia, była to bardzo lukratywna propozycja.

- To straszne. Co z ptakami? - oburzyła się Sakura, wycierając swój nos. - Dlaczego akurat ten zagajnik? Czy rosnące tam drzewa rzeczywiście były takie cenne?

- Takigakure zaproponowała Daimyo Ognia bardzo korzystną cenę. Podobne drewno kosztuje bardzo dużo, a liczy się każde ryo. W każdym razie wycięli, nie martwiąc się o los mieszkających tam zwierząt.

- Historia nie jest ciekawa, raczej smutna - powiedziała do niego z wyrzutem.

- Nie skończyłem - podjadł jej trochę ryżu. - Rankiem kiedy przyszli po drewno, zagajnik odrósł. To samo powtórzyło się dwa razy. Drewna nie było, a zagajnik stał jak stał. Za trzecim razem starszyzna z Takigakure zablokowała dalsze próby sprzedaży lokalnego drewna. Efektem ubocznym całej historii jest popularność tego miejsca. Wszyscy chcą zobaczyć święty zagajnik, który po wykarczowaniu sam odrósł. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest tam magia.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w stół.

- Sakura? - zapytał zaniepokojony Choji.

- Piekę ciasto wiśniowe w przyszłym tygodniu - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Dołączysz?

- Jasne.

Futsukayoi, miasto państwo kotów

- To rodzinne dziedzictwo - nalegał kot ninja, popychając koszyk ze zwojami w stronę Obito. - Nekomata-sama chce byś to wziął.

Odwrócony do niego plecami człowiek nasunął poduszkę na głowę.

- Nekomata-sama wie, że nie mam zamiaru z tego korzystać - spod poduszki doszło stłumione marudzenie mężczyzny. - Nie mam zamiaru dziś czegokolwiek robić.

Neko-nin nie odpowiedział już. Otarł się bokiem i policzkami o ścianę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju cicho niczym duch.

Koszyk ze zwojami leżał zapomniany przez kilka dni, dopóki Obito w przypływie lepszego humoru nie postanowił zajrzeć do środka. Koty miały irytujący zwyczaj trzymania wszystkiego w zwojach. Znów cały był w kociej sierści.

Kraj Wiatru, strefa przygraniczna z Krajem Niedźwiedzi

Tej nocy na pustyni pojawili się bandyci. W oazie Pametsi bywali częstymi gośćmi. Mieszkańcy jak zwykle pochowali się w swoich domostwach wykutych w skale.

- Ten symbol nie należy do żadnego z wędrownych klanów – starzec przytknął lunetę do oka i przyjrzał się uważniej. – To koło z wpisanym w niego trójkątem.

- Co w takim razie robimy, Ryuou-sama? – zapytał go drugi, niższy mężczyzna. Miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy, a także wystające kości policzkowe. Poprawił swą chustę. – To wyznawcy Jashina.

- Sekta boga śmierci i zniszczenia – starzec w turbanie zmarszczył brwi. – Od lat nie widziałem ich w tej okolicy.

- Ryuou-sama! – krzyknęła z dołu kobieta w chuście, która w nocy wydawała się być ciemnoszara. Trzymała w ręku coś, co wyglądało na koszyk z pieczywem. Piekła ona najlepsze w osadzie bułki i słodki chleb z daktylami, czasem ciastka orzechowe. Orzechy przywozili z Kraju Niedźwiedzi, gdzie za górami panował zupełnie inny klimat.

- Posłałaś po nich, Hirune? – dwójka mężczyzn zeszła do niej i razem udali się w stronę położonej niżej oazy i zbrojnej grupy bandytów.

- Tak, choć wątpię aby zdążyli.

*.*.*

Góry w Kraju Wiatru były zamieszkane przez różne klany, bandytów i eremitów, jak on. Wtulona między głazy chata prezentowała się niepozornie. W pomieszczeniu unosił się silny zapach ziół. Było ono zagarcone najróżniejszymi sprzętami, od prototypowych protez z Sanastoit po kamienne noże ofiarne i pamiątki sprzed założenia wiosek ninja. Mdłe płomienie świec dawały niewiele światła, ale na ich potrzeby wystarczyło.

- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? - Naigubu zapalił fajkę. Strzyżyki wygrzebywały z doniczki jakieś owady. - Ej, moje tresowane pchły!

Przegonił ptaki. Siedzący naprzeciwko mężczyzna popijał zieloną herbatę.

- Zainteresowałeś się nagle tresurą pcheł? - zapytał bardziej grzecznościowo niż w celu podtrzymania rozmowy. Takie były stosunki między nimi. Naigubu był szarlatanem praktykującym wiedzę tajemną. Sam utrzymywał, że jest przed trzydziestką, w co Obito wątpił. Musiało być coś, co pozwalało mu na zachowanie młodości. Jak Orochimaru. Poza tym Naigubu miał dług życia. W jakich okolicznościach go zaciągnął, nawet nie pamiętał.

- Eremici cierpią na braki w zaopatrzeniu jeszcze bardziej niż społeczność - Naigubu zaciągnął się. - Spędziłeś dwa lata w Futsukayoi wśród kotów. Musiałeś mieć pchły.

- Po prostu się nie myjesz - odciął się Uchiha. - Koty to bardzo czyste zwierzęta.

- Mówisz tak przez wasze powiązania klanowe - powiedział urażonym głosem. - Czy twoja żółta panna pokazała się po raz kolejny? - zainteresował się.

- Tak, Naigubu-san - dopił herbatę i szykował się do odejścia. Czy to było takie ważne? - Na mnie już czas.

Złapał swój maskujący płaszcz i już go nie było. Cały on, stwierdził z ironią Naigubu.

*.*.*

Zatrzymały go odgłosy walki.

Słyszał krzyki i przekleństwa. Gdzieś w tle zadzwoniły brzękadełka, raz, dwa i trzy. Znów ona? Ukryty wśród skał przyglądał się temu, co działo się na dole.

Widział narysowane krwią symbole Jashina na ścianach, ledwo odcinające się od panującego półmroku. Potem na sekciarzy wpadła grupa mieszkańców. Odgłosy walki słychać było w całej oazie. Ougonchou też tam była. Zupełnie jak dobry duch pustyni, stwierdził kpiąco. Prała bandytów po głowie brzękadełkami. Po ich reakcji domyślił się, że musiało boleć jak diabli.

Cholera, nie szło im zbyt dobrze. Czemu się waha? Utarczki między wędrownymi plemionami pustyni a mieszkańcami oazy bywały dość częste. Nic w tym wielkiego. Woda, jedzenie i temu podobne dobra. Po wojnie było mniej shinobich żeby łagodzić plemienne utarczki. Czyja to wina? Ougonchou –san walczyła w obronie Pametsi, pomimo że problem jej nie dotyczył. W dodatku nie wiedziała o nim w zasadzie nic. Nie miała uprzedzeń jak pozostałe Wielkie Narody.

Zmysły ostrzegły go w zasadzie w ostatniej chwili, tak że nie miał okazji zobaczyć jak skończyła się walka. Odskoczył od wybuchowej pieczęci i rzucił okiem na swego przeciwnika.

- Sądziłem, że obowiązkiem shinobich jest walka w obronie słabych – zadrwił nieznajomy. Był mocno zbudowany, ubrany w ciemne, na oko dość wygodne ubrania. Wykonał serię pieczęci ręcznych.

- Czy wyglądam ci na ninja? – skrzywił się.

- Suko-mu-kaiten chętnie przyjmie każdego zdolnego do walki – uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając rząd ostrych zębów. Cuchnęło od niego nieświeżą rybą i niemytymi zębami. – Jashin da nam wieczny pokój w tym nędznym świecie.

Brzmiało kusząco.

- Swojego czasu słyszałem podobne opowieści – odpowiedział pozornie znudzony, ale ciągle czujny. – Muszę odmówić.

- Czyli złożę cię w ofierze.

Ich wzajemną walkę obserwowała Wilga. Patrzyła na wymyślne ogniste pociski pomiędzy którymi przemykał się czarnowłosy, prawie tańcząc. Każdy z nich używał łatwiejszych technik i sztuczek powoli przechodząc do tych bardziej zaawansowanych.

- Spróbuj – odpowiedział wyzywająco, podcinając mu od tyłu nogi.

- Wygląda na to, że nie potrafisz używać ninjutsu. – uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Doton: Doryuudan!

W jego stronę poleciały kolejne kunai, które pochłonął błotnisty smok. Złapał go za kark i skręcił szybkim ruchem ręki. Mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Odepchnął jego martwe ciało.

- Czysta śmierć – stwierdziła Wilga.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, wycierając palce o piasek. Żadnych śladów.

- Znowu ty, Ougonchou-san – spojrzał na nią z irytacją. – cały czas stałaś i patrzyłaś jak się nawalamy?

Skinęła głową.

- Dokładnie – uśmiechnęła się jak drapieżnik patrzący na ofiarę. – Ojisan, nie brałeś udziału w walce w oazie.

- To mnie nie dotyczy – założył ramiona na piersi.

Zaśmiała się.

- Daj spokój, ojisan – machnęła khakkharą lekceważąco. – Gdyby tak było naprawdę, siedziałbyś gdzie indziej. Pozwoliłbyś się złapać i zabić.

- Pierdolisz, Ougonchou-san – zbliżył się do niej. Słowa kobiety spływały po nim jak woda po kaczce. Obniżyła swoją laskę z brzękadełkami. – Ostatnio obiecałem ci, że stracisz życie, jeśli będziesz mnie niepokoić.

- Może nie jesteś zbyt dobry w dotrzymywaniu obietnic – odcięła się mu. – Jako poszukiwany przestępca nie możesz używać większości swoich umiejętności, żeby uniknąć wytropienia. Wmówiłeś sobie to wszystko.

Milczał. Brzmiała jak wyrzut sumienia. Potrząsnął głową. Wyrzuty sumienia były ostatnią rzeczą jaką potrzebował. Własne uciszył już dawno temu. Inaczej mógłby zwariować do końca.

- Zamknij się! – w pierwszej sekundzie chciał się na nią rzucić. Zacisnął ręce w pięści i zagryzł zęby, doprowadzając się do stanu względnego spokoju. – Nie potrzebuję przeszłości, żeby mnie dręczyła.

Przeszłości nie da się uniknąć. Trzeba ją zaakceptować. Nie powiedziała jednak tego na głos. Jej czas dobiegał powoli końca.

- Znasz moje imię, ojisan. Jakie jest twoje?

- Suiryudan En'enra – odpowiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ougonchou nie była głupia, wiedział o tym. Okłamywał już lepszych od niego, całe życie.

Popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą. Zadzwoniło jedno z brzękadełek.

- Możesz kłamać gładko, ja i tak będę wiedziała, że mijasz się z prawdą, ojisan – złapała brzękadełko palcami. – Nie chcesz mówić? W porządku, byle bez kłamstw.

Mógł jej powiedzieć. To nie miało znaczenia. Nie była tutejsza, przypomniał sobie. Jeśli nie powie teraz, zacznie go nagabywać przy każdej okazji. W pewnym momencie na pewno znudzi się jej wędrówka po nurcie.

- Jestem nikim - rzekł w końcu cicho, prawie niedosłyszalnie.

- Dlaczego więc ze sobą nie skończysz?

Zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Myśl o śmierci mnie przeraża – jego spojrzenie stało się nagle odległe. – Śmierć jest jak przygniatający ciężar setki kilogramów skalnego gruzu, moment w którym tracisz… Nieważne. Nie zrozumiesz mnie, więc spieprzaj – przemógł się, znów mówiąc z niechęcią. Wilhelmina jednak wiedziała swoje.

- Nic nie wiesz, ojisan – jej głos był jeszcze słabszy, pełen złości. – Skoro nic nie wiesz, lepiej się zamknij, Daremo-san!

Patrzył jak jej ciało robi się coraz bardziej przeźroczyste, żeby w końcu całkiem zniknąć.

Potem udał się wzdłuż pustynnych wydm w stronę gór.

Jakiś czas później

Uchiha Obito nie pamiętał, żeby w ostatnim czasie dobrze sypiał. Nie chodziło o to, że potrzebował snu. Łatwo było uciec w świat sennych fantazji. Gorzej, jak były to koszmary.

Przewracał się z boku na bok pod swą kołdrą, nie mogąc zasnąć. Dziś słyszał w głowę dziecinną piosenkę o złośliwym duszku płuczącym soczewicę. Kiedy zamknął oczy, widział martwe ciała swoich sióstr wyrzucone na brzeg rzeki.

Nie zdążył ich uratować.

Fukumen Uchiha został zamordowany w tym samym dniu, w którym osiągnął rangę Chunina.

Jego matka, paranoiczka o smutnym głosie nigdy nie chciała, żeby został ninja. Pachniała niezapominajkami. To właśnie jej moment nieuwagi spowodował, że dziewczynki wymknęły się nad rzekę. Zbudowały tratwę, lecz czarne i głębokie wody rzeki Nara wciągnęły je do środka.

W tym czasie był na misji. Pamiętał do dziś, że nie mógł się dogadać z Kakashim, więc misja się przeciągnęła. Przybył za późno. Po raz kolejny.

Sandai postradała wszystkie zmysły niedługo potem i została przeniesiona do wariatkowa. Tam też zmarła.


	5. Wspomnienia

**Dziś głównym tematem jest Obito. Tak po prostu jakoś wyszło - dość OOC, bardzo AU. O rodzinie Obito jest mało powiedziane, więc pobawiłam się tym trochę.**

**Seshi - osobiście wolę odpowiadać na Twoje wątpliwości przez PM, ale masz konto nieaktywowane chyba ;)**

**To prawda, straszne pomieszanie z poplątaniem. Sceny dość krótkie, przeskoków w czasie jest dość sporo, nowych postaci też. Można się zgubić. Postaram się to jakoś uporządkować. Niestety bywa tak, że jak na scenę mam początkowo jakiś zarys, to po pewnym czasie pomysły się kończą. Przedłużanie na siłę mi nie wychodziło, więc zaczęłam pisać tyle ile mogłam. Chcę, żeby to wyglądało naturalnie. Jaki jest efekt - wydaje mi się, że może być lepiej.**

**Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za Twój komentarz!**

Miesiąc przed operacją "Most Kannabi"

Biegł ile sił w nogach. Misja polegająca na ochronie kolekcji staroświeckich bibelotów przeciągnęła się. Napadli na nich bandyci liczący na łatwy zarobek. W czasie wojny nie było o to trudno. To wszystko wina Bakakashiego! Gdyby nie jego nudzenie o kodeksie ninja zauważyłby bandytów. Postanowił sobie skrócić drogę do domu przez rzekę Naka. Coś nie było w porządku.

Wypadł na jej brzeg, gdzie w sitowie zaplątane były dwa ciała, wydawały się znajome.

Świat się zatrzymał. Rozpoznał je od razu, kiedy się zbliżył. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Usta jednej były szeroko otwarte, a ciało wykręcone w nienaturalnej pozycji, jakby rozpaczliwie walczyły w wodzie o każdy oddech. Druga wyglądała jakby zasnęła w wodzie. Mrugnął oczyma, ignorując narastający ból wewnątrz czaszki. Miał wrażenie, że jest w koszmarnym śnie. Pewnie zasnął gdzieś po drodze ze zmęczenia. Przed misją tak mało spał. Coś popchnęło go do przodu.

- Ratunek już przybył - wyciągnął je na brzeg nie bez problemów. Ich ciała były mokre i zimne, aż się wzdrygnął. Przeniósł je i położył na równym. Wydawało mu się, że wyczuwa tętno u jednej z dziewczynek. Zaczął je reanimować tak jak nauczyła go Rin. Może nawet będzie w stanie posłużyć się medycznymi ninjutsu? Co prawda nie miał ku temu predyspozycji, ale musiał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy.

- Obito-niisan - powiedziała cicho, wypluwając wodę z ust.

- Tekiyaki! - położył ją w odpowiedniej pozycji. Przepływ jej czakry nie spodobał mu się. Był coraz słabszy. Nawet nie zastanawiał się już. - Trzymaj się.

Ona się uśmiechnęła. Wyciągnęła rączkę w jego stronę. Miała tam znamię w kształcie liścia, co pozwalało ją odróżnić od Takiyeki.

- 'bito, spóźniłeś się - miało to zabrzmieć jak dziecinny przytyk, lecz dla niego było to oskarżenie. Spóźniłeś się. Nie zdążyłeś mnie uratować.

Starał się ze wszystkich sił wycisnąć ze swego ciała odrobinę leczniczej czakry. Zielona poświata nie pojawiła się wcale. Ledwo zwrócił uwagę na jej wyciągniętą rączkę. Zagryzł wargi. Łzy w oczach sprawiły, że widział ją coraz gorzej. Jednak czuł, że uchodzi z niej życie. Gorączkowo uciskał jej pierś, robił wdechy, ale efektu nie było. Nie wyczuwał oddechów ani ruchów klatki piersiowej.

- Tekiyaki! - zaczął potrząsać ciałem siostry. Tętna nie wyczuwał, a czakrę przestał widzieć. - Obudź się... to wcale nie jest śmieszne - powiedział głośno do siostry.

- Są martwe - usłyszał głos w głowie.

- One żyją! - zaprotestował, dalej reanimując jedną z nich. Nie wiedział, którą.

- Utonęły? - pod nosem Takiyeki ujrzał grzybek piany, podbarwiony krwią.

- One nie żyją. Utonęły - zabrzmiało to tak sucho, że miał ochotę go uderzyć w twarz. Kogo? Nieznośny głosik w głowie. Wobec tego zupełnie oszalał. Jego siostry nie żyją. Jak może być pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć? "Shinobi są narzędziami" - przypomniał sobie słowa Kakashiego. Cholerny dureń! Gdyby nie on, zdążyłby na czas! Podczas misji się pokłócili, jak zwykle zresztą.

Głęboko pod czaszką rodziło się coś nowego. Przepłynęło wzdłuż nerwów do oczu. Własne uczucia? Nie potrafił ich nazwać, poza dominującym uczuciem straty. Świat wydał się zimny i nieprzyjazny. Rzeka Naka szumiała w tle.

- Kochałem je jak nikogo na świecie - wyznał cicho. - Straciłem je z własnej głupoty. Gdybym był lepszym ninja, zdążyłbym na czas. Bakakashi ciągle mi to wypomina. Kiedy się o tym dowie nie da mi żyć. Zacznie mi wyrzucać, że nie trzymam się zasad... - zwrócił się do trupa - Spóźniłem się, Takiyeki - złapał ją mocno słabnącymi palcami. - Wybacz mi, Tekiyaki - chciał przytulić do siebie drugą siostrę, lecz prześlizgnęła mu się przez palce, podobnie jak Takiyeki. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że zużył swoją czakrę prawie całkowicie, próbując ratować siostry. Otoczyła go ciemność.

*.*.*

- Zbudziłeś się, Obito-kun? – bolała go głowa i oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, zmrużył je od nadmiaru światła. Znajdował się w czyimś domu; poznawał to po zapachu i układzie mebli. Głos też wydawał się mu znajomy.

- Fugaku-sama – odezwał się, powoli przyzwyczajając się do otoczenia. – Moje siostry tam zostały! – szykował się do wyjścia z łóżka.

- Pogrzeb już się odbył – odpowiedział chłodno mężczyzna. – Przez tydzień nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić. Mam mało czasu, więc będę się streszczał. Nawet dla członków naszej rodziny przebudzenie w pełni dojrzałego Sharingana to rzadkość.

- Fugaku-sama – chłopak na niego popatrzył. – Czy Sandai-'kaasan jest w porządku? Czy wszyscy wiedzą o tym, co się stało nad rzeką Naka?

- Prócz mnie, Hokage i twego sensei nie – wydawał się być rozdrażniony tym, że mu przerwano. – Sandai-san musiała dostać środki na uspokojenie.

Posmutniał, wspominając widok martwych sióstr. Dobrze, że Bakakashi nie wiedział o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nie zniósłby jego szyderstw i wymądrzania się. Westchnął i popatrzył na mężczyznę opartego o ścianę z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

- Kochałem je ponad życie, Fugaku-sama. Zawsze chciałem przebudzić techniki wzrokowe naszego klanu – zacisnął ręce. – Gdybym mógł zamienić Sharingana na życie Takiyeki i Tekiyaki zrobiłbym to nieskończoną ilość razy. Fugaku-sama, czy każde uzyskanie Sharingana tak boli?

- Sharingan z łezkami nie. Mangekyou rodzi się z bólu i straty ukochanej osoby, Obito-kun. Wkrótce ma ruszyć kampania na most Kannabi. Twoje dojutsu wzmocni nasz klan i może nie będziesz już czarną owcą rodziny.

- Tak jest, Fugaku-sama – przytaknął.

Wkrótce ponury mężczyzna wyszedł.

Aktywacja Sharingana do przyjemnych nie należała. Wydawało mu się, że widzi tłum osób o twarzach sióstr. Dziewczynki patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem, a życie z nich uciekało. Za każdym razem kiedy się pojawiały, przeżywał swój ból na nowo, bardziej lub mniej intensywnie. Dlaczego wuj jest taki chłodny? Dla niego liczył się tylko fakt, że klan zyska na sile.

Madara-sensei i jego uczeń, kilka tygodni później

- Mangekyou? - głos Madary był pełen zadowolenia. - Kogo zabiłeś?

- Zabiłem? - zdziwił się chłopiec w bandażach.

- Nic nie wiesz, Obito-kun - starzec z kosą usiadł na korzeniu drzewa. - Dojrzały w pełni Sharingan uaktywnia się w momencie zabicia lub doświadczenia rozpaczy po śmierci kogoś, kogo najbardziej kochasz. Miej trochę szacunku dla starszego. Tymczasowo będę twoim sensei.

- Znam ból przebudzenia, sensei - przymknął oko. Kiedy je otworzył po chwili, miało czarny kolor. - Moje siostry utopiły się w rzece. Próbowałem je ratować, ale nie udało mi się. Jedna żyła, umarła mi na rękach. Przeżywam to za każdym razem, kiedy aktywuję Sharingana. Nie korzystam z niego za często, ponieważ boję się tych wspomnień.

Łzy zaczęły płynąć same, mimo że zacisnął zęby.

- Kiedy czujesz ból, wiesz że żyjesz. Ten sam ból sprawia, że dorastamy - zaczął Madara. - Wiedz, że na tym świecie nie ma już nadziei.

- Sensei, to nie jest prawda! - zaprotestował, ocierając łzy jedną ręką. - Dopóki będziemy o to walczyć, ten świat nie będzie przeklęty i pozbawiony nadziei.

- Naiwny z ciebie szczeniak, Obito-kun - nie spodobał mu się ton praojca; Madara znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko, a korzeń drzewa wydłużył się i oplótł lewą rękę chłopca. - Sądziłem, że skoro posiadasz Mangekyou wiesz, co to znaczy prawdziwa rozpacz. Widocznie się przeliczyłem.

- Sensei? - próbował się cofnąć, był jednak zbyt słaby.

Madara nic sobie z tego nie robił. Z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy spełniał swoje najdziksze fantazje. Miał w końcu swoje potrzeby, a dlaczego miał się zadowalać Zetsu, skoro w garści takiego rannego ptaka?

- Masz wobec mnie dług życia - powiedział, niezrażony spojrzeniem chłopca. - Poza tym zaproponowałeś mi, że będziesz zajmować się moimi dolnymi regionami.

- Sensei, jesteś szurnięty - odsunął się jak najdalej.

- Chcesz zobaczyć przyjaciół? - uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - Bądź grzecznym chłopcem.

Takich nauk udzielał mu dinozaur Uchiha.

Konohagakure, gdzieś w okolicy pogrzebu Sandaime Hokage

Wysunął głowę z drzewa tylko odrobinę, tak by pojedynczy otwór w pomarańczowej masce znajdował się wystarczająco wysoko.

_Kakashi._

Jego pokusa obserwacji srebrnowłosego przybrała ostatnio formę obsesji. Takich jak on nazywano stalkerami.

Deszcz padał wyjątkowo mocno, w zasadzie od rana. Do stojącego nad Kamieniem Pamięci mężczyzny podeszła drobna kobieta z kwiatami w ręce. Słyszał o niej. Yuugao Uzuki z Konohańskiego ANBU.

- Ceremonia pogrzebowa dla Sandaime-sama zacznie się lada chwila– powiedziała. Miała słodki, ale smutny głos.

Położyła kwiaty na czyimś grobie i przez chwilę stała nad nim zamyślona.

- Kakashi-sempai, jesteś tutaj dla Obito-san? – na te słowa poczuł rozdzierający ból w okolicy serca. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. – Zawsze się spóźniasz na egzaminy i to jest twój powód? Zamiast wymyślać usprawiedliwienia, wychodź nieco wcześniej.

Przez chwilę milczał.

- Cóż, stoję tu od rana – zdumiona Yuugao podniosła głowę. – Kiedy tutaj przychodzę, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Za młodu byłem głupcem, robiłem bezsensowne rzeczy. W ten sposób chcę ukarać samego siebie za błędy przeszłości.

- Coś jest w powietrzu – kobieta spojrzała na chmury. – Czuję swędzenie z tyłu głowy, to znaczy że ktoś tu jest.

- Jiraya-sensei – Kakashi objął ją ramieniem. – Masz rację, chodźmy pożegnać Sandaime-sama.

Przymknął oczy, próbując pozbyć się zdradliwego uczucia wilgoci w oczach. Co prawda nie został zauważony, ale wolał nie kusić losu. Jiraya musiał coś wyczuwać, nawet jeśli stłumił swoją czakrę na ile to było możliwe. Poza tym Kisame i Itachi zbliżali się do Konohy. Będzie miał czas, żeby odwiedzić rodzinę. Głowa Tobiego zniknęła w drzewie.

- Ktoś tu był – Jiraya popatrzył na rosnące nieopodal drzewo. Wtedy jego uwagę zwróciło pojawienie się znacznie większego skupiska czakry na obrzeżach wioski.

*.*.*

Stał nad zaniedbanym grobem z wyrytymi czterema imionami.

- Tousan, Kaasan, Imouto – przesunął po nich palcem. Dla sióstr zostawił dwie białe muszelki. Dla matki była to potargana czerwona wstążka, którą zawsze przewiązywała swoje włosy. Fukumenowi pozostawił pojedynczą kosteczkę. Należała ona do mordercy ojca. – Bardzo mi was brakuje. To, co jest martwe nie może umrzeć.

Fukumen zawsze był chłodny i pełen rezerwy, takie same były ich stosunki. Sandai wyrażała czułość ciągłym martwieniem się o niego. Gdyby mogła, nie posłałaby go do Akademii. Uważała, że jest zbyt delikatny na bycie ninja. Po śmierci ojca wpadła w depresję. Z całej rodziny najlepsze stosunki miał z Takiyeki i Tekiyaki. Spędzał z nimi każdą wolną chwilę, a dziewczynki go podziwiały. Mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że kochał je ponad życie. Kaasan lubiła sobie popić w samotności. Miała słabą głowę, a alkohol wywoływał u niej senność. Pewnego dnia dziewczynki podwędziły jej butelkę i postanowiły zbudować tratwę. Chciały one popłynąć rzeką Naka aż do morza i z powrotem. Czekały na niego, ale on się spóźnił.

_Odoru ahou ni_

_Miru ahou_

_Onaji ahou nara_

_Odorana son, son_

_„Tancerze są głupcami,_

_Widzowie są głupcami,_

_Jesteśmy podobnymi głupcami,_

_Możemy zatańczyć razem tak?"_

Zapiekły go oczy. Na szczęście nosił maskę, więc nikt nie zobaczy jego łez. Tym razem zdołał się powstrzymać. Słodka Rin-Rin mówiła, że niemądrze jest ukrywać własne rany. Och tak, miał dla niej kwiaty i dzwoneczki.

Przez chwilę stał i rozmawiał z nią.

Dziś, trzy lata i kilka miesięcy po Czwartej Wojnie

Poczuł ją. Siedziała na drugim końcu groty i studiowała wyrysowane symbole ze słownikiem w ręku.

- Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał – rzucił w jej stronę.

- Zachowuję odpowiedni dystans – odpowiedziała. – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, Panie Nikt. Czy nie chodzi ci o to, żebym się za bardzo nie zbliżała. Taka odległość wystarczy?

Obito popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wstał i zabrał się za poranną toaletę. Westchnął, nakładając sobie krem na blizny.

- Może być. Wygląda, że tak łatwo się nie poddajesz, Ougonchou-san.

Usłyszał mruczenie kota-posłańca. Siedział na stoliku i leniwie machał ogonem.

- Mrauu, przyniosłem ci kunai-drogowskazy i wieści od Nekomaty-sama – przekazał mały zwój. – Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę, mrauu?

Podrapał kota za uchem.

- To pewna nieznośna istota wędrująca po nurcie, która nie daje mi spokoju.

- Mrauu, wygląda apetycznie – oblizał się. – Pachnie ptakami, tak samo jak ty i te twoje strzyżyki.

- Jestem Ougonchou – stanęła przy liście gończym. Zauważył jej zainteresowanie i to, że powoli odczytuje litery.

- Mój własny list gończy – założył ręce na piersi. – Od dawna nie używam swojego imienia. Tutaj nazywają mnie Misosazai.

- Tym razem nie kłamiesz.

- Okłamywanie cię nie ma sensu – odwrócił się do lustra i starał się nieco przyklepać blizny. Wilga usiadła pod ścianą. Starał się zignorować jej obecność. Wyglądało na to, że dziś nic od niego nie chciała, prócz siedzenia w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on. – Zwykle usta ci się nie zamykają.

Splotła ręce na kolanach.

- Mój ukochany brat, Joachim popełnił samobójstwo – rzuciła w powietrze. – Nie jestem w nastroju do niczego.

- Jakby mnie to obchodziło – usiadł przy źródle światła i zaczął czytać zwój od najważniejszego kota w Futsukayoi. Miał u kotów dług życia w zamian za opiekę i schronienie. Nekomata-sama zrobił to tylko dlatego, że został ostatnim z rodu. Fakt, że osobiście wykończył większość swoich krewnych nie przeszkadzał wąsaczowi. W końcu rodzinne sentymenty robią swoje, a Nekomata był nadzwyczaj sentymentalny.

Ból w głowie pojawił się nagle. Uderzyła go dość mocno końcówką khakkhary z brzękadełkami. Złapał broń kilka centymetrów przed swoimi oczyma.

- Co ty wiesz o bólu, Uchiha-sama? – zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Puścił rękojeść khakkhary i pchnął ją w stronę kobiety. – Nie mów mi, że twoi bliscy...

Przed oczyma przewinęły mu się obrazy: Fukumen w kałuży krwi, oszalała z rozpaczy matka, która nie potrafiła poradzić sobie ze śmiercią ukochanego i wychowaniu trójki niesfornych dzieci, umierające w jego ramionach siostry, ból towarzyszący dojrzewaniu Sharingana, i słodka Rin-Rin.

Nim zdążyła mrugnąć okiem znalazł się przy niej. Był cholernie szybki. Zanim osiągnie formę, w której mogła mu dorównać minie trochę czasu. Uderzył ją kilka razy pięścią w brzuch. Chyba przesadziła, stwierdziła kiedy znalazła się na kolanach, trzymając się za brzuch. Czy ona jest głupia? Mógł ją zabić w każdej chwili.

- Nie chcę ci mówić o moim bólu, Ougonchou. Idź sobie – powiedział głosem pozbawionym emocji. Usłuchała go.

- Przepraszam - usłyszał zanim zniknęła.

Przez nieokreślony czas patrzył tępo przed siebie. Dopiero potem zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Miał parę spraw do załatwienia w Hoshigakure i czuł nieodpartą pokusę na odwiedziny. Pozwolił sobie na tę przyjemność tylko raz, niecały rok temu.

*.*.*

Kakashi spał w tej samej pozycji co ostatnio. Kołdrę miał narzuconą na twarz, lewa noga i prawa ręka wystawała mu poza posłanie.

Stał w bezpiecznej odległości i wpatrywał się w niego, tak po prostu. Przy śpiącym mężczyźnie zapominał o ciemności, jaką nosił w sobie. Wciąż było za późno. Za późno na wszystko. Na wybaczenie. Za późno na coś, co mogło uchodzić za normalne życie.


	6. Cienie na niebie

**Naruto nie należy do mnie.**

_Konoha, cztery lata i kilka miesięcy po wojnie_

Naruto miał sen. Na błękitnym niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, jedynie w oddali mógł dostrzec klucz dzikich gęsi.

Jednak w powietrzu coś wisiało. Kurama wewnątrz niego był zaniepokojony. Już nie spał w zimnej piwnicy pełnej wody. Nowe mieszkanie dla Kyuubiego w podświadomości Naruto wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Drewniana chata, wystarczająco duża aby pomieścić w środku kogoś tak znacznych rozmiarów. W środku była tylko jedna izba, z miękkimi dywanami i poduszkami. Na ścianach wisiały scenki rodzajowe z czterech pór roku. Oczywiście wydawał swemu Jinchuuriki wyraźne polecenia co do wyposażenia wnętrz. Kiedy Naruto pokazał mu swoje dzieło, mruknął z zadowoleniem. Od razu przyszykował sobie legowisko na środku i tam zasnął.

**- Pozostałe Bijuu też odbierają takie sygnały. Mówią, że od ziemi ciągnie zło i zimno.**

- Uchiha?

Lis zaprzeczył. Podsunął sobie pod głowę poduszkę i przymknął oczy.

**- Wygląda na potężne, okrutne bóstwo które wędruje po nurcie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca. Masa nienawiści i negatywnych uczuć mogła przyciągnąć coś z innego wymiaru.**

Wtedy go zobaczył. Był jak cień zakrywający słońce, pozbawiający całego kontynentu światła. Jednak od razu nie zaprowadził ciemności. Wzrastał powoli, niezauważony. Ta masa zła stępiała mu zmysły. Pozostali Wąchacze także skarżyli się na trudności w wyczuwaniu. Wyglądał jak psowaty drapieżnik, może wilk może kojot. Reszta pozostawała niewidoczna. Wrażenie zaraz zniknęło, a błękitne niebo było czyste. Naruto wiedział, że nic nie jest takie jak dawniej. Coś się zmieniło, coś czego nie mógł uchwycić.

Działali pod nazwą Suko-mu-Kaiten. Nie była ona do końca poprawna, lecz nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że są bardzo niebezpieczni i dość kłopotliwi.

Obudził się. Przez okno do pokoju wpadało światło księżyca. Hinata spała obok, a jej długie włosy rozlewały się falami po poduszce. Znów skopał prześcieradło we śnie. Rzucił okiem na dziewczynkę w ramionach żony. Były do siebie tak podobne. Zaczął liczyć oddechy córce. Przez chwilę patrzył na wzór jaki tworzyło światło księżyca na podłodze. Zadrżał z zimna, choć noc była ciepła. Niechętnie stwierdził, że zostało mu parę godzin snu. Następny dzień zapowiadał się długi i męczący, przysunął się więc bliżej nich. Czując ich bliskość zapomniał o swoim koszmarze i pogrążył się we śnie pozbawionym marzeń.

*.*.*

Kakashi spóźnił się. Wrócił z misji i pędem pobiegł do księgarni na rogu, pierwszej za bramami wioski. Zaczął się rozpychać wśród ludzi, byle dotrzeć do celu. Niestety, półki z nowościami były puste.

- Nie! – Kakashiego krzyk pełen rozpaczy było słychać w całej Konohagakure. – Wszystko wyprzedane?

Patrzyli się na niego dość dziwnie.

W ostatniej z księgarni też nie mieli najnowszych „Przygód Udona". Oparł się o jej ścianę i westchnął. Przesunął ręką po włosach i ubraniu. Tak. Zdecydowanie potrzebował ciepłej kąpieli, a potem chwili relaksu. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dopaść książkę. Czy to jakaś plaga? Czekał na kolejną część tak długo, a tu nic...

Zaczął się zastanawiać, od kogo może pożyczyć książkę. Kiedy tak myślał, ujrzał Pakkuna. Ninken w zębach trzymał pakunek.

- Była w twojej skrzynce na listy – powiedział ze znudzonym wyrazem pyska. – Nie musisz tak rozpaczać.

On złapał małego mopsika i uściskał go.

- Ozłocę cie, Pakkun!

Pies miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyzionie ducha. Oczy mu wyszły na wierzch. Czy Kakashi nie może być bardziej powściągliwy?

- Chrupki o smaku żabich udek – wydusił z siebie.

Ciemnoszare oko Kakashiego wyrażało dezaprobatę. Nienawidził tego zapachu i naciągało go na wymioty. Jednak mopsik kochał je.

- Niech będzie – postawił przyduszonego mopsika na ziemi. Pies zaczął dyszeć, po czym zniknął w obłoczku białego dymu. Miał swego pana z głowy na dłuższy czas.

Oczywiście, że Kakashi zapomniał o psich chrupkach. Zniknął z książką na drzewie, ucieszony jak małe dziecko.

_W wilczym brzuchu_

- Zawsze byłem cierpliwy, Kazemaku. Zaczekam - odpowiedział głos człowieka. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego dusza jest zamknięta w małej kuli. Pływała po powierzchni wody. Co jakiś czas słyszał bulgotanie jakby woda się gotowała. Czuł, że ściany worka kurczyły się rytmicznie. Tak, był jeszcze w większym worku. Mała kula była przyczepiona do ściany worka jak młode do swej matki. Zajmował swoją niszę, a zewsząd otaczała go moc, ciemne ściany worka i przepływająca tam treść. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co to za substancja. Dla niego pozostawała wodą.

Głębokie warczenie oznaczało, że okrutne bóstwo się z nim zgadza.

Tym razem swój mentalny przekaz skierował do swego sługi, Hidana. Aktualnie przebywał on w Sanastoit i przeczesywał miasto w poszukiwaniu pewnego przedmiotu.

- Hidanie, szmaragdowa szkatułka. Musisz ją odnaleźć. W niej znajduje się klucz do pieczęci Hokage.

Czy usłyszał? Z całą pewnością. Zadowolony Kazemaku popatrzył z góry na wyspiarski kraj znany jako Kraj Wody. Każda wyspa miała swoje tradycje, dumę i tajemnice. Wkrótce jego cień padnie i tutaj. Był cierpliwy. Przebywał tu już parę dobrych lat. Podróżował po nurcie przyciągany przez zło, ból i nienawiść, aż trafił tutaj. Nie był sam. W jego brzuchu mieszkała bardzo podła dusza. Przyjął ją, ponieważ byli do siebie podobni. Jedyną niedogodnością była pieczęć. Kiedy zostanie uwolniona, zapanuje nad tym uroczym światem.

_Hoshigakure_

Biuro Kage wyglądało ascetycznie poza wielkim, dębowym biurkiem. Stosy dokumentów równo ułożone i podpisane. Za biurkiem wisiała wielka płachta z symbolem wioski. Parę szaf na dokumenty i rodzinne zdjęcie na jednej z nich - poza tym żadnych ozdób. Obito czuł się tutaj jak ptak w klatce, ale musiał wytrzymać. Nie było na czym zawiesić oczu, aż do czasu przybycia wysokiego mężczyzny w jasnofioletowym stroju Hoshikage. Pokłonił się swemu szefowi. Sumaru w ręce trzymał papiery. Drugą zdjął kapelusz i postawił go na biurku. To dziwne, ale młody zawsze znajdował kawałek miejsca wśród papierów. Wyglądał ostatnio nie za dobrze. Zmęczony wyraz twarzy i sińce pod oczami. Przez atak na Kraj Miodu nie zmrużył pewnie oka. Przypomniał sobie, że zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej osiągnął pełnoletność.

- Naszym problemem jest nadmierna aktywność tejże sekty – Sumaru rozłożył papiery. – Ostatnie ataki na oazę i Kraj Miodu mówią za siebie. Misosazai, oni się nas nie boją.

- Dlaczego więc nie przypuszczają ataków na wioski ninja, Sumaru-sama? - zapytał. Taki panował między nimi układ. Dopóki pracował dla Hoshigakure miał gwarancję bezpieczeństwa. Inne wioski potajemnie współpracowały z nukeninami. Braki kadrowe z jednej strony - głosik z tyłu głowy przypomniał mu, czyja to wina. Z drugiej Kaiten im zagrażała. Nie wnikał w motywy Sumaru, dlaczego zgodził się na podobny układ. Pogrywali w niebezpieczną grę. - Czyżby czegoś im brakowało?

Mężczyzna skinął głową i zamknął oczy, namyślając się.

- Pilnuj swojej strony granicy, Misosazai. Niech twoje ptaki znajdą cokolwiek. – patrzył jak jego rozmówca zmienia się w stadko brązowych, drobnych ptaków. Tyle było po nim widać.

*.*.*

Znalazł ją na polanie, ćwiczącą wymyślne pozy ze swoją khakkharą. Nie widział jej dobre kilka miesięcy. Była obrażona? Miała gorsze dni po śmierci brata? Joachim. Tak się nazywał. Dziwne imię, nie kojarzyło mu się z nikim szczególnym. Sprawa Suko-mu-Kaiten nie dawała mu spokoju. Dlaczego? Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić.

- Dzień dobry, Ougonchou – więc zmieniła strój na bardziej wygodny, zwykły komplet do ćwiczeń. – Przyszłaś mi poprzeszkadzać.

Popatrzyła na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, ale jej oczy się śmiały. Czyli wiedziała, że kłamie. Zawsze tak robiła.

- Dzień dobry, ojisan – beztrosko machnęła khakkharą. – Nie było ci smutno samemu?

Brakowało mu jej towarzystwa. Rzadko wpadała z wizytą, łamiąc jego codzienną rutynę.

- Lubię kiedy przychodzisz – stał oparty o drzewo i sprawiał wrażenie zawstydzonego tym, co właśnie powiedział. Po tym szybko założył ręce na piersi.

- Poćwiczyłbyś? – wróciła do swojej gimnastyki. Obito zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru przyniósł silny, koci zapach. – Masz coś wspólnego z kotami?

- Nie sugeruj się nosem – zapalił papierosa. – Dlaczego pytasz?

Uśmiechnęła się, mógł przysiąc.

- Ukrywasz swoją obecność na koci sposób. W dodatku ten mały kot, który pojawił się znikąd ostatnim razem.

- Jesteś wścibska – spojrzał w inną stronę. – Mam silne powiązania z kotami, podobnie jak mój klan i wiele im zawdzięczam.

- Tak jak myślałam - powiedziała po chwili. Zdążył dokończyć papierosa. - Chcę się przekonać jakie zrobiłam ostatnio postępy, a poza tym samotna gimnastyka nie sprawia mi przyjemności.

Dalej opierał się o drzewo, udając że nie słucha. Brzęknęły pierścienie khakkhary, kiedy go zaatakowała.

Zdążył sparować dzięki wyuczonemu refleksowi. Po chwili byli już zupełnie pochłonięci wymianą ciosów.

_Samotnia Naigubu_

Kłęby gęstego dymu zasnuwały całe pomieszczenie. W ustach pustelnika była fajka, a on sam poszukiwał zawzięcie słoika. Obito pojawił się niepostrzeżenie jak zwykle, więc nawet nie zdążył znaleźć tego, po co przyszedł.

Już chciał się usprawiedliwić, ale przerwał mu huk i brzęk spadającej broni. Misternie ułożony stos mieczy i zakurzone gunbai leżało na ziemi w nieładzie. Dopiero co posprzątał! Przypomniał sobie, że Uchiha miał słabość do wachlarzy wojennych. Czarnowłosy zaczął przegrzebywać się przez kolejne egzemplarze. Uniosły się przy tym kłęby kurzu, a Naigubu zakaszlał.

- Karotousen? – Obito kichnął przy odczytywaniu napisu na rękojeści. Wyjął ostrze na szerokość palca i przyjrzał się mu. Ze starociami trzeba było postępować ostrożnie. Specjalistą nie był, ale coś mówiło mu, że trafił na perełkę. – Zarobiłbyś majątek na tej broni. Pozwolisz, że wezmę to i to – potrząsnął rękojeśia gunbai z ozdobnymi księżycami na szerszym końcu. Przypominał on wachlarz Madary, był jednak nieco mniejszy i lżejszy. Nie wybierał się na wojnę, ale bardzo mu się spodobał. Czy to możliwe, że Gengetsu był jednym ze starych rodzinnych wachlarzy? Pozbierał swoje zabawki i spoczął. Wskazał pytająco na stolik.

- To nie ten – obok zakurzonego słoika z dwoma Sharinganami stały słoiki z ususzonymi fragmentami mumii.

Skrzyżował nogi i wyjął jakiś zwój. Mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę poszukiwania. Miał wrażenie, że nukenin nie przyszedł tylko po puszkę Kabuchimaru.

- Nie podoba mi się moja połowa Senju – powiedział, kiedy skończył pieczętować bronie w zwoju. Naigubu nic nie poczuł. Może dlatego, że miał niewyczulone zmysły. Obito po chwili zdjął koszulę. Na jego ciele pojawiło się kilka nowych blizn. Ougonchou także miała pamiątki po ich sparingach. Bledsza połowa ciała, połowa Senju zaczęła się starzeć. Szarlatan twierdził, że odnalazł pozostałości Kabuchimaru i okazały się być one dość interesujące.

- Podobno dogłębnie przeszukali moją kryjówkę w Górskim Cmentarzysku i zabrali Śpiącą Królewnę – machnął zwojem, żeby odgonić się od wszechobecnego dymu. Wiedział, że niewiele to da, ale dzięki temu czuł się lepiej. Zwój z bronią mógł się przydać. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Szarlatanowi nie były one potrzebne, pewnie nawet nie pamiętał skąd je miał. Nic dziwnego. W takiej rupieciarni sam by się pogubił.

Naigubu wiedział, skąd tamten zdobywa informacje. Podobno był w stanie stać się oczami i uszami pewnych strzyżyków. Wcielanie się w skórę zwierząt to stare, zakazane techniki klanu Senju. Nie wykorzystywały one czakry, lecz naturalną energię człowieka. Podejrzewał, że wiedza ta pochodziła od ptaków. Skoro Uchiha był tak związany ze strzyżykami, specjalnie go nie dziwiła ta umiejętność.

- To prawda – przerzucił stos serwetek za siebie, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć pod nim słoiki. – Mogłem przysiąc, że gdzieś tutaj były. Auć! – fajka wypadła mu z ust. Uderzył małym palcem u nogi z całej siły w metalowe pudło stojące na podłodze.

- Jaką masz pewność, że to pozostałości Kabuchimaru zawierające kekkei genkai? – zmienił pozycję. W jego głosie było słychać zniecierpliwienie.

- Całkowitą – odkrzyknął, przekopując się przez zagracony pokój. Obito dostał parę razy w głowę rozrzucanymi przedmiotami. Wśród nich była puszka z rysunkiem węża i symbolem Otogakure. Podniósł ją i potrząsnął mocno. Zawartość zachlupotała.

- Jeden razy wąż – puszka poleciała w stronę Naigubu, po raz kolejny wytrącając mu fajkę z ust.

- Skąd to wziąłeś? – zajrzał do środka i powąchał. Środek konserwujący strasznie śmierdział, ale przynajmniej nie miał wpływu na właściwości tkanek. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiał na pierwszy rzut oka.

- Posprzątałbyś tu czasem, Naigubu. Jak ty znajdujesz cokolwiek w takim syfie?

Ten wyjął szczypczyki i zignorował docinki Uchihy. Pchnął go na ścianę. Skupił się i zaczął używać medycznego ninjutsu, żeby zbadać pacjenta. Obito normalnie zająłby się tym sam gdyby nie ograniczenia w używaniu czakry. Ten typ całe życie uciekał przed swoimi demonami.

- Głodzisz swoją połowę Senju – oświadczył. – Poza tym nadmiernie je eksploatujesz.

Na dowód złapał szczypczykami odchodzący od reszty płat. Był on pokryty gęstą, białawą substancją przypominającą żywicę.

Mógł się zrelaksować. Cała procedura przypominała mu masaże, nawet jeśli wyglądała strasznie. Zetsu zawsze mógł mu coś wsadzić do komórek Hashiramy. Stary szarlatan nie miał takich środków.

Na koniec zapieczętował w zwoju makabryczną puszkę i słoik z Sharinganami. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przyda. Sumienia nie musiał uciszać. Pięć Narodów miało teraz większe problemy niż hieny cmentarne. Suko-mu-Kaiten zniszczyły kilka wiosek w Miodowej Krainie.

_Kraj Wody_

- Samebito-tan! – mężczyzna wciągający łódkę na brzeg ujrzał trójkę dzieci biegnących w jego stronę. Zapowiadało się na sztorm. Chmury wyglądały niepokojąco. – Złowiliśmy ryby! – pokazały sieć, w której trzepotały się srebrzyste stworzenia.

Niebieskoskóry otarł pot z czoła. Ubrany był w znoszone spodnie rybackie i za dużą koszulę zrobioną ze starego żagla. Popatrzył na szereg wciągniętych łodzi. Na szczęście zdążył przed sztormem.

- Wy łobuziaki – zwrócił się w stronę dzieci. Miały na sobie podobne ubrania jak on. Jedynie dziewczynka miała na sobie lnianą sukienkę i naszyjnik z białych muszelek. W porównaniu do nich wydawał się być olbrzymem. – Ukradliście ryby Wani-sama?

Najstarsza z nich, Okiku odwróciła się gwałtownie do braci.

- To śledzie Jiichan – złapała ich za uszy. – Jesteście nieznośni!

- Samebito-chama, ratunku – chłopaki wykręcały się na wszystkie strony. Jednak ten roześmiał się głośno. Okiku puściła ich w końcu.

Była cała czerwona ze złości.

- Chcecie łatać sieci przez cały wieczór, otouto-chan? – wskazała na nich palcem. – Precz mi z oczu mali złodzieje, inaczej powiem 'Kaasan!

- Okiku-neesan – próbowali zaprotestować. Jednak rudowłosa była nieugięta. Pobiegli plażą do chatki starego Wani, żeby oddać mu ukradzione śledzie.

- Samebito-san, przepraszam za nich – zaczęła szukać czegoś po kieszeniach. – Ponieważ posłaniec cię nie zastał, dał mi list.

Wyciągnęła wilgotną kopertę z dwoma pieczęciami – jedna należała do Mizukage a druga do Daiymo Wody.

- Dziękuję, Okiku – dokładnie ją obejrzał.

- Samebito-tan, czy to znaczy że znów znikniesz? – dziewczynka posmutniała.

W zamyśleniu popatrzył na ciemne chmury.

- Zapowiada się sztorm. Poczekam na poprawę pogody.

Twarz Okiku się rozjaśniła.

- Nauczysz mnie Suiton? – poprosiła. Więc wiedziała, że jest byłym ninja. Tak, miała zdolności do używana żywiołu wody.

- Nie jesteś na to za młoda? – zaczął się z nią droczyć.

- Chcę zostać kunoichi i wyrwać się z tej ponurej dziury – przyznała, kopiąc wyrzucony na piasek kawałek drewna. – To moja życiowa szansa, Samebito-san.

*,*,*

Zaczął ją uczyć. Młoda była naprawdę zdolna i powinna popłynąć z nim do Kirigakure. Jej rodzice najpewniej by się nie zgodzili. Po wojnie dużo cywilów odmówiło posyłania swoich dzieci na naukę ninja.

Nie powinien tego był robić. Ich naród potrzebował shinobich do walki z wyznawcami Jashina. Przypomniał sobie Hidana. Nie miał prawa decydować o przyszłości Okiku. Bycie ninja nie było łatwe.

- Jesteś pewna Okiku? – założył ręce na piersi. Obserwował jak próbuje stworzyć wodne pociski.

- Samebito-taaan….

Sposób w jaki na niego patrzyła.

Niech będzie, westchnął. Szepnie coś na ucho Mizukage.

- Niezbyt imponujące – zniszczył je wodne pociski swoimi. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

- Samebito-taaan!

_Konohagakure_

- Ino – zwrócił się do dziewczyny robiącej zakupy. Dziś przypadała jej kolej na robienie obiadu i sprawunków. On zaś musiał kupić mopsikowi całe pudło psich chrupek, które wcześniej mu obiecał. Inne psiaki też zaczęły się domagać przysmaków. Każdy z nich lubił coś innego, a Kakashi miał wrażenie, że wszystkie psie chrupki mu śmierdzą.

- Kakashi-san – uśmiechnęła się i ukłoniła się mu. W nosidełku przysypiało jej dziecko. Mieszkali naprzeciwko siebie, ale rzadko się widywali. - Abumi koniecznie chciała pójść ze mną, więc musiałam ją zabrać.

- Pozwól, że ci pomogę. Sai utknął na naradzie u Hokage? - zapytał. Obok niego pojawił się Shiba, chcąc mu przypomnieć o psich chrupkach. Jasnoszary pies z czarną grzywką na głowie zamrugał do Ino.

- Mogłabyś lepiej pilnować swoje koty, Ino? – Shiba zaczął robić miny do niemowlaka. Ciemnowłosa wyciągnęła rączki i zaśmiała się, kiedy pociągnęła ninkena za długą grzywę.

- Bądź milszy – ofuknął go Kakashi. Pies popatrzył na niego przepraszająco i dalej dał się ciągnąć dziewczynce za uszy i włosy. Ino westchnęła. - Dostaniecie swoją nagrodę.

- Sai bardzo lubi koty – przystanęli na boku. Małej wkrótce znudziło się męczenie psa i zainteresowała się kamizelką Kakashiego. – Wypuszczamy je ze względu na małą, ponieważ strasznie hałasują w domu. Trudno ją położyć spać. Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiają ci tyle problemu.

- Mi kocie zapachy nie przeszkadzają – mała pociągnęła go mocno za kamizelkę i z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Uśmiechała się szeroko, pokazując jedyny wyrżnięty ząbek. – Moje chłopaki mają fioła na punkcie kotów. Gdybym ich nie pilnował, rozniosłyby całe mieszkanie. Shiba, dostaniecie swoje chrupki.

Ninken wydawał się być zadowolony z odpowiedzi mężczyzny. Zniknął zaraz potem w obłoczku białego dymu.

- Rozumiem - zatrzymała się przy piekarni. - Kawauso i Kibę odwiedzamy w ich domu. Akamaru uwielbia gonić wszystkie koty w okolicy, a Sai nie lubi kiedy koty się denerwują.

- Jak ich niesforne rodzeństwo? – zapytał, kiedy Ino robiła kolejne sprawunki. Był coraz bardziej obładowany torbami.

- Wczoraj porwali Akamaru na krótką przejażdżkę, a potem chcieli zrobić z niego lwa. Kto by pomyślał, że trzyletnie brzdące mają taką inwencję twórczą.

W ich stronę zbliżała się Sakura z Chojim i dwójką chłopców.

Dein i Sein byli pełnymi życia bliźniętami.

Charakterek mieli po matce, wygląd po ojcu. Jasnobrązowe, nieco szpiczaste włosy odstawały im na wszystkie strony. Kakashi mógł ich odróżnić tylko po oczach. Dein miał szarozielone oczy, a Sein dużo ciemniejsze. Poza tym byli bardzo podobni i lubili udawać jeden drugiego. Jak na dzieci w ich wieku mieli zadziwiająco nietypowe pomysły. Dwa tygodnie temu próbowali wypić wodę ze wszystkich kałuż w wiosce. Bólowe sensacje były jednak niczym w porównaniu z gniewem matki.

Ubrani byli w czerwone koszulki z kwiatem wiśni na rękawie, krótkie szare spodenki i sandały ninja. Z pewnością jeszcze rankiem spodenki były białe. Na łokciach i kolanach mieli otarcia. Gonili dookoła rodziców, wskazywali palcami na kolorowe słodycze na straganie i prosili ich, żeby kupili im wszystko. Kakashi wiedział, że przedwczesne rodzicielstwo zawdzięczają wojnie. Otoczeni śmiercią ze wszystkich stron szukali spokoju w swoich ramionach. Mógł ich za to winić? Absolutnie nie. Sam chętnie tak by zrobił. Nie byli nawet pełnoletni w świetle prawa! Czy mieli problemy z dziećmi? Z całą pewnością. Przez chwilę pomyślał o Obito. Czasem miał ochotę się do niego przytulić. Mimo, że był otoczony przyjaciółmi, niekiedy czuł się samotny. Swój ból, tak jak dawniej, zepchnął na samo dno. Uchiha był jednak martwy. Dlaczego to wiedział? Zabił go osobiście. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby przeżył. Naruto nie mógł go znaleźć, podobnie jak Wąchacze. Minęło już pięć lat. Zacisnął ręce na torbach z zakupami.

- 'Kaasan! Dein znów mnie bije! – krzyki dzieci przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Chłopcy ciągnęli się za włosy i okładali pięściami. Pokłócili się o znalezione na ulicy pieniądze.

- Skąd to macie? – zapytała Sakura. W jej oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne ogniki. Oni od razu rozdzielili się, po czym obdarzyli matkę najbardziej niewinnym spojrzeniem.

- Leżały na ulicy, 'kaasan – Sein uśmiechnął się słodko. – Ktoś je musiał zgubić.

Kakashi rozpoznał banknoty. Były one naddarte na brzegu, tak samo jak reszta którą dostała Ino przy straganie z warzywami.

Tymczasem Ino gorączkowo przeczesywała kieszenie w poszukiwaniu reszty. Mała wydawała z siebie gulgoczące dźwięki, wskazując paluszkiem na drobnego brązowego ptaka siedzącego w zasięgu jej ręki.

- Sein znalazł twoje drobniaki, Ino – srebrnowłosy zatrzymał się przy niej i małej, ciągle wskazującej paluszkiem na ptaka. Zaczęła wiercić się zniecierpliwiona brakiem uwagi.

- Ti, Ti, Ti - wychyliła się mocno.

- Abumi? - domyśliła się, że chodzi o ptaka. - Tori, Tori - powtórzyła kilka razy.

- Ti! - wyglądała na ucieszoną. Przestała się wiercić i wielkimi oczami poparzyła na Chojiego. - Ti, Ti!

Choji oddał przyjaciółce drobniaki. W zamian obiecał chłopakom po porcji dango. Dein i Sein znów zaczęli się ganiać pomimo głośnego sprzeciwu matki. Wyciągnął palec, na końcu którego pojawił się motyl.

- Ti, Ti! - przemówił czule do dziecka.

Mała Abumi zaśmiała się. Miała śliczne dołeczki w policzkach. Motylek z czakry wylądował na jej nosie.

- Żadnego dango – powiedziała kategorycznie Sakura. – Byliście niegrzeczni. Zasługujecie na lanie.

- 'kaasan – zaprotestowała cała trójka. Zanim się oddalili, ujrzał ich błagalne spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod maską. Brązowy ptak odleciał.

- Widzimy się wieczorem, Ino! - krzyknęła za nią Haruno. W sprawie dango nie złożyła broni. Ino skinęła głową i pomachała im na pożegnanie.

**Seshi, 'kaasan/okaasan to "matka", 'tousan/otousan to "ojciec" a imouto to "mała siostrzyczka/młodsza siostra". Jak znajdę więcej czasu (staaaże kliniczne), wrzucę wyjaśnienia wszędzie tam, gdzie trzeba ;) Ah, zajęte nicki. Można się trochę wkurzyć, przynajmniej ja tak mam.**

**Pairingi mogą być nieco nielogiczne. Ponieważ cała historia powstaje na bieżąco - co mi w danej chwili wpadnie do głowy, tak potem zostaje. W kwestii pairingów nie mam specjalnych wymagań - może oprócz KakaObi. Mam jeszcze jeden pairing za którym średnio przepadam, ale to zupełnie inna bajka.**

**Jiichan - staruszek, dziadek lub starszy pan**

**Otouto - młodszy brat. Otouto-chan nie jest używane, chyba że chcemy potraktować rodzeństwo z góry.**

**Samebito - imię stwora rekinopodobnego z japońskiej mitologii**

**tan - dziecinna forma san, oznaczająca "pan, pani"**

**chama - dziecinna forma sama, oznacza prawie to samo co san, jednak darzymy osobę do której się zwracamy większym szacunkiem**

**Gengetsu - księżyc w kształcie sierpa**

**Karotousen - nieprzydatna rzecz lub "Ogień w lecie, wachlarz w zimie"**

**Neesan - starsza siostra**

**Update: Zmieniłam trochę, bo mi się średnio podobało.**

**Seshi - czemu mówisz mi to tak późno? Chyba, że wspominałeś wcześniej, ale ja nie ogarnęłam. Do mnie trzeba czasem dużymi literami. Mam dwa pytania:**

**Primo - Od początku czy któryś chapter jest pogmatwany?**

**Secundo - Za mało opisów. W całości? W którymś chapterze? Ponieważ majówka tuż tuż - niby trochę więcej wolnego czasu - zrobię (zamierzone, haha!) porządki z projektem. Dlatego zależy mi na tym, żebyś mówił konkretnie co ci się nie podoba - wtedy wiem, czego oczekujesz i łatwiej jest mi zaspokoić oczekiwania ;)**

**Mała prośba - chcę też wiedzieć, czy moje porządki idą w dobrą stronę. Proszę więc o opinie;)**

**Nie, nigdy nie miałam bety. Jacyś chętni? Nie? **


	7. Zagubiony w przeszłości

**Kolejny Obito-centryczny odcinek. Może być nudnawo. Wyjaśnienia trudnych słów na końcu.**

_**"Wspomnienia"**_

_**Wizje**_

_Myśli/sny_

_"Cytaty, słowa piosenek"_

**Głos Bijuu/Telepatia**

Czas i miejsce przy przeskokach w miejscu/czasie

*.*.* to samo miejsce, krótkie przeskoki w czasie (granica kilku dni, z reguły to ten sam dzień)

* * *

Sześć lat po wojnie, Hoshigakure

_„Azuki togou ka,_

_hito totte kuou ka? _

_shoki shoki._"

_"Będę kruszył moje azuki,_

_Może znajdę kogoś do zjedzenia?_

_Shoki, Shoki!"_

Piosenka dziewczynek o Azukiarai ciągle rozbrzmiewała mu w głowie. Krew była wszędzie. Wszystko stało się czerwone. Wydawało się mu, że głosy które miał dotąd w głowie, rozbrzmiewają dookoła. Próbował się ich pozbyć, nie potrafił jednak.

„Nie jesteś Madarą!"

„Zgińcie przywiązani do tego nędznego świata! Nadzieja jest iluzją!"

„Nie chcę żyć w twoim świecie marzeń. Śniłam, że zbudowałeś go na śmierci i cierpieniu. Wiesz, że Madara chce cię omamić. Wróć do Konohy z Kakashim…"

Złapał się za głowę, siedząc w kącie jak najbliżej ściany. Wyżęte jak stara ścierka wspomnienia, rzeczy o których chciał zapomnieć. Wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. A przecież było tak dobrze. Przez ostatni czas miał wrażenie, że ataki minęły i potrafi utrzymywać kontakty z ludźmi. Niewielu ich było, co prawda. Gdyby tylko mógł wymazać ostatnie kilka tygodni ze swej pamięci, uczyniłby to. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy cały świat znów utonął w czerwieni.

Potem zapadł w sen.

*początek snu wizjonera*

_Śniła mu się ta cicha bezgwiezdna noc w Kirigakure. Przy martwym ciele jednego z shinobich znaleziono dokumenty dotyczące eksperymentów na ludziach. Szaleni naukowcy chcieli poznać tajemnice limitów krwi dotyczących jasnowidztwa. Kiedy poszedł tym tropem dowiedział się o sprawie słodkiej Rin-Rin i brutalnym mordzie dokonanym na oddziale ANBU. Poskręcane drzewa z uwięzionymi wewnątrz szkieletami wciąż straszyły na pustkowiu. Mówiono, że właśnie w tym miejscu nocami przechadza się duch jednookiego chłopca ociekającego krwią od stóp do głów. Nikt się tam nie zapuszczał._

_To właśnie wtedy Yagura był niewolnikiem jego woli, a Konoha próbowała dojść do siebie po masakrze klanu Uchiha._

_Za późno. Zawsze było za późno. Pozostała mu zemsta – tylko, że musiał poruszać się ostrożnie w sieci spisków, kupionych sojuszników i czujnego spojrzenia sensei. Teraz jego zemsta nie miała sensu. Madara był martwy. W świecie ninja nie było rzeczy prostych. Zrób kogoś w konia zanim sam zostaniesz przechytrzony._

_Uderzał lewą ręką w ścianę tak długo, dopóki nie poczuł na niej czegoś lepkiego i ciepłego. Skórę miał zdartą tak, że przez więzadła i powięź mógł zobaczyć mięśnie. Rana wypełniała się krwią, w regularnych odstępach skapującą mu na czymś służącym za podłogę. Musiał uszkodzić sobie większe naczynia._

_- Przeszłość zawsze będzie boleć – ujrzał ducha Rin. – Obito-kun, dlaczego nie posłuchałeś mnie wtedy? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś do Konohagakure?_

_- Nie rozumiesz – wyciągnął krwawiącą rękę w jej stronę. – Madara wybrałby kolejnego Uchihę na moje miejsce byleby osiągnąć swój cel._

_Przekrzywiła głowę i uśmiechnęła się._

_- Znów zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę – powiedziała, jakby upominała swą młodzą siostrę Nekko, że kunai to nie zabawka. – Pozwól, że ci pomogę._

_Zaczęła się zmieniać i rozmywać. Na widok stojącej przed nim sylwetki zatrzymał się. Wysoki mężczyzna w czerwonej zbroi, z burzą ciemnych włosów. Lewe oko miał zamknięte, w prawym zalśnił Rinnegan. Dookoła niego była gęsta sieć nici, podobna do pieczętującego jutsu._

_- Obito – poczuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Czy to, co widział było prawdą, czy wyobraźnia płatała mu figle. Nie. Głos Madary był prawdziwy, choć nieco przytłumiony przez niewidzialną zasłonę. Nie. To było niemożliwe, choć dla jego mistrza nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Będzie chciał ponownie zanurzyć świat w wojnie i zdobyć nad nim władzę absolutną._

_- Pokażę ci świat snów, w którym wszystko jest możliwe – wyciągnął ręce, jakby chciał go objąć. – Świat, w którym panuje wieczny pokój… Możesz spróbować jeszcze raz._

_- Nie tym razem, sensei – z jego ust wydobył się słaby szept. Przypomniał sobie, że w prawym oku Madary znajdowało się Tsukuyomi, w lewym Amaterasu. Pod tym względem też byli podobni. – Tym razem cię powstrzymam, jeśli będzie trzeba._

_Czy był tego taki pewien?_

_Nie._

_Jeśli Madarze jakimś cudem się udało – prędzej czy później staną naprzeciwko siebie. Niewykluczone, że dusza dinozaura Uchihy została zapieczętowana, lecz z jakieś przyczyny pozostała na świecie. Coś ją pożarło. Kaiten mogło mieć coś z tym wspólnego._

_Równie dobrze ten dzień mógł nigdy nie nadejść._

_- Jesteśmy tacy sami, Obito – nie wydawał być się zrażony, a raczej rozbawiony. Zobaczył w lustrze siebie, tak bardzo podobnego do sensei - Nie! – wbił palec w lewe oko. Trysnęła krew, a Madara zaczął się rozszerzać, aż nie stał się dominującą w jego wszystkich zmysłach plamą czerwieni. Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się namolne dzwonienie brzękadełek._

*koniec snu wizjonera*

Plama czerwieni zaczęła przybierać kolor pomarańczowy, a potem stała się jasnożółtymi ognikami świec. Wypełniały one jasnym blaskiem małą grotę.Otworzył oczy. Ból nadszedł ze wszystkich stron. W głowie był ćmiący, nie ustępował. Bolał go przegryziony język i lewa dłoń, którą walił w ścianę. Na niej widać było ślady krwi zmieszanej z małymi odłamkami skały.

Brzękadełka dalej dzwoniły.

Dopiero kiedy spojrzał na siebie, uświadomił sobie że jest w samym topie i bokserkach. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie miał ochoty się ubierać.

Nic do siebie nie mówili. Właścicielka laski z brzękadełkami stała daleko od niego, w bezpiecznej odległości. Niechętnie się pozbierał, po czym znalazł jakąś szmatę. Zawinął w nią swoją ranną dłoń.

- Nie pytaj, Ougonchou – warknął nieprzyjaźnie. – Inteligentna jesteś, ale nie zrozumiesz złożoności świata ninja.

Nie odpowiedziała. Miała zamknięte oczy, jakby zasnęła na stojąco. Znalazł się przy niej w okamgnieniu, uderzając ręką w ścianę tuż koło jej głowy. Kurwa, nie trafił. Zdążyła uniknąć ciosu.

- W takim razie niewiele o mnie wiesz – odpowiedziała zirytowana. Zacisnęła ręce na lasce z brzękadełkami, aż jej kłykcie pobielały. – Słyszałam wszystko, Misosazai.

Spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami, poluźniając swój uścisk.

- To nie twój interes, dziecko – założył ramiona na piersi. Przybrał pozycję obrażonego chłopca i pozostał tak przez dłuższy czas. Wtedy dostał w głowę khakkharą. Robiła tak za każdym razem, kiedy powiedział coś nie tak.

- Chcę ci pomóc, Uchiha-sama! – podniosła głos, odrzucając laskę na bok. Dla lepszego efektu kopnęła ją z całej siły pod meble. Tyle jeśli chodzi o jej opanowanie. Typowa kobieta. Potem przywołała ją do siebie i usiadła pod ścianą w milczeniu. Wyglądała jak rozzłoszczony bachor. Przybrała pozę medytacyjną i zaczęła się wyciszać.

Rzucił jej zmęczone spojrzenie. Kropka pod jego lewym okiem zniknęła, co oznaczało że pieczęć puściła. Stało się szaro fioletowe, a źrenicę otaczał falujący wzór. Wilga zauważyła to. Obito ponownie próbował je dezaktywować, ale bezskutecznie. Będzie musiał jeszcze nad tym popracować.

- Jakie masz problemy, dziewczyno? – rozmasował sobie bolącą część głowy. Ta psychopatka mogła go zabić. Część czakry przekazał do końcówek palców, ciągle regulując jej przypływ. To sprawiało mu więcej problemów niż zwykle.

- Chcesz wiedzieć? – syknęła. – Moje problemy? Byłam wychowywana przez matkę, ojciec nigdy nie miał dla mnie czasu. Zmarła rodząc moją najmłodszą siostrę. Za moich czasów rozpadło się wszystko, nad czym pracował ojciec przez lata. Podjęłam złą decyzję dotyczącą uczuć, wiem jak żyje kobieta poniżona. Mój pierwszy mąż oddalił mnie ponieważ nie mogłam urodzić mu dziecka. Potem spotkałam Aleksego. Walczyłam o jego miłość z zaborczą matką i słabym psychicznie ojcem. Pozbawiono nas spadku, majątku i wszystkiego. Pomogli nam dobrzy ludzie, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na ulicy. Nasze rodziny wyrzekły się nas, prócz Joachima. To on właśnie popełnił samobójstwo zeszłej wiosny.

Mówiła to wszystko tak bezbarwnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem jakby dyktowała przyjaciółce przepis na hiyajiru. Rybne miso na zimno. Okaasan robiła najlepsze na świecie. Wydawało się proste w przygotowaniu, lecz nic bardziej mylnego. Nawet najmniejszy błąd sprawiał, że hiyajiru stawało się niejadalne. Sztuka przyrządzenia dobrego hiyajiru była tym, co podbiło serce Fukumena. Widział jednak, że takie opanowanie sporo Ougonchou kosztowało. Był za bardzo skupiony na sobie i zapominał, że inni też nie mieli łatwego życia.

- Przesadziłem – przyznał niechętnie, odnawiając pieczęć. – Nie mam za grosz empatii. To, co widziałem było dla mnie… trudne.

Przesiadła się na ławkę, poprawiając niewidzialne fałdy na swoim komplecie do ćwiczeń. Rozejrzała się. Zwykle panował tu porządek, ale nie dziś. Pognieciona pościel walała się po podłodze tuż przy stosie zakurzonych książek. Na dwóch stołach służących za biurko i toaletkę leżał stos ubrań, puste opakowania po kosmetykach.

- Rinnegan – popatrzyła w końcu na Obito, kiedy ten skończył. – Zabiera ci więcej czakry niż Sharingan. Jak długo ta pieczęć trzyma?

- Zdecydowanie za krótko – westchnął. Popatrzył na siebie, a potem na dziewczynę. Zaczął przeczesywać stos w poszukiwaniu jakiś ubrań. - Rozpoznałaś to oko niemalże od razu. Nie wierzę, żebyś sama była taka mądra - gdzie to wyczytałaś?

- Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, którą odwiedzam – powiedziała w końcu. – Przeczytałam parę mądrych książek, jednak wciąż mam kłopoty z krzaczkami. Masz kłopoty z tym okiem. Czyżby nie należało do ciebie? Sądzę, że mogę ci pomóc.

Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, że musi na nią uważać. Nawet jeśli miała dobre intencje, wolał się za bardzo nie odkrywać. Odsłonięcie oznaczało bycie narażonym na zranienia.

- Dlaczego tak o mnie dbasz? Miewam wahania nastroju, stany psychotyczne i wyładowuję złe emocje na tobie. Jak ze mną wytrzymujesz? – zapytał. – Sama widzisz, jakim jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Żyję przeszłością i w obawie przed przyszłością. Niszczę wszystko czego się dotknę.

- Lubię cię – odpowiedziała wprost. – Czy to źle, że mi zależy? Razem możemy więcej niż ty sam, 'bito.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele, Ougonchou-san – zmrużył oczy i przybrał postawę obronną, najeżając swoje kolce. – Całe życie radziłem sobie sam.

Roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. Uniosła brwi z powątpiewaniem, przekrzywiając głowę. Robiła to zawsze kiedy próbował jej wmówić, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Popatrzył na swoją ranną dłoń i ślady na ścianie.

- To straszne – stwierdziła z powagą. – Samotność z wyboru. Podoba ci się takie życie?

Ich wzrok spotkał się. W jej oczach była troska, w jego był ból.

- Dla mnie jest już za późno, Ougonchou – jego głos się załamał. – Nie potrafię zmienić przeszłości. Świat chce bym pozostał martwy. Żyję z dnia na dzień odwlekając swoją śmierć. Jestem tchórzem, który potrafi zabijać innych, lecz nie siebie. Dziś widziałem mojego sensei. Był złym człowiekiem, który zabił moją rodzinę, żeby wyzwolić we mnie nienawiść do świata. Został pokonany w poprzedniej wojnie, ale czuję, że nie do końca. Nienawidzę go. Jeśli okaże się, że przeżył – zabiję go własnoręcznie.

Zamilkł niespodziewanie. Przemógł się i podszedł do półki zastawionej książkami. Wyjął pudło ze zwojami i rzucił dwa z nich Wildze. Odwrócił się do niej plecami, nie chcąc żeby widziała jego łzy, oznakę słabości.

Złapała zwoje. Zrzuciła cały bałagan na drugi stół i rozłożyła zwoje, pogrążając się w ich odczytywaniu.

Zabrali się za opracowywanie zwojów.

* * *

Później, w tym samym roku

Jesień w Hoshigakure była szczególnie przygnębiająca. Wszystkie drzewa, gęste i zielone w lecie już potraciły swoje liście. Czerwone, brązowe i żółte kolory ustąpiły miejsca nagim, ponurym drzewom. Uchiha któryś dzień z kolei siedział w swej norze. Kaiten nie dawało znaku życia, a raporty od strzyżyków na nic nie wskazywały. Nawet doskonalenie pieczęci czy taijutsu przestało sprawiać mu przyjemność. Jedyną rzeczą na którą miał ochotę było bezmyślne patrzenie się w sufit lub spanie.

Wcale się nie zdziwił, że ten właśnie moment wybrała sobie Wilga na odwiedziny. Nauczył się już wyczuwać obecność dziewczyny z khakkharą.

- Przyjdź później – warknął do niej. – Nie chcę cię widzieć.

Zarzucił sobie gniewnie kołdrę na głowę, odwrócił się do niej plecami i zasnął.

Ona usiadła na krześle, czekając aż się obudzi. Żeby się nie nudzić wzięła jakąś książkę z biblioteczki o pieczęciach. Wciąż miała problemy z japońskim, zwłaszcza w formie pisanej. Poprosi Obito, może ją nauczy.

Wtedy usłyszała szum skrzydeł i delikatne szuranie o biurko. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i ujrzała strzyżyka. Ptak zaćwierkał kilkukrotnie, po czym podleciał do śpiącego na ławce mężczyzny.

Potem były przekleństwa i głośny trzepot skrzydeł ptaka. Strzyżyk usiadł na półce ze zwojami i wypluł ziarenko. Obito zebrał się szybciej niż przypuszczała. Narzucił na siebie płaszcz, pod którym nosił czarną koszulę i spodnie ninja. Na rękawie miał naszyty symbol klanu – czerwono-biały uchiwa. Złapał swój zasobnik i maskę oddechową.

- Interesuje cię Fuuinjutsu, czy może próbujesz czytać? – zapytał głosem podszytym drwiną, kiedy wyszli na powierzchnię.

- Naucz mnie w takim razie, Uchiha-sama – wymierzyła w niego zamknięty tessen.

Zaczęli walczyć. Nie wiedział, jak długo. W ponurej jesiennej scenerii upływ czasu nie miał znaczenia. Po jesieni przyjdzie zima. Po zimie wiosna, a potem lato. Poszłaby sobie, gdyby nie paskudnie skręcona kostka. Mógł ją zostawić, ale jej obecnością na pewno ktoś się zainteresuje.

- Nie potrzebuję twojego towarzystwa – warknął na nią. Krzyknął z bólu, kiedy dostał w głowę wachlarzem. Miał metalowe pióra, a na białym tle znajdowała się czerwona kropka. Potem Wilga zajrzała na swoją kostkę. Przyłożyła do niej zimną khakkharę, lecz to nie pomogło.

Popatrzyła na niego z tym samym uśmiechem, co zwykle. Robiła tak zawsze kiedy ją okłamywał.

- Gorszy dzień? – jęknęła cicho z bólu, próbując poruszyć stopą.

- Nie twój interes – szykował się do odejścia. Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na jej widocznie spuchniętą kostkę.

Zawiał wiatr. Odwrócił się plecami.

- Oddaj mój wachlarz w takim razie – syknęła, przykładając ręce do nogi. Usłyszał szum wylewanej wody. Skąd ją miała?

Zerknął jeszcze raz, zaciekawiony. Czyżby właśnie użyła prostego Uwolnienia Wody do schłodzenia skręconej kostki?

- Suiton – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Właśnie próbowała unieruchomić zwichniętą kostkę materiałowym paskiem wydartym z rękawa.

- Może ciasteczko? – coś poleciało w jego stronę. Złapał to coś ręką i przyjrzał się podejrzliwie. Było to kruche ciasteczko z orzechami, takie sprawiało wrażenie. Sprawdzał je ze wszystkich stron. – Nie jest zatrute.

Po chwili konsternacji ugryzł je. Smakowały naprawdę dobrze.

- Gdzie je kupiłaś? – zapytał, kiedy zjadł je w całości. Obok niego świsnęła khakkhara. Kobieta stała niedaleko, z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Starała się nie opierać o zranioną nogę.

- Wy mężczyźni nie potraficie docenić własnoręcznie pieczonych ciastek – odskoczył od niej, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Wyglądała na urażoną. – Co ty jesz w tej swojej jaskini? Ziemię i robaki?

Zaśmiał się.

- Można tak powiedzieć – dokuśtykała do skały. Na jego oko uraz był poważniejszy niż wydawało się od początku. W zaroślach rozległ się ostrzegawczy „trrr", co oznaczało niespodziewanych gości. Oddał jej tessen. – Twoja moc się powoli kończy, prawda?

Przytaknęła. Miała wrażenie, że zewsząd otaczają ich strzyżyki, rozlatujące się na wszystkie strony. Zawirowało jej w głowie. Coś ją unosiło na koronę drzewa. Kiedy próbowała się ruszyć, nie mogła. Ptaki zaczęły zbierać się do kupy. Uczucie wirowania zniknęło, choć trochę kręciło się jej w głowie. Zauważyła Obito parę gałęzi dalej. Na jego ramieniu siedział strzyżyk. Fałszywy alarm, bo gośćmi okazali się być zbieracze grzybów.

*.*.*

- Chcę coś sprawdzić – odezwał się niespodziewanie. – Czy mogę użyć ninjutsu za twoim pośrednictwem.

- Ręce cię świerzbią? – zdziwiła się. – Po to mnie potrzebujesz?

Westchnął.

- Ten jeden raz, Ougonchou – dotknął jej kostki. Syknęła z bólu i odruchowo cofnęła nogę. Drugą rękę położył jej na ramieniu.

- Bez poufałości – chciała ją strącić. Wtedy poczuła przepływ czakry. Był jak wąska strużka wody wlewająca się do naczynia.

Czakra ta nie była bezbarwna. Dlaczego była na niego taka zła? Była zbyt ciekawska aby oprzeć się pokusie zajrzenia w uczucia zanurzone w wodzie.

Był tam ból. Brzeg rzeki, słony smak łez.

Była tam chęć ochrony najbliższych.

Była tam ciężka praca nad umiejętnościami.

Była tam złość. Kłótnia ze srebrnowłosym.

Była tam rozpacz. Zaniedbany grób najbliższych.

Była tam furia. Krew i drzewa.

Była tam wiara. W słowa starego mężczyzny z czerwonym okiem.

Była tam nienawiść do świata. Świata śmierci, kłamstw.

Było tam zaślepienie. Podążał krokami mistrza.

Było tam zwątpienie, kiedy odkrył prawdę.

Była tam świadomość, że jest za późno.

Było tam życzenie. Życzenie, które nie mogło się spełnić.

Był tam niewidzialny mur. Po drugiej stronie siedział srebrnowłosy.

Była tam chęć pokonania muru. Muru, który wciąż stał.

Była tam ciemność. W ciemności był płomyk.

Była tam obsesja. Chęć patrzenia na to, co niedostępne.

Było tam zagubienie. Głos, który krzyczał: „Jestem nikim!".

Była tam pustka. W samym jej środku złamane drzewo, prowizorycznie opatrzone.

Przez jej palce prześlizgnął się zielony płomyk. Energia zadziałała kojąco na zranioną nogę, ale jej przepływ został przerwany. Nie zobaczyła już nic więcej.

- Zostaw mnie samego – znów się od niej odsunął. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, jakby zawstydzony tym, że tak bardzo się odsłonił. Założył ręce na piersi i znów sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego.

Nie nalegała. Rozpłynęła się jak mgła w promieniach słońca.

Uchiha przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie zniknęła Wilga.

* * *

Liście opadały z drzew, jedne za drugimi. Parę z nich spadło na powierzchnię wody, a także na siedzącego w pozycji medytacyjnej mężczyznę. Ten jednak się nie poruszył, pomimo że w lesie panował spory ruch. Parę niedźwiedzi polowało w rzece na ryby, nie tak daleko od brzegu dziki ryły ziemię w poszukiwaniu żołędzi. Jednak zakład to zakład, a poza tym dziewucha pojechała mu nieźle po ambicji.

Nawet nie zauważył momentu zmiany.

*początek wizji*

**_Deszcz ciągle padał. Przeskakiwał przez większe kałuże, ale w końcu wpadł w jedną z nich. Z trudem wyhamował, przeleciał przez płot i wpadł na pastwisko dla krów. Zwierzęta ryczały, schowane pod prowizorycznym zadaszeniem._**

**_Kiedy się rozejrzał, dookoła niego były ciała. Część z nich rozpoznawał – ojciec, matka, siostry, Minato-sensei i jego żona. Neji Huuga przebity trzema palami, ze znikającym znakiem na czole obejmował płaczącą Tenten i ich nienarodzone dziecko. Zawiał wiatr i ciężkie krople deszczu zaczęły dudnić o dach i ich zakrwawione ochraniacze na czoła. Tłoczące się pod dachem krowy i wiejska droga pełna kałuż zniknęły. Krople deszczu zmieniały kolor z przeźroczystego na różowy, a z różowego na czerwony, z czerwonego na szkarłatny. Zmarli patrzyli na niego płonącymi, pełnymi wyrzutów oczyma. Stosy na których bezładnie leżeli zaczęły rosnąć aż do nieba, zmieniły się w wysokie i niezdobyte góry. Krew, wszędzie krew. Był cały w niej skąpany, od stóp do głów. Usłyszał piosenkę, którą śpiewał nad grobem dziewczynek._**

_**"Tancerze są głupcami,**_

_**Widzowie są głupcami,**_

_**Wszyscy jesteśmy głupcami!**_

_**Tańczmy mimo to! Tańczmy mimo to!"**_

_**Wpatrywał się w krew na swoich rękach i spróbował ją zmyć, zdrapać z siebie. Nic z tego, nie chciała ona zejść. Krew stała się czekoladowa, a potem… Dwoje oczu w kolorze orzechowym wpatrywało się w niego.**_

_**- Obito – powiedziała Rin ze smutkiem i wyciągnęła rękę, aby pogładzić jego policzek. Kiedy jej palce dotknęły krwi, zesztywniała. Z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na swe palce, a potem zmierzyła spojrzeniem sylwetkę dawnego kompana z drużyny. – Obito… krew.**_

_**Zaczęła się cofać, a na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Na widok Sharingana i Rinnegana odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej.**_

_**- To wszystko – powiedział, uśmiechając się dziwnie. Był to uśmiech pełen okrucieństwa, który nie należał do Obito, którego znała. Na pewno nie. Ten mężczyzna był obłąkany. Wyciągnął ręce w górę, jakby chciał objąć cały świat i zabrać go dla siebie, a potem uczynić sobie poddanym. – Zrobiłem dla ciebie, Rin.**_

_**Kłamał. Wiedziała o tym.**_

_**- To? – głos się jej załamał, po czym spojrzała na ofiary. Ich sensei, członkowie klanu Uchiha. – Zabiłeś ich wszystkich…**_

_**- Tak – odpowiedział beztrosko, po czym przekrzywił nieco głowę i spojrzał na nią. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. – Idealny stan, w którym rzeczy będą takie, jakie powinny być.**_

_**- Jesteś potworem – te słowa były jak przekleństwo.**_

_**W czerwonym oku Uchihy zalśniło szaleństwo.**_

_**- O czym ty mówisz, Rin? W rzeczywistości, którą stworzę nie będzie to już miało żadnego znaczenia. Wszyscy zmarli będą żyć sobie dalej w szczęściu i spokoju, nie martwiąc się o nic – w jego głosie pojawiło się oburzenie. – Nie chcesz?**_

_**- Nie! – krzyknęła. Podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej, wyciągając zakrwawioną dłoń w stronę dziewczyny. Rin ją odepchnęła.**_

_**- Daj spokój – pociągnął ją mocniej za ramię. – Pójdziesz ze mną, Rin. Czeka nas rozkoszna, wspólna wieczność pod światłem czerwonego księżyca.**_

_**- Przestań – głos kunoichi stał się błagalny. – Przerażasz mnie, Obito. Nie chcę żyć w wieczności okupionej krwią tylu niewinnych ludzi.**_

_**- Co ty wygadujesz? – oczy mężczyzny pociemniały, aż zadrżał ze złości.– Rzucam ci świat do stóp, a ty śmiesz odmawiać? Po tym, co dla ciebie zrobiłem? Po tym ile musiałem poświęcić?**_

_**- Całe zło, które popełniłeś przez moją śmierć. Wiem, że mnie kochałeś. Powiedz mi, czy przez te wszystkie lata myślałeś jedynie o mnie i o świecie snów, w którym nawet śmierć może zostać pokonana? Czy ten widok tak bardzo cię złamał?**_

_**- To, co mówisz jest kłamstwem i prawdą równocześnie – westchnął mężczyzna. – Madara mnie okłamał co do twojej śmierci. Ten świat i my, którzy w nim żyjemy jesteśmy przeklęci, zwłaszcza mój ród. Postanowiłem stać się zbawcą i niszczycielem świata jednocześnie! – przemawiał z namaszczeniem. – Wziąłem na siebie ciężar klątwy nienawiści i dążę do jej zniszczenia. To będzie idealny świat i idealna ludzkość, Rin. Będzie tak jak zechcemy razem, we dwójkę.**_

_**- Podążasz ścieżką, którą nie mogę pójść. Postradałeś zmysły.**_

_**- Ja? – jego głos przypominał drapieżnika. Był niski i mroczny. – Odmawiasz mi?**_

_**Krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy jego ostre paznokcie wbiły się w jej ciało, a z palców wyrosły gałęzie drzew, które oplotły ją siłą.**_

_**- Tak – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – Odmawiam ci. Masz puste serce, Obito Uchiha i straciłeś duszę dawno temu. Nie mogę pokochać potwora, którym się stałeś – po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. – Brzydzę się tobą…**_

_**- W takim razie nie mam wyjścia – na twarzy mężczyzny znów zagościł mroczny uśmiech. – Rin, wieczność na nas czeka.**_

_**Ostatnią rzeczą którą widziała przed utratą przytomności były wirujące coraz szybciej trzy łezki dookoła źrenicy. Przybrały one finalną formę, Mangekyou i siłą wtłoczyły w umysł Rin wizję wspólnej przyszłości. Nad pogrążonym w ciszy światem wisiał czerwony księżyc. Mugen Tsukuyomi zstąpiło na ziemię bez ostrzeżenia. Podziwiał go przez chwilę, a potem popatrzył na słodką Rin-Rin. Jak mogła mu odmówić?**_

_**- Sądziłem, że będziesz współpracować – wysyczał jadowicie w stronę Nohary mężczyzna. – Głupia dziwka.**_

_**Nagle w jego głowie rozdzwoniły się brzękadełka. Ich dźwięk był taki donośny, że w jego idealnym świecie zaczęły pojawiać się rysy i pęknięcia. Potem wszystko prysło jak szklana bańka.**_

*koniec wizji*

Dostał przez głowę khakkharą kilka razy, dość porządnie. Jego ubranie było całe mokre, co znaczyło że doświadczając widma przeszłości wpadł do wody.

- Zbudziłeś się już – odetchnęła z ulgą Wilga, odkładając laskę z brzękadełkami na bok. – Już się bałam, że utkwiłeś tam na dobre.

Tym razem ubrana była w jasnoróżowe kimono w kwiaty i kolorowe ptaki, przewiązane szeroką, jedwabną wstążką nie zasługującą na miano obi. Włosy spięła w kok, a na nogach miała buty geta. Dość niepraktyczne, ale wyglądała naprawdę kobieco.

- Lejesz mnie po głowie za każdym razem. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego mnie wciąż nachodzisz? - zdjął swoje przemoczone ubrania i wyrzucił je na brzeg. Wolał pozostać w wodzie niż nago się pokazywać damie.

- 'bito – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i odeszła od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Była na tyle daleko, że nie dostałby laską, jak zauważył. – Oczywiście, że mogę zniknąć na zawsze z twojego życia i nie usłyszysz o mnie nigdy więcej. Dam ci spokój i zostaniesz sam jak palec z bólem, który w sobie nosisz. Będziesz mógł płakać do woli nad rozlanym mlekiem. Pytanie jednak brzmi – czy naprawdę tego chcesz?

- Boję się i nie chcę zostać sam – westchnął ciężko. – To mnie dopadło niespodziewanie, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Widziałem straszne rzeczy, Ougonchou.

Poczuł, jak wypełnia go miękka, jasna aura pochodząca od kobiety. Usiadła naprzeciw niego i cierpliwie czekała na jego opowieść. Wysłuchała jej do końca, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

- Rin-Rin mówiła prawdę – odparła, gdy skończył. Puknęła go w czoło. – Za dużo myślisz, Obito-baka.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie na taką poufałość! - krzyknął gniewnie, wskazując na nią palcem. Po głosie poznała, że rzeczywiście go rozzłościła. Zachichotała jedynie.

* * *

Od tego czasu minęło dwadzieścia cztery lata? Mógł przysiąc, że wbrew pozorom czas przed egzaminami na Chuunina był naprawdę przyjemny. Tęsknił do tamtych dawno minionych dni. Świat wtedy był o wiele lepszym i przede wszystkim o wiele mniej skomplikowanym miejscem.

*początek wspomnień*

**_"- 'bito-niisan – dwie dziewczynki w jasnoniebieskich kimonach skakały po korytarzu. – Zaśpiewajmy razem piosenkę o fasolkowym duchu._**

**_Przekrzykiwały się wzajemnie, co chwila patrząc na starszego o pięć lat brata. Wyliczyła, że w tym roku Obito miał jedenaście lat._**

**_- Nie śpiewajmy piosenki – powiedziała Takiyeki, wkładając palec do buzi. – 'bito-niisan ma dziś wycieczkę._**

**_Tekiyaki zaśmiała się, próbując zawiązać rozplątaną kokardkę przy swoim ubranku. Popatrzyła na siostrę z wyższością. Ich włosy, jeszcze rankiem splecione w misterny kok, były w nieładzie. Czarne i proste opadały im na twarz i ramiona. Onyksowe oczy sióstr wpatrywały się w niego z uwielbieniem._**

**_- Baka – wskazała palcem na nią. – Baka, baka, baka!_**

**_Niedawno nauczyła się nowego słowa i ciągle go powtarzała, dumna z niego._**

**_- Nieładnie tak mówić, Teki-tan – upomniał siostrę. W ręku miał bandaż, którym zamierzał obwiązać swoje kostki. Podbiegła do niego w podskokach, a prowizorycznie zawiązana kokardka znów puściła._**

**_- 'bito, ja chcę – złapała drugą końcówkę bandaża._**

**_- Niisan, ja też, ja też! – Takiyeki znalazła się przy nich od razu. Chcąc nie chcąc, Obito musiał pozwolić swoim siostrzyczkom żeby zabandażowały mu łydki. I tak był spóźniony, ale nie chciał odbierać dziewczynkom radości._**

**_- Chcecie jakieś ładne pamiątki? – zapytał, wkładając sandały ninja. Tymczasem dziewczynki kłóciły się o to, co chcą dostać od starszego braciszka. Zostało mu tylko zabrać jedzenie od matki i już był gotowy do misji._**

**_- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi, Obito – twardy, zmęczony głos ojca sprawił, że aż stanął na baczność. Ogorzała twarz z paroma bliznami była jak z kamienia. Ciemne oczy oceniające dosłownie wszystko. – Masz kiepskie wyniki, chłopcze._**

**_Yoritomo ubrany w ciemną yukatę z symbolem klanu na rękawie, stał w drzwiach swego gabinetu. Do tego czarne, szpiczaste włosy ułożone jak korona, długie brwi, oczy w kształcie migdałów, arystokratyczny nos i pociągłe usta, które nigdy się nie śmiały. Wyglądał jak Madara. Założył ręce na piersi._**

**_- Otousan, dużo ćwiczę. Codziennie się staram – powiedział zawstydzony, spuszczając wzrok jak szczeniak, który nabroił._**

**_Ojciec chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu głos dochodzący z kuchni._**

**_- Dałbyś chłopakowi spokój – Drobna kobieta o czarnych włosach z odcieniem granatowego właśnie szykowała synowi jedzenie na cały dzień. – On jest taki delikatny. Spójrz na niego, to jeszcze dziecko. – mówiła dalej. – Nie powinnam się zgadzać, żebyś go posłał do Akademii w tak młodym wieku! Zabrałeś mu całe dzieciństwo._**

**_- Przestań już ględzić, kochanie! – krzyknął do żony. – Wstydzę się, że jesteś moim synem – syknął w stronę chłopca, po czym złapał jego ramię boleśnie i przyciągnął go do siebie. – Zapomnij o nowych jutsu i egzaminie na Chuunina, Obito. Dopóki się nie poprawisz, pamiętaj!_**

**_Pchnął syna pod ścianę, pod którą ten ustawił się niechętnie. Młody popatrzył na ojca urażony, lecz nic nie powiedział. Od tej pory postanowił pracować jeszcze ciężej, żeby zasłużyć sobie na szacunek ojca. Yoritomo poszedł do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć sobie porannej kawy i coś przekąsić, a także poczytać gazetę, jak to miał w zwyczaju._**

**_- 'tousan, to nieprawda! - zaprotestowały dwie małe dziewczynki, które wyłoniły się jakby spod ziemi. - 'bito-niisan jest najdobrzejszy._**

**_Wzajemnie się przekrzykując, wymieniały ojcu dobre cechy Dużego Braciszka. Od tego hałasu zaczęła boleć go głowa, ale nic nie powiedział już. Młode wręcz ubóstwiały Obito, widząc w nim same superlatywy. O tej porze nie miał siły dyskutować z sześciolatkami na ten temat. Krytycznie spojrzał na nie i wydał z siebie głośne burknięcie. Siostrzyczki roześmiały się i szepnęły sobie coś do ucha._**

**_Sandai z czułością pakowała ryżowe kulki, świeże warzywa z ogródka i porcję owoców. Na punkcie jedynego syna miała obsesję, a na wygłupy córek nie zwracała zupełnie uwagi. Yoritomo cieszył się, że przywiązanie żony do Obito przejawia w takiej formie. Poza tym nie traciła czasu oraz energii na zbędne przytulanie, wyznania matczynej miłości ani temu podobne bzdury. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób nie zrobi z syna mężczyzny. Gdyby jeszcze przestała się nad nim rozczulać, byłoby idealnie. Takiyeki i Tekiyaki schowały się w łazience, żeby najeść się smakowej pasty do zębów. Jak zwykle zrobiły to na tyle dyskretnie, że nikt się nie zorientował._**

**_Obito wiedział, że rodzice nie zgadzali się w sprawie jego kariery ninja. Ojciec traktował go jak czarną owcę. Matka miała zawsze tę samą gadkę: zrobi sobie krzywdę, ktoś go zabije, jest zbyt wrażliwy, robisz to tylko dla klanu, zostanie kaleką. Yoritomo był zdolnym ninja, choć nie był cudownym dzieckiem. Uczył się wszystkiego z łatwością. Jako członek najstarszego i najbardziej dumnego klanu w Konohagakure miał wręcz obowiązek posłać syna do Akademii. Jego krewni na pewno obrobiliby mu dupę, gdyby posłuchał żony i tego nie uczynił. Staruszka bardziej obchodziło co powie rodzina niż uczucia własnych dzieci._**

**_- 'kaasan – chłopak jęknął, kiedy dostał całą wyprawkę. Zdążył polubić swoje pomarańczowe gogle. Matka kupiła mu je przed wstąpieniem do Akademii i kazała nosić codziennie. Dla niej bycie ninja znaczyło pasmo niebezpieczeństw, krótsze życie i rozpaczających po stracie członków rodziny. – Proszę, nie przesadzaj. Naprawdę potrafię zadbać o siebie._**

**_- Obito – ojciec otworzył gazetę i zaczął ją czytać przy śniadaniu. Posłał mu swoje zimne spojrzenie. – Bądź dobrym chłopcem i postaraj się dziś nie spóźnić. Pomaganie staruszkom to nie jest dobry sposób na rozwijanie kariery ninja._**

**_Chłopak nie odpowiedział - w pośpiechu ubrał swoją niebieską kurtkę z pomarańczowym obrzeżeniem. Już ta godzina! Kakashi się będzie z niego śmiać, jak zwykle zresztą. Później strzeli gadkę o przestrzeganiu zasad._**

**_Yoritomo przez chwilę patrzył jak syn znika, całując na pożegnanie obydwie dziewczynki. Obydwie łobuziary miały brudne buzie od pasty do zębów, którą pewnie zjadły w całości. Dlaczego jego żona była przeciwna wysłaniu syna do Akademii? Nauka na ninja doskonale kształtuje charakter. Potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją. Ciągle był dla niego zbyt łagodny. W takim układzie chłopak nigdy nie wyrośnie na porządnego mężczyznę jak on, ale na mięczaka! Postanowił dać młodemu solidną lekcję życia, jak wróci. Tymczasem Sandai zajęła się łajaniem córek, a mężczyzna w milczeniu przeglądał gazetę, popijając mocną kawę._**

**_- 'kaasan, brzusio boli! - skarżyły się dziewczynki, kiedy ta skończyła swoją tyradę. Zrezygnowana rzuciła ścierką o oparcie krzesła i zaczęła szukać jakiś ziół na dolegliwość córek. Posłała mężowi wściekłe spojrzenie. To on kupił smakową pastę do zębów kiedy robił zakupy, chociaż tyle razy mu powtarzała że ma kupić cytrynową. Był to jedyny smak, którego małe nie lubiły._**

**_- Daj mi spokój - mruknął, wziął gazetę pod pachę i kubek z zimną już kawą. - Nie patrz się tak na mnie, kochanie._**

**_Skaranie boskie z tymi bachorami. Syn porażka i dwie nadpobudliwe córki. Zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, wiedząc że Sandai zawsze się złościła, kiedy zostawał w kuchni po śniadaniu. Jak twierdziła, przeszkadzał jej w sprzątaniu i nie chciała, żeby pomagał jej w obowiązkach domowych. Ponieważ zwykle mu ględziła na temat biednego Obito, wolał trzymać się od niej z daleka._**

**_- Znów kupiłeś ryż w złym sklepie, Yoritomo! - krzyk żony było słychać w całym domu. Cholera, na śmierć zapomniał, że ryż kupuje się tylko i wyłącznie w sklepiku na rogu u gadatliwej Ginchyo."_**

*koniec wspomnień*

Zimowy wieczór w Hoshigakure

Siedzący w swej jaskini otworzył pudełko z rodzinnymi pamiątkami. Stare zdjęcie rodziny (zrobione przed śmiercią ojca), parę zasuszonych liści od dziewczynek i kawałek materiału z trzech różnych tkanin – ślubne minofuroshiki matki. Na samym dnie leżał metalowy hitai-ate z przekreślonym symbolem Kohony, mocno zarysowany i pęknięty od ciężaru skały. Dotknął palcem czarnego materiału opaski. Kilka piór strzyżyka i rzadkie muszelki. To wszystko, co mu pozostało.

Yoritomo nie byłby z niego dumny. Raczej zdegustowany, gdyby się dowiedział kim się stało jego dziecko.

Kiedy popatrzył w lustro, uświadomił sobie jak bardzo podobny jest do ojca. Nie był nikim. Symbol klanowy na pudełku mu o tym przypomniał.

Był Uchihą. Ostatnim. Co za ironia losu, przecież się do tego sam przyczynił. Też był odpowiedzialny za upadek i śmierć Sasuke. Cokolwiek czego się dotknął, obracało się w proch. Zaśmiał się gorzko, nie panując nad swoim wybuchem.

* * *

**Piosenka którą słyszy w głowie Obito pochodzi z japońskiego folkloru. To jest jej luźne tłumaczenie. Demon Azukiarai płucze fasolki w rzece wydając dziwne odgłosy, a czas umila sobie właśnie tą przyśpiewką. Każdy kto niespodziewanie się do niego zbliży wpada do wody. Jest to nawiązanie do śmierci Takiyeki i Tekiyaki. Zresztą, dziewczynki też ją śpiewały.**

**Hm. Obito posiadający Kamui + Tsukuyomi/Amaterasu to pewne przekombinowanie. Wychodzi na to, że ma boskie moce. Sądzę, że miał potencjał do użycia Tsukuyomi skoro chciał rzucić genjutsu na cały świat. To pasuje do mojej ponaciąganej teorii o tym, że Obito nie potrzebował tak naprawdę Madary. Poza tym jego potencjał w tym kierunku mógł być jedną z przyczyn, dla których Madara go wybrał. Tak, moim zdaniem ich spotkanie nie mogło być przypadkowe.**

**Tessen - rodzaj wachlarza wojennego, przeznaczony do koordynacji oddziałów podczas bitwy. Może być użyty jako broń. Wilga nosi swój jako ozdobę.**

**Uchiha-sama - 'sama', zwrot grzecznościowy oznaczający duży szacunek. W tym przypadku Wilga używa go w sarkastyczny sposób, chcąc pokazać Obito że jest zapatrzony w siebie.**

**Minofuroshiki - jest to kawałek materiału z trzech różnych tkanin dla panny młodej - regionalna tradycja Japonii. Jest to jeden z najcenniejszych dla żony przedmiotów i po jej śmierci jest wkładany do jej trumny.**

**Wilga używająca czegoś, co wygląda jak Uwolnienie Wody. Nie jest to Suiton, bo bohaterka nie ma zdolności do używania Pięciu Przemian. Ta sztuczka polega na wyciągnięciu własnych płynów ustrojowych, schłodzeniu ich i użyciu jako swoistego okładu. Obito mylnie wziął to za użycie Uwolnienia Wody.**

**Seshi - moja niekonsekwencja, znalezione i poprawione ;) Fokumen brzmi jak Pokemon? Całkiem możliwe, osobiście Pokemonów nigdy nie oglądałam. Serio! Wiem, jak wygląda Pikachu, to wszystko. Pokolenie Sailor Moon ;). Ponieważ Fukumen brzmi dość dziwnie - wbrew pozorom znalezienie/wymyślenie dobrze brzmiącego imienia nie jest takie łatwe :P. Fokumena przechrzciłam na Yoritomo - to na cześć jednego z siogunów w feudalnej Japonii.**


	8. Stalker i Kakashi

**Naruto nie należy do mnie.**

_**"Wspomnienia"**_

_Myśli/sny_

_"Cytaty"_

**Głos Bijuu/Telepatia**

Czas i miejsce przy przeskokach w miejscu/czasie

*.*.* to samo miejsce, krótkie przeskoki w czasie (granica kilku dni, z reguły to ten sam dzień)

* * *

**Po ostatnim odcinku mangi musiałam to zrobić. Zdecydowanie zabrakło mu KakaObi. Kakashi lekko OOC. Jak zmarły kilkanaście lat wcześniej mężczyzna może pojawić się w obecnym punkcie czasoprzestrzeni? To się wyjaśni z czasem. Moja pierwsza próba wrzucenia kogoś z przeszłości do przyszłości.**

* * *

Sanastoit, dwanaście lat po wojnie

Yoritomo Uchiha złapał się za szyję, badając dłońmi szpetną bliznę. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był wisiorek w kształcie gwiazdy wiszący na szyi mordercy. Ciemne rękawiczki do jazdy konnej i mały nożyk w kształcie sierpa. Specjalnie zaprojektowany, taki co tnie głęboko i mocno rani.

Rodzina! Musi znaleźć rodzinę. Sandai wiecznie utyskującą, Takiyeki i Tekiyaki, dwa złośliwe demony i Obito, jedno wielkie rozczarowanie.

Bolała go głowa. Miał straszne sny. O chłopcu i mieszkającym wewnątrz lisie. O młodzieńcu z niedopasowanymi oczyma, za którym podążał korowód zamordowanych przez niego osób. O wielkim wilku zasłaniającym słońce. O połkniętym przez niego Madarze. O srebrnowłosym shinobim i o mniszce z khakkharą.

Nie wiedział, gdzie był. Otworzył oczy, po czym wstał z ławki na której siedział. Zasnął na niej? Pobiegł prosto przed siebie, przepychając się między ludźmi. Przejście było wąskie, a kiedy spojrzał za balustradę ujrzał rwący nurt rzeki. Czerwone, papierowe latarnie powiewały na wietrze.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – oparł się o wysoką barierkę oddzielającą przejście od brzegu rzeki. - Gdzie jest dzielnica naszego klanu?

Widok był oszałamiający. Tysiące dachów, spod czerwonej bramy torii kilkaset metrów wyżej wypływał wodospad. Położone po obydwóch stronach doliny miasto tętniące życiem, choć nie patrzył na popychających go ludzi.

- Nie stój jak baran! – upomniały go gniewne krzyki. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Wśród tłumu stał karzeł w zielonej yukacie.

- Tu cię szukałem! – jak na swoje rozmiary miał naprawdę donośny głos. – Teme! Żeby to było ostatni raz!

Zdziwieni ludzie popatrzyli na karła i przepuścili go bez szemrania. Złapał Yoritomo za połę czarnego płaszcza i pociągnął mocno, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

- Hej, co robisz? – zapytał, patrząc na niego z oburzeniem. Nikt nie pozwalał sobie na takie traktowanie Uchihów.

Od karła nie otrzymał żadnych wyjaśnień, gdy ten ciągał go po wykutych w skale stopniach, wąskich przejściach czy przerzuconych na drugą stronę miasta mostkach. Co dziwne, nikt nie zwracał na nich zbytnio uwagi. Gdzieś przeszedł patrol ninja z Iwy i Suny. Co za bzdury, przecież Iwa i Suna były w stanie zimnej wojny! Stanęli jak wryci na jego widok i zawrócili. Karzeł właśnie zatrzymał się przy bramie eleganckiego, drewnianego domku otoczonego drzewami. Klnąc pod nosem, zaczął szukać właściwego klucza.

- Yuugiri-sama – odezwał się starszy z nich. – Jest pan aresztowany.

Z wrażenia upuścił klucz. Odwrócił się, oparł ręce o boki i popatrzył na shinobich ze zdziwieniem.

- Aresztowany? – już miał założone kajdanki. Zaczął wyrzucać z siebie zasób najbardziej wulgarnych słów, jakie Yoritomo w życiu słyszał. Shinobi wyglądali na dość skoordynowanych. Odkąd Suna współpracuje z Iwą? Dał nura w krzaki, zostawiając swojego klona na pastwę strażników. Cokolwiek się działo, miał złe przeczucia.

- Uchiha ucieka!

Świsnął wodny bicz, wewnątrz którego widać było znaki pieczęci odbierającej czakrę. Nie zdążył uniknąć ciosu, ponieważ Iwa-nin był szybszy. Kopnął przeciwnika w szczękę, po czym zamierzał go złapać za szyję, żeby pozbawić go przytomności. Prawie mu się udało, gdyby nie kolejna dwójka shinobich. Zachwiał się, osłabiony przez technikę Iwa-nina. Szybka wymiana ciosów, a mięśnie niechętnie przypominały sobie o swoim istnieniu. Miał wrażenie, że ruszał się jak mucha w smole. Zajęty walką z trzema naraz nie zdążył uniknąć całej chmary senbonów. Jeden z nich wbił się głęboko w jego ramię, a klon zniknął w obłoczku białego dymu. Tymczasem prawdziwy Yoritomo skradał się wśród cieni. Nagle czas się zatrzymał, a on nie był w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Przed nim pojawił się elegancko wyglądający mężczyzna w srebrnym płaszczu. Z tyłu wyczuł czyjąś obecność, jednak nie zdążył się odwrócić. Stracił przytomność pod wpływem silnego ciosu w szyję.

Znajdował się skrępowany w jakimś pomieszczeniu z jedną, migoczącą jarzeniówką. Jego czakra została zapieczętowana, a w szyi czuł pulsujący ból. W oddali usłyszał kroki.

* * *

Jaskinia Obito, kilka miesięcy później

_Stał nad brzegiem rzeki Naka. Ziemia na której stał była popękana, a znad niej unosił się pył. Koryto rzeki było bardziej wyschnięte niż zwykle, lecz czarne wody rzeki były nadal niebezpieczne i zdradzieckie. Lato było bardzo suche i nawet liście drzew wydawały się być przykurzone. Soczysta zieleń stała się bardziej matowa. Wciągnął powietrze nosem i wyczuł zbliżającą się burzę. Spojrzał w niebo – rzeczywiście na horyzoncie kłębiły się burzowe chmury, zapowiadającą upragniony deszcz. Siedzący na jego ramieniu strzyżyk wydał z siebie ostrzegawcze, „trrr", suche i nieprzyjemne dla ucha._

_Na drugim brzegu stał wysoki, surowy mężczyzna o twarzy jak wyciosanej z kamienia. Dwie blizny pod lewym okiem przypominające węża i jedna na czole, sięgająca od łuku brwiowego w górę. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na pewno, gdyż resztę zasłaniał hitai-ate. Czarne oczy były czujne, bez uśmiechu. Tousan nigdy się nie śmiał. Ubrany był w zieloną kamizelkę, czarną koszulę z długim rękawem i symbolem klanu Uchiha. Do tego ciemnoniebieskie spodnie z dwoma zasobnikami przy udzie, bandaże i wysokie sandały ninja. Przez plecy miał przewieszony miecz._

_Rozpoznał swego ojca. Był ciekaw, czy staruszek domyśli się, z kim miał do czynienia._

_Yoritomo tymczasem przyglądał się stojącemu naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie. Jasnoniebieska, luźna koszula z wysokim kołnierzem, spodnie do kolan w tym samym kolorze i białe ocieplacze na nogi. Nie miał żadnej broni, a na ramieniu siedział mu mały, ruchliwy ptak. Co za dziwne, niedopasowane oczy. Czerwonego Sharingana rozpoznał bez problemu, lecz drugie, szare oko ze źrenicą otoczoną falującym wzorem przypominało mu Rinnegana. To dojutsu posiadał jedynie legendarny Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Osobiście nie był przekonany co do tego, że kiedykolwiek istniał._

_Nukenin. Mocno zarysowany hitai-ate z przekreślonym symbolem Konohy. Sieć blizn pokrywała prawą połowę twarzy nieznajomego. Może i stał spokojnie, ale Yoritomo wolał pozostać czujny. Kąciki ust nukenina uniosły się do góry w słabej parodii uśmiechu._

_- Co osoba twojego pokroju robi w Konohagakure? – głos pozbawiony emocji był dość donośny. Staruszek zawsze miał niezłą parę w ustach._

_- Zabłądziłem na drodze życia – odskoczył od ojca. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy nim, na drugim brzegu. Świsnęło ostrze, które powstrzymał grzbietem dłoni. Wymierzył kopniaka w powietrze, który posłał starszego mężczyznę na odległość wyciągniętego miecza. W obłoczku białego dymu pojawił się drewniany klocek._

_Atak od góry. Zwarli się, a Yoritomo mocno przyciskał ostrze katany do jego przedramion, którymi się osłaniał._

_- Nie pójdziesz dalej – rozdzielili się. Rzucił w stronę ojca kilka dymiących kulek, chcąc kupić sobie czas potrzebny na otwarcie zwoju i odpieczętowanie własnego miecza. Karotousen wylądował w jego rękach niemal równocześnie z kolejnym atakiem Yoritomo. Minęli się o włos, a coś mu mówiło, że ma do czynienia z klonem. – Dlaczego nosisz znak klanu na plecach?_

_- Sądzę, że zasłużyłem na niego, tousan – opuścił miecz. Drugą ręką rzucił senbon w stronę, skąd wyczuwał słabe drżenie czakry._

_- Twierdzisz, że jesteś moim synem – wyskoczył ze swej kryjówki. Obito już tam był, patrząc w stronę ojca wyczekująco. Widział błysk aktywowanego Sharingana. Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie miał okazji. Letni krajobraz rozpłynął się niczym barwny miraż._

_Potem była słodka Rin-Rin z wielką dziurą w lewej piersi, przez którą gwizdał wiatr. Wyciągnęła ręce, jakby chciała go objąć. Jej oczy przypominały oczy Madary, a w tle za nią pojawił się krwawy księżyc. Zaczęła się śmiać głośno i okrutnie. Niewiele myśląc, skupił swoje zmysły na czymś, co wydawało mu się źródłem snu. Zobaczył ciemność, niewyraźne kształty wilka i coś mieszkającego w jego brzuchu. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie dziwnych oczu. Blada połowa Senju zaczęła odchodzić najpierw kawałkami, a potem całymi płatami. Próbował powstrzymać ten proces w jakiś sposób, ale nie potrafił. W prawym boku pojawił się ostry ból, a potem wszystko stało się białe._

Zbudził się w samotności, a lewą połowę ciała pokrywał zimny pot. Dotknął go, klejącego się nieprzyjemnie do palców i pościeli. Prawy bok, co z nim było nie tak? Zsunął z siebie prześcieradło, chcąc przyjrzeć się swemu boku. Wystawała z niego pojedyncza kość. Kurwa. Rzadko zdarzało mu się tracić kontrolę nad wszczepionymi przez Naigubu kekkei genkai, zwłaszcza we śnie. Złamał ją i zmusił leniwe komórki Senju do naprawy. Siedział tak przez chwilę, tępo wpatrując się w zawieszone na ścianach scenki rodzajowe. Ponieważ oglądanie szarobrązowych ścian jaskini doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, udał się do stolicy i kupił trochę kiczowatych obrazków. Od prób wbijania gwoździ w ścianę wszystkie palce miał w plastrach. Przeciągnął się po pewnym czasie i postanowił odwiedzić Kakashiego.

* * *

*.*.*

Nocny las pogrążony był w pozornej ciszy. Kakashi w swoim ulubionym szlafroku i drewnianych butach geta szedł do ukrytego w górach gorącego źródła. Uwielbiał się w nim wygrzewać, zwłaszcza z Yukiniko. Ich związek był jednak przeszłością. Teraz zarywał do młodej, która pracowała od niedawna w piekarni. Dziewczyna jednak była dość nieśmiała i oporna na jego zaloty. Czasem budził się w środku nocy, nękany nocnymi koszmarami. Starał się zapomnieć o nich, o cieniu wilka na niebie i chłopcu śpiewającego strzyżykową piosenkę. Niekiedy w jego mieszkaniu pojawiał się tajemniczy gość, którego obecność poznawał jedynie po kocim zapachu. Dziś wzięło go na wojenne wspomnienia. Ostatnia walka z Obito, ciało rozsypujące się na proch na wietrze. Pamiętał, że wiatr zawiał z innej strony. Skąd taki nieistotny szczegół pozostał mu w głowie? Żałował, że wszystko skończyło się tak, a nie inaczej. Kiedyś nie był pewien swoich uczuć w stosunku do Obito. Szacunek i wdzięczność wobec starego przyjaciela, który wskazał mu sposób postępowania to była jedna rzecz. Nie mógł się pozbyć wtedy dziwnego wrażenia, że to zaledwie niewielka część tego, co czuje. Miłość w stosunku do zmarłego przyjaciela nie jest rozsądnym uczuciem. Zachował ją więc dla siebie, dzieląc się nią podczas wizyt przy Pomniku Pamięci. Potem przyszła wojna, a wraz z nią to odkrycie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Nie udało mu się nawrócić Obito, nawet słynne przemowy Naruto go nie przekonały. Uchiha zginął z jego ręki, ale miłość Kakashiego nie umarła. Przez te lata właściwie zdążył zapomnieć, a ta rana przestała już boleć. Dlaczego tylko wszystkie relacje jakie zdążył zawiązać się komplikowały?

Przeskoczył przez zarośla, zdejmując w locie szlafrok i geta. Teraz, zupełnie nagi, nie licząc materiałowej maski, wskoczył do gorącego źródła, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem. Wyczulone zmysły nie dawały mu żadnych ostrzegawczych sygnałów. Przeczesał okolicę za pomocą Sharingana, ten jednak nic nie wykazał. Próg wrażliwości na czakrę miał określony, a podobno nawet Byakugan nie wykrywał jej niewielkich ilości.

Kiedy zapadł w płytki sen, miał wrażenie, że noc jest za ciepła, a potem poczuł dotyk blond włosów Basan na swoim torsie. Ulotne wrażenie, które z łatwością mogło być zignorowane. Prawie zamykał oczy, kiedy za nim pojawił się ktoś. Jakim cudem znalazł się tak blisko? Wyskoczył z wody jak oparzony, kryjąc się na drzewie. Nikt go nie miał prawa podejść tak blisko.

Stał tuż przy nim, ubrany w luźną koszulę i ciasne getry opinające mu pośladki. Był boso.

- Nie jesteś duchem – przyjrzał się krytycznie gościowi. Czarne włosy tamtego były zawiązane w koński ogon, a oczy miał zamknięte. Kakashi nie widział u przybysza żadnej czakry.

- Lubię cię podglądać – odpowiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Odwrócił głowę dokładnie w jego stronę. – Przynosi mi to ulgę. Widzę, że ty także nie potrafisz spać po nocach.

Głos. Skąd znał ten głos? Postanowił jednak grać na zwłokę, bo wyglądało na to, że przybysz nie jest uzbrojony.

- My się znamy? Nie życzę sobie takiej poufałości, stalkerze – w głosie Kakashiego, choć spokojnym, wyczuwał groźbę. Nie rozpoznał go, czy nie dawał po sobie tego poznać? Po odgłosach i szelestach dochodzących znad gorącego źródła mógł powiedzieć, że Kakashi w końcu się ubrał i przystanął w bezruchu.

To był ułamek sekundy. Gdyby nie ćwiczył z Wilgą walki po omacku, byłoby po nim.

- Możesz mnie dopaść – uśmiech stał się mroczniejszy, kiedy sparował pierwszy atak Kakashiego. Jedynie uniesiona w górę brew świadczyła o zdumieniu. – Czy potrafisz się przemóc i mnie zabić?

Odskoczył od niego i wyciągnął ręce do góry. Ciało nieznajomego zaczęło się rozsypywać i zmieniło się w stadko głośno ćwierkających ptaków, które wyleciały w kierunku polany.

- Kto posprząta te pióra? – zapytał sam siebie, kiedy puch opadł na ziemię. Zniknął w okamgnieniu. Czuł, że coś mu błądzi na obrzeżach umysłu. Próbował złapać i wyciągnąć tę myśl na wierzch.

No tak. Nic dziwnego, że ANBU go nie mogło wyśledzić. Ilości czakry były minimalne i nawet używając Sharingana nie mógł powiedzieć, czy to co widzi nie jest złudzeniem. Pod tym względem przypominał cywila. Zapach? Nie było żadnego. Potrafił się pozbyć nawet silnego psiego aromatu. Kakashi jednak ujrzał samotnego strzyżyka, śmiesznie przykucniętego. Oczy jak czarne paciorki patrzyły nieufnie. Wydał z siebie krótkie „drr" i poleciał w dal. Ruszył za nim. Kto mu opowiadał o strzyżykach i Madarze?

Niemal jednocześnie wylądowali na polanie. Strzyżyki zleciały się w jedno miejsce, przybierając kształt Uchihy. Otworzył w końcu onyksowe oczy.

- Przeżyłeś, Obito. Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie śledzisz – syknął, patrząc na byłego przyjaciela. – To już koniec. Pozbędę się ciebie raz na zawsze.

Mangekyou Sharingan zbudził się do życia bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia. To był atak jednej szansy. Nawet jeśli precyzyjnie odmierzył ilość czakry, straci cały zapas. Nieważne. Kiedyś się wahał przy zadaniu Uchihie ostatniego ciosu, ale nie dziś. Obito już dawno nie był tą samą osobą, która wskazała mu ścieżkę ninja. Za bardzo go zranił, a poza tym był poszukiwanym przestępcą. Czuł obowiązek wzięcia na siebie sprawy Obito, tak samo jak postąpił Naruto w przypadku Sasuke. Wątpliwości mogły jedynie go osłabić, tak samo jak zastanawianie się nad obecnym stanem ducha przeciwnika.

Obito milczał, skupiony na tym, co zamierzał zrobić, żeby skontrować prawdopodobny atak Kakashiego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy ujrzał technikę Kakashiego.

- Amaterasu!

* * *

**_"Wśród drzew słyszał wiele leśnych ptaków, ale nigdy nie potrafił odróżnić ich dźwięków czy nazwać ptaka po wydawanym odgłosie._**

**_- Tobi już się zmęczył, senpai! – powiedział do swego towarzysza, młodego blondyna o dziewczęcych rysach. Wskazał palcem na budkę z dango. – Tobi chce tutaj odpocząć!_**

**_- Ech – westchnął Deidara. – Przecież miałeś przerwę całkiem niedawno._**

**_- Tobi i senpai wędrują cały dzień – zaczął się kręcić dookoła towarzysza i podskakiwać, machać rękami we wszystkie strony. Okręcił się parę razy na palcach, po czym pobiegł czym prędzej do budki._**

**_Z ust blondyna wymknęło się kolejne, tym razem cięższe westchnienie._**

**_- Kolejny raz dango? Miejcie litość – jęknął. – Poza tym nie wyglądasz na zmęczonego! – krzyknął za nim i zrezygnowany powlekł się za Tobim._**

**_Kiedy Tobi zamawiał u staruszki dango dla siebie i senpai, Deidara rozglądał się uważnie w poszukiwaniu większych zbiorników wodnych. Usiadł obok Tobiego na ławce pod budką._**

**_- Skąd u ciebie ta beztroska? – oparł się o płot. W tym tempie na pewno nie dopadną Sanbiego. Ta wyprawa zaczęła mu coraz bardziej przypominać wycieczkę śladami dango._**

**_- Senpai, szukamy Bijuu, choć jeszcze nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Po co się więc tym martwić?_**

**_Tobi zamyślił się._**

**_- Swoją drogą, którego Bijuu szukamy? – zapytał po jakimś czasie._**

**_- Nasz cel to Sanbi, S-a-n-b-i - odparł coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony._**

**_Zaczął liczyć na palcach. Doliczył do dwóch._**

**_- Ichibi, Nibi… - nagle wskazał kciukiem na siebie. – Jestem Tobi!_**

**_Deidara popatrzył na niego zażenowany. Co za kretyn._**

**_Niezręczną ciszę przerwała właścicielka budki._**

**_- Oto wasze zamówienie. Smacznego!_**

**_- Wygląda wspaniale! – ożywił się Tobi. – Czas na przekąskę! Itadakimasu!_**

**_Złożył ręce i pokłonił się właścicielce._**

**_Złapał patyk na który nabite były trzy kluseczki oblane sosem w kolorze karmelu._**

**_Deidara natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę. Był ciekaw, czy Tobi zdejmie maskę tym razem w jego obecności. Jego głupkowaty towarzysz nigdy jeszcze mu się bez niej nie pokazał._**

**_Czyżby miał wystające zęby? Pełne usta? A może zajęczą wargę?_**

**_Tobi był jednak szybszy. Usiadł tak, że Deidara nic nie mógł zobaczyć. Podniósł swą maskę w kształcie kupy i w ten sposób zabrał się za konsumpcję przekąski. Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął przeżuwać swoją porcję. Chyba znienawidzi dango. Choć musiał przyznać, że tym razem rzeczywiście było pyszne._**

**_- Och, co za arcydzieło! Sos jest doskonały… nie za słodki! Nie za słony! Niebo w gębie! – komentował na głos._**

**_Nim blondas się zorientował, czarnowłosy miał w ręku sam patyczek. Postanowił zapytać się go otwarcie. W końcu znali się od kilku tygodni, a tajemniczość skretyniałego towarzysza intrygowała go._**

**_- Powiedz mi, Tobi… - nie dokończył._**

**_- Senpai, Senpai, spójrz! – przerwał, wskazując patyczkiem na świnkę stojącą na parapecie. Wewnątrz glinianej świnki znajdowała się spirala z olejkiem eterycznym. – Wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak twoje arcydzieła! Czy może… – dramatycznie ściszył głos. – Senpai produkuje tanie podróby?_**

**_Wściekłość ogarnęła blondyna. Zapomniał o wszystkim, o co miał zapytać swojego zidiociałego partnera. Zaniemówił._**

**_- Zginiesz marnie! – wycedził przez zęby po dłuższej chwili._**

**_Ujrzał go jeszcze uciekającego w takim tempie, że aż się za nim kurzyło. Dosłownie. W okolicy dało się słyszeć odgłos wybuchu i rozpaczliwy krzyk Tobiego. Tym razem też nie zdążył uciec._**

**_- Otaczają mnie kretyni – dał starszej pani kilka monet, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę."_**


End file.
